Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: (Legacy of the Dark Knight Part II. BETA'D UP TO CH7) Jamie missed her brother during her first year at Hogwarts, but his entry into a deadly tournament wasn't what she had in mind to change that. R/H, H/G and others.
1. Chapter 1: To Thine Own Self be True

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion  
**

 **Chapter 1: To Thine Own Self Be True**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books, two of which is touched upon in this chapter, and others that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the 'New Tens' as screened, and is fairly heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

* * *

 **The Dungeon  
Sheldrake Castle  
Great Worden,  
Wordenshire BB7  
13** **th** **July, 0830 BST, 305 AS**

" _Recognised Protector B147_ ," announced the computer as Ginny exited the Zeta Tube into the same cave that she had woken up in just over two months ago.

As before, Hank Hackenbacker was present. "Good morning, Miss Weasley. How are you today?"

"Much better than last time we met, Mister Hackenbacker," Ginny replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," the middle-aged man told her. "You call me Hank if you like? Mister Potter and the Prossers do."

"I'll think about it," Ginny said. "Are you coming with us?"

Hank shuddered. "It's not my thing,"

"I think it'll be fun," offered Ginny.

"I'll pass," said Hank, then triggered the roadside exit so that Ginny could leave.

"I'll probably see you later," Ginny told him as she left the cave, the large concealed entrance slid closed behind her, cutting off any potential reply.

She set off at an easy, but steady pace and a few minutes later, she arrived outside Harry's house. She knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Harry himself opened it and ushered her inside. "Thanks for coming, Ginny," he said. "Cousin Beryl had to make an emergency visit to the States and Will didn't think it was a good idea for us to take four pre-teen girls out of town for the day without a female along."

"It's not a problem," Ginny assured him, thinking that he probably a point. "Besides it should be fun. What was so urgent?"

"Star City was hit by a new supervillain yesterday, he calls himself The Polyglot."

"The Polyglot?" Ginny asked as she followed Harry through to the living room.

"He likes to announce his targets ahead of time," said Harry. "Which would normally be very helpful in catching him, but…"

He trailed off, then Ginny remembered what 'polyglot' meant. "He writes the messages in different languages, doesn't he?"

Harry smiled ruefully and nodded, "Every… single… word."

Ginny paused for a moment to consider that. "Wow."

"Conventional analysis could take days, even using Oracle." Harry agreed. "But Cousin Beryl has a 'unique' gift for languages, so Black Arrow asked her for help."

"I hope she can," said Ginny. "How is Jamie taking it?"

"She's disappointed, naturally," Harry replied. "But I think she understands. She's certainly eager to go."

"Am I last one here?"

Harry shook his head. "Joanne and Evan - the only boy who was invited – are the only ones that are here so far."

The kitchen door creaked open and a young girl with reddish-brown hair poked her head around it. "Are they here yet?"

"Just Ginny," Harry told her. "Would you like to say hello?"

"Hello," chirped the birthday girl. "Did you bring me any presents?"

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry Jamie, I didn't have a chance. Harry only invited me last night and all the shops were closed."

Jamie shrugged, "That's okay, I'll get plenty from my friends."

"Have you finished your breakfast?" Harry asked.

"No…"

"I think you should," Harry told her, "Your dad wants to get going as soon as your other friends arrive."

"Okay," agreed Jamie and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Speaking of, have you eaten?"

Ginny shook her head, "I wouldn't mind a bite, if there's some going?"

"Obviously," observed Harry. "You _are_ a Weasley after all."

"You!" growled Ginny in mock outrage and pretended to hit him.

Harry laughed, faking injury as he opened the kitchen door and led Ginny in.

* * *

 **South Beach,  
Blackpool, Lancashire  
FY4 1BB  
13** **th** **July, 1005 BST**

It was early enough that the carpark was still almost empty when they arrived in South Beach and Jamie's dad was lucky enough to be able to park up close to the main entrance to the waterpark's main entrance.

"Do all of you have what you need?" Mr Prosser asked the group as Harry let Ginny and the younger kids out of the back of the Prossers' people-carrier.

Jamie and the younger kids all indicated that they were fine, however Ginny herself decided to speak up. "I need to get a swimsuit."

Mr Prosser nodded, "That will not be a problem. They rent or sell suits inside."

"That's good," Ginny said with relief. She hadn't brought any of her old suits from home as they were all too small and rather childish, and she'd been able to wear her tri-suit from training if she wanted to swim at COR or the Watchtower, but guessed that the waterpark wouldn't like it.

Jamie – apparently tired of this line of conversation – decided to set off for the entrance and the rest of the group had to briefly run to catch up.

When Mr Prosser introduced himself to the man at the desk, a female 'water ambassador' was summoned and offered to give them a tour before they got started, Mr Prosser agreed, and Ginny managed to duck into one of the shop around the main foyer and buy herself a new swimsuit.

After their tour, the kids headed into the changing room to get ready. Ginny's swimsuit was new, so she knew that it wouldn't take long to change, so before she got changed she glanced around to check that the girls were okay before changing. Everything looked normal until she glanced over to the last girl in her party, Panya Parsa. The others were well into changing, but the Arab girl must have been a little reluctant, as her bag was still fastened up and she was still fully clothed.

"Are you all right, Panya?" Ginny asked, when she didn't get a response, she padded over to the younger girl. "What's wrong?"

"I want to take part but…"

"The swimsuit?" Ginny suggested. "Can I see it?"

Panya nodded. Briefly burrowing in her bag for a moment, and then pulled out a high-necked polyester swimdress.

"It's not so bad," Ginny told her.

"Really?" asked Panya. "My parents would not approve."

"Do you really want to miss on a fun day?" Ginny asked her. "Sometimes you've got to do what _you_ want."

Mollified, Panya kicked off her shoes, then started to undress. Satisfied that everything was back under control, Ginny returned to her own bag and removed her new swimsuit from its bag – then after pondering that her mother wouldn't have approved of _her_ outfit either - she undressed and put it on. Then, after glancing at a convenient mirror, she adjusted the suit until it was a perfect fit.

Now prepared, she turned back to the other girls who were all changed as well. "Let's go get wet!" she declared, and lead Jamie and her female friends back around to the birthday party area where Harry, Evan and Jamie's dad were waiting.

Harry smiled when he saw her, "That's a different look for you," he told her, looking up and down at the skimpy string bikini. "I like it."

Ginny blushed slightly at his gaze, but pulled herself together quickly. "I'm through being nervous about things, particularly my mum's approval."

Harry nodded. "I can understand that."

"Have you been here before?" Ginny asked. "Any recommendations?"

Harry nodded, but was interrupted by a siren. "Up for some excitement?"

"Always, why?"

"That's the sign that they're about to start the wave machine in the 'river ride'," Harry said, grasping one of Ginny's hands and dragged her towards the far end of the pool area. "It's not my favourite, but because it doesn't run all day, it's a good place to start."

Ginny almost objected to being dragged along on principle, but then decided to go along with it. _After all, if she couldn't trust Harry, who could she?_

* * *

It wasn't until she was waiting for her lunch, after two hours of wave pools and water slides, that she realised just how much she meant that errant thought. She turned to Panya, the shyest and only non-white of Jamie's friends, "If anyone asks, I'll be back in a minute."

The Arab girl nodded slightly to indicate she'd heard, so Ginny took off at a brisk walk – the water ambassador had been clear that _running_ wasn't allowed – towards the exit and entered the changing rooms. She crossed to the locker that she'd put her things in earlier, removed a small folded square of parchment and relocked it.

Once she was back at the birthday party area, she moved to Harry's side and then glanced at Joanne - the 'smart one' of Jamie's group - who got the hint and moved round to Ginny's old place at the table. Her movement caught Harry's attention and he looked up curiously. "Hi Ginny, is everything okay?"

Ginny paused briefly, then nodded. "Can I ask you something, it's a little private?"

"Can you wait until the food arrives? This lot won't notice anything once they get started."

Given her own experiences, Ginny could easily agree, so she didn't say anymore but slid silently into the empty seat beside Harry, placing the square of parchment in between them on the table where Harry could get it when he was ready.

The staff brought the food over a moment or two later, and as Harry predicted Jamie and the other kids dived in the chips, burgers, hot dogs and fish and chicken bites on offer.

Ginny snagged a hot dog box for herself and Harry opted for a burger box. Harry took a big bite of his burger and while he chewed it, he took the parchment, unfolded it, and began read. Ginny could tell when he reached the first part that she wanted to ask him about, but she waited, picking at her chips while she waited, her previous nervousness and stress returning.

A couple of minutes later, Harry put the parchment down, took a drink of his Soder Cola and then another bite of his burger. "When did you get this?"

"Errol dropped it off this morning," Ginny replied, picking up her hot dog and taking tentative bite of it. "It was a bit of a downer."

"Let's see if I can guess which bits…" Harry suggested. "'Recklessly risking your life'…?"

"Yeah, that was one," Ginny agreed, taking a sip of her lemonade to help with the surge of nausea that swept her.

"'Ignoring your duty to your family'…?"

"That too," admitted Ginny, and smiled a little despite herself when Harry put an arm around her to try and comfort her. "Particularly, when she suggested that I'll disappoint _Bill_ if I stay away from his wedding… He was about the only one who really tried to help me after the Chamber…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't…"

Ginny shook her head, snuggling closer against Harry's lean, muscular chest. "If it wasn't for you I would've _died_ , Harry. You did what you could."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Harry, seemingly relieved. "So, you want my advice about going back?"

Ginny nodded, "I hate that she's still trying to baby and 'protect' me, but she's probably right about the wedding…"

"Well, I agree it's complicated…" Harry told her. "Merlin knows I've had family issues…"

Ginny nodded. Rumours of the backgrounds of various heroes were a common icebreaker and topic of gossip around the Watchtower. The consensus usually favoured Superman and Power Woman for the most tragic and the current Batman for one of the most horrific, but stories like Harry's years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys weren't uncommon.

"I understand that you don't want to disappoint your brother, but sometimes you've got to think of yourself."

" _You_ wouldn't!" Ginny insisted.

Harry shook his head, then paused for a moment to eat a little more of his meal. "Not only _would_ I," he told her. "But I _have._ "

"What?" said Ginny shocked.

"Have you heard the story of how I ended up with the Prossers?" he asked, taking a deep drink while he paused. Ginny shook her head. "It's quite a story, I'm surprised you haven't heard it."

"Can you tell me?"

Harry nodded, "I think it might help. It was a little over six years ago…. Because my usual minders, Mrs Figg and my aunt's friend Yvonne, weren't available to look after me, I got to go to the zoo with the Dursleys. I was desperate for everything to go well. Spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, my cupboard, or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living room was worth spending the day with Dudley and his friend, Piers…" Harry paused again, finishing his burger off in a couple of bites. "It was the best morning I'd had in a long time… Uncle Vernon bought me a cheap lemon ice pop because the lady in the van asked me what I wanted before they could hurry me away… then at lunch, I got to have some of a knickerbocker glory because Dudley said his 'wasn't big enough' and threw a tantrum until Uncle Vernon bought him another one…" Harry snorted derisively, "I should have known it was too good to be true…"

"What happened?"

"We went to the _reptile_ house after lunch…"

Ginny shivered slightly, her eyes opening wide in surprise. She glanced around to make sure no-one was listening, "Not… _Parseltongue?"_

Harry nodded, "That wasn't the worst of it though, Dudley pushed me while I was distracted, and I accidentally Vanished the glass of the terrarium." Ginny gasped in shock, so he quickly assured her. "As far as I saw or heard, the boa didn't do anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time we got back to Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for me at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, 'Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?'"

"Oh dear," said Ginny, from the rumours she'd heard _that_ couldn't be good…

Harry nodded. "I was bracing myself for the inevitable 'Vernon explosion' when we got home, but then a dark shape looming overhead, Uncle Vernon slammed on the brakes, wrenching the car to one side, Dudley screamed and then we were struck, flipped end-over-end and I blacked out."

"What happened next?"

"I woke up in hospital, five hours later with a blinding headache and blurred vision – although that turned out to just be my missing glasses – and they told me the Dursleys were dead."

Ginny thought she knew Harry and their situations well enough to guess what came next. "You weren't sure that was a 'bad thing' were you?"

Harry looked slightly shamefaced for a moment and then shook his head. "I wasn't no, particularly after Impala – who had pulled me out of the car after the crash – called Cousin Beryl to the hospital, then she brought me to Great Worden, and her daughter Jamie was _really_ happy to see me."

"You were only ten, Harry! It's understandable." Ginny told him, then decided that it was a natural thing to add. "I'm with Jamie on this by the way."

"Maddy and Dr Montrose have told me the same thing," Harry said, smiling a little at Ginny's last comment.

"Maddy?" asked Ginny, then remembered. "She had a similar history with her birth family, didn't she?"

"And her headmistress," Harry added unnecessarily. "No deaths there though."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny. "I think that helps… I'm going to see if I can talk to Bill… see what he wants."

"Anything I can do to help?" Harry asked, returning to the last of his chips.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know," said Ginny, returning to her own meal, making a face when it turned out that it was now a bit cold, but she was hungry enough that she dug in anyway.

Once they had finished their meals, the staff brought out the cake and Ginny joined the others in a rousing chorus of 'Harry Birthday' then helped herself to a slice of the cake and looked on as Jamie tore into the stack of presents that the other kids had brought along, most of which to her surprise were identifiable as magical. She looked at Harry with a curious expression on her face.

"Sorry, didn't you know?" Harry asked. "All of the kids are at Hogwarts, they'll be second years in September. Jamie, Melanie and Evan are Gryffindors, Joanne is a Ravenclaw and Panya is a Slytherin."

"Really?" asked Ginny, glancing at the Arab pre-teen. "I wouldn't have guessed that, even if I had known they were magical."

Harry smiled, "She might be a Slytherin, but she's sweet. Not all like Malfoy or one of his ilk."

"That's a relief," observed Ginny, who had been a little concerned for Harry's 'little sister' for a moment.

After their lunch, the kids – including Harry and Ginny – headed back into the water, first into wave pool, then back onto the slides for another couple of hours. When Mr Prosser called them out of the water, Ginny was happy, but sore and exhausted, and looked in askance at Jamie and Melanie as they skipped towards the changing rooms.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Panya, a slight frown on her face.

"I'll be fine," Ginny assured her. "I haven't got as many bruises as this in weeks. I'll need a moment."

Panya relaxed, and followed the other girls towards the exit.

True to her word, Ginny managed to get moving a minute or two later, and she and the others were dried and changed long before the staff started doing their final rounds before closing.

Before she left the Prosser house to Zeta back to The Orchard, Ginny asked for – and received – permission to send Hedwig to Bill with a message asking to meet up at one of Bill's favourite spots in Muggle London.

* * *

 _A/N: This one's a little shorter than usual, but it seems like a good place to stop so I'm going to break it here. However, my next chapter is already beta'd so it should be up shortly._


	2. Chapter 2: The Weasley Wedding

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 2: A Weasley Wedding**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the

Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books, two of which is touched upon in this chapter, and others that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the 'New Tens' as screened, and therefore includes several 'legacy' and original characters on the DC side._

* * *

 **Side Street,  
London, WC2  
20** **th** **July, 1155 BST**

" _Recognised Protector B147_ ," announced the Zeta Booth as Ginny stepped out. Ginny waited for a moment for it to power down, then turned onto Charing Cross Road and headed north up the road, that - despite being the middle of the day on a Sunday - was busy.

Five minutes later, after passing by the Leaky Cauldron, she pulled open the door of W & G Foyle Ltd, a - sometimes eccentric - but well-stocked bookshop, and entered. She bypassed the stacks - which already had several browsing customers - and entered the cafe. Looking around, she didn't see Bill, so she ordered a bowl of soup and some bread from the counter and sat down at a table to wait.

She hadn't been waiting long, as her soup hadn't even arrived yet, when Bill sat down opposite her. "Hi Bill."

"Hi, Firefly," replied her eldest brother. "How's it going?"

Ginny smiled, "Pretty good. Alanna took a group of us to Chester Zoo yesterday for Danny's birthday. That was fun - a different sort of fun than the waterpark I went to for Harry's "little sister" Jamie's birthday two weeks ago - but still a lot of fun."

"And... the Team?"

"That's been pretty quiet for me," Ginny replied. "I missed the big fight at Geneva and I have been only been on two short missions - the hunt for the Steel City Stripper..." Here Bill started, and looked like he wanted to say something. "… It was fine, I got a bit roughed up, but I managed to hex him and then Cole hit him with a Muggle wheelie bin. He surrendered after that."

Bill relaxed a little at that, "What about the other one? Another rapist?"

Ginny shook her head. "We do a lot of other work as well. My second operation was a search-and-rescue in the Irish Sea - a teenage boy fell off a yacht in the Irish Sea and got swept away before his sailing partner could pick him up."

"Did you find him?"

Ginny nodded again, then cast her mind back to the events of two days before…

* * *

 _ **Herefordshire, WD3  
18**_ _ **th**_ _ **July, 1530 BST**_

 _"Rescue Base, this is Bio-Ship Two," I declared as I turned the Z'orr away from SCOPE's Urban Warfare Compound and towards the coast. "Do you have an update on the search area?"_  
 _  
"_ Affirmative, Bio-Ship Two. _"_ _confirmed the SARF controller. "_ Proceed bearing three-two-two magnetic from current location towards grid reference fifty-three degrees, forty-seven minutes north, by four degrees, fifty-seven minutes west then proceed north. Bio-Ship Three will approach from the north, Rescue One-Two-Two will approach from the east. Weather patterns put the swimmer within two square miles of that location. _"_

"Understood Rescue Base," I told him. "ETA at search grid is six minutes."

 _"_ Rescue Base, standing by…"

* * *

 _ **London, WC2**_

 _She paused for a moment as her brother appeared to be trying to figure something out. "What?"_

"The 'urban warfare compound', that's in England somewhere, right?"

"Herefordshire, why?" asked Ginny, though she had sneaking feeling she knew.

"I know enough about Muggle navigation to know that that location is _over a hundred miles_ from Hereford in the _middle_ of the Irish Sea."

"Yep," agreed Ginny.

"How did you get there in _six minutes_?!"

"Ma'aleca'andran Bio-Ships are _very_ fast," said Ginny with a grin. "I've clocked _Z'orr_ at over one and a half times the speed of sound."

"Wow," said her brother, impressed.

"I know."

* * *

 _ **Irish Sea  
**_ _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **July, 1536 BST**_

 _"Rescue Base, this is Bio-Ship Two, we have arrived at the search area," I declared as I angled the_ Z'orr _down towards the waves and opened the rear ramp. "Preparing to deploy searcher_."

"Received, Bio-Ship Two. Bio-Ship Three is ten minutes out, Rescue One-Two-Two will be on-station in twenty. _"_

"Understood, Rescue Base," I said, and turned towards the other member of my team. "Nita?"

"On my way," my friend confirmed, then rose and headed towards the ramp. She whispered a word 'pomboo' and dived off into the cold waters of the Irish Sea.

* * *

 **London WC2  
**

"How long did it take?" asked Bill.

"Not long," Ginny admitted. "Nita was able to locate him using 'dolphin echolocation' before Rescue One-Two-Two was able to get there. He was cold and _very tired_ but he'll be fine. And hopefully a little more cautious when he's sailing."

"Dolphin echolocation'?" asked Bill, intrigued.

"Nita's wears the Tantu Totem of the Zambesi."

Bill's expression immediately shifted to understanding, "I've heard of that totem, it's from Western Africa isn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "Although some historians apparently think the Zambesi were originally from the Rift Valley of Eastern Africa as they speak Swahili and are named for a Zambian river."

"That would make sense," agreed Bill. "Sounds like you know quite a bit about them, are you two friends?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess so, she and Eddie Montrose are dating, so she tends to spend quite a bit of time around the Orchard. We've trained and played a few games of Muggle pool together. She and Eddie were also on the squad that took down the Stripper."

She paused for a moment as one of the cafe staff placed the Weasleys' bread and bowls of soup and then returned to the counter. After focusing her attention on her soup for a few moments, she regarded her brother, "I suppose you're wondering why I sent you the letter?"

"I must admit..." said Bill, he had finished his soup and was now working on his bread.

Ginny fished inside her bag and pulled out her mother's letter and handed it to Bill. "Mum sent me this a week ago..."

Bill took the letter, opened it and then began to read. It only took a moment for him to read it, but Ginny could see his expression flit through conflicted to annoyed and finally understanding. He sighed and looked up again, "Who's seen this?"

"Harry, the two of us, Mum... maybe Dad."

"I doubt it," Bill said, looking relieved to know that she'd mostly kept it quiet. "This isn't Dad's style. Especially if he can get hold of you?"

Ginny nodded. "He knows the telephone number of The Orchard and he can also access to The Consulting Room and contact me from there."

Bill looked conflicted again, "I'm sorry that Mum sent you..." he said, indicating the letter. "And I don't like that she's talking down and belittling your choices..."

"But she's right that you'll be disappointed if I'm not at your wedding," Ginny finished for him.

Bill paused, halfway between relieved and embarrassed, and nodded. "You don't have to... with everything that's going on between you and Mum I'd understand if you wanted to stay away..."

"It's okay," Ginny told her brother. "I'd be lying if I said was looking forward to seeing Mum again - and I'm seriously considering having my birthday party at The Orchard, not at the Burrow..."

"I don't blame you there," Bill agreed. "So, you'll come?"

"I'll be there on the day," Ginny agreed. "Is Mum doing the dresses?"

"No, Fleur's mother, Apolline, is getting them from _Mieux Habillée_ in Le Rue du Magie."

Ginny was relieved to hear that. "When should I go?"

Billy looked a little reluctant, then replied. "Can we go today?"

Ginny paused, then finished in her bag for the mobile phone she'd borrowed from stores after moving out of The Burrow. "Sure. I'm going to see if Nita is free, her _mamma_ was a Muggle fashion model and is still active in the business, so she knows a fair bit about it."

"That's fine," agreed Bill.

It turned out that Nita was free, and - as Ginny suspected - was eager to help with clothes shopping, so she joined the Weasleys outside the bookshop half-an-hour later and after finding a scheduled spot, Bill Side-Along Apparated them to Paris.

* * *

 **The Burrow**  
 **Ottery St Catchpole** **  
** **1st August, 1450 BST**

Ginny was just about to zip up the back of her dress when there was a knock on the door. "One minute," she replied, then quickly fastened the back and glanced at the other two people in the room – her brother's bride-to-be Fleur Delacour and her eleven-year old sister Gabrielle – both were dressed, Fleur in a lavish white organza with a black heart design on the bodice formed by a pair of phoenixes and Gabrielle in a silver and black sleeveless dress similar to her own.

Satisfied, Ginny crossed to the door and opened it. Fleur's father was standing outside, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Ginny agreed, then glanced backwards. "Fleur?"

" _Une dernière chose, papa,_ " replied Fleur, as Gabrielle picked up the Prewett Tiara and settled it on her sister's head. " _Bon. Je suis prêt,_ " she declared as she rose to her feet and joined Ginny and her father at the door. Monsieur Delacour took her by the arm and guided her out of the room and down the stairs.

Ginny and Gabrielle quickly slotted in behind them and soon they were passing through the kitchen and out into the garden – which due to a lot of extra work was tidier than Ginny could remember it being at any point in her nearly sixteen years – heading towards the marque that had been set up at the far end of the garden.

As they approached the marque, a quiet murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter filtered out towards them. Ginny could just see her mother and father strolling up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives - her mother was wearing a brand new set of amethyst-coloured robes with a matching hat – to where Ginny's eldest brothers were standing at the front of the marquee - Bill in the centre, flanked by Charlie and Percy - all three wearing dress robes, with large, white roses in their buttonholes.

A wolf-whistle – probably from one of the twins – and then an outbreak of giggling – likely from the Veela cousins – broke through the soft buzz. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled, from what seemed to be the golden balloons floating through the marquee.

"It is time," said Monsieur Delacour, and led the way through the entrance to the marquee.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour guided Fleur up the aisle towards the podium, with Ginny and Gabrielle trailing behind. After a few moments, Fleur and her father reached the front and Monsieur Delacour passed her arm over to Bill, then joined his wife in the front row of seats and Ginny and Gabrielle took their places by Charlie and Percy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly sing-song voice from the podium. Ginny glanced over at and saw a small, tufty-haired wizard in Ministry presider's robes, now standing in front of Bill and Fleur. 'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls …"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper.

Ginny found Harry's face in the crowd, and then grinned and winked at him - which he returned - then quickly faced the front again.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle …?"

In the front row, Ginny's mother, and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Hermione turned and beamed at Ron who was sitting beside her; her eyes, too, were full of tears.

"… then I declare you bonded for life." The tufty-haired wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: birds of paradise and tiny, golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so - Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly - he waved his wand. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band trooped towards the podium.

The hired waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, Butterbeer and Firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches but before Ginny could even think about getting anything, the entire wedding party – including her - were enveloped by a crowd of well-wishers.

Ginny plastered a smile on her face and tried to ignore her growling stomach as the crowd jostled for position in the receiving line. Mercifully, the crowd thinned out after a few moments and then the band began to play and Bill and Fleur moved onto the dance floor, followed by both sets of parents.

Ginny was about to grab a waiter - with Fleur as the centre of attention it wasn't like anyone would notice her absence - when something caught her eye… One of the 'Veela cousins' was wearing an unusually fierce expression and staring at something or someone. Turning to follow her gaze, Ginny saw she was looking at Xeno Lovegood and Ginny suddenly had a terrible feeling… " _Noumilías_ ," she whispered. * _Harry, where are you_?*

* _On the far side of the dance floor from you,*_ replied Harry. * _Why_?*

*I've got a feeling that one of the 'Veela cousins' is about to do something rather rash,* she replied. _*Can you get to Mr Lovegood?*_

*On it.*

*Hurry…* Ginny told him, moving towards the Veela. But before she could get within arm's length of the girl, the Veela shifted into her bird form and launched a fireball at Xeno. The first one missed, but the second flew true and was seconds from hitting Mister Lovegood when Harry pushed him out of the way, then blocked the fireball with adark-grey circular shield that expanded out from his wrist.

"Hey, _birdlady_!"shouted Ginny, distracting the attacker briefly as she conjured another pair of fireballs. "Stop!"

She turned to Ginny. "I'm going to kill that _murderer_!"

"Okay… even if I thought that that was true," said Ginny, her tone indicating that she thought that Mr Lovegood being a murder _extremely_ unlikely. "This is a wedding, my _brother_ 's wedding. You need to _chill out_ , before I put you down."

"Never, I will have my revenge!" declared the Veela, spinning around again towards Mr Lovegood.

"Okay, I gave you a chance…" said Ginny and raised her hand towards the Veela. " _Pagomeno_!"

A rune formed between her outstretched fingers, then unleashed a freezing stream of power that knocked the woman backwards and coated her in ice crystals.

Percy and Charlie were the first to reach her. "Ginny, why did you?" Percy demanded arrogantly.

"Shush, Perce," said Charlie.

Ginny guessed that _he_ didn't think that she had started it. Percy, she guessed wasn't quite so sure. "She wanted to kill Mister Lovegood, called him a murderer… which I think is rather unlikely."

Charlie nodded, "Mr Lovegood's certainly _odd_ , but a murderer… I can't see it."

Glancing at Percy, she could tell that Percy agreed with _that much_ , but he still wasn't happy. "You still shouldn't have…."

"Percy… she was throwing _fireballs_ around," Ginny retorted. "Even if she _hadn't_ hit Mr Lovegood, _somebody else_ could easily have been hurt."

At that, Percy's expression changed, despite his earlier disapproval, she could tell that she had changed his mind.

At that moment, another of the guests - her neighbour Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang, who was wearing the jade green and gold of the Holyhead Harpies - came over. "Cedric's checked her over, she's a got a touch of frostbite…"

"So have I…" noted Ginny, examining her fingers. They were reddish, cold, and slightly numb. "Apparently, that spell shouldn't be cast without gloves on."

"A dose of Pepper-Up Potion should fix that," suggested Charlie.

"I'll get on that."

"Cedric had the same idea," Cho agreed. "He's going to take her in and let the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol take care of her."

"That should be the end of it then," insisted Percy. "The authorities will deal that… woman. She will learn that there is a _right_ way and a _wrong_ way to go about things."

Ginny wasn't as confident as her brother that it would be that simple, but as she didn't _know_ any different, she decided to let him have the last word for now. "I'm going to get that Pepper-Up and have something to eat," Ginny told her brothers. "Then I owe Harry a dance."

"Why?" asked Charlie.

Ginny smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

* * *

Two hours later, she was in the middle of a dance with the twins' friend Lee when she was distracted by twin Apparition cracks just beyond the ward boundary. She glanced that way, but relaxed when she saw that the new arrivals were a pair of Hit Wizards. _They must be coming to follow up on Cedric's arrest of that Veela_.

Satisfied that it wasn't anything that she needed to worry about for now – her dad would let her know if they had any questions for her – she turned her attention back to Lee.

Moments later, she was shocked when she was torn away from him, "What the…" she sputtered, words dying in her throat between she realised that her attacker was one of the Hit Wizards. Before she could do anything, he wrenched her arms behind her back and shackled them together and started pulling her towards the ward boundary. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked. _*Harry, help me!*_

The Hit Wizard didn't reply until they were outside the boundary, then he paused, allowing his partner to catch up. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are under arrest on charges of magical assault, underage magic and illegal use of a wand contrary to Clause Two of the Wand Use." The Hit Wizard responded, then before she could reply, they Apparated away.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic,  
London SW1  
1830 BST**

"'That should be the end of it then'," muttered Ginny. "Everything will be fine… nothing to worry about…" She snorted. "Boy, was he wrong."

The two Hit Wizards hustled her towards the lifts. Once they reached them, they pushed her into an empty one and followed her inside. The grilles slid shut with a crash behind them and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling as usual.

" _Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office._ "

 _"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre._ "

 _"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats._ "

When the doors opened, three of the memos zoomed out but a dozen more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.

 _"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau._ "

" _Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee._ "

Two of the memos zoomed out of the door, however this time none came in. However, that didn't stop the remaining memos from continuing to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, and then after another moment the doors opened and the voice made its final announcement.

" _Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services._ "

As soon as the doors opened, they pushed her forward. Ginny staggered, just about catching herself before she fell. Which was a good thing given that her hands were shackled behind her. She almost said something to them but decided that she was in enough trouble as it was.

They turned the opposite way than Ginny was used to, and after passing several doors – all closed – came to a set of shabby, pine ones. The larger of the two Hit Wizards shoved Ginny hard into the middle of the doors, knocking them open, and this time she couldn't catch herself before she hit the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of her and distracted her long enough that she heard only snatches of what the Hit Wizards were saying to the woman at the desk. "Daughter of the French… magical assault…. Pius Thicknesse?"

"He's left for the weekend, Sweets," replied the woman. "Theopholous Diggle might still be available, would you like me to check?"

"His uncle is a friend of her father," replied the older Hit Wizard.

"Perhaps not then," agreed the woman. "She'll have to stay until Monday."

 _What?_ thought Ginny. _That doesn't sound right…_ She was just about to say something when the younger wizard kicked her in the side, knocking the wind out of her again.

"Do you have her wand?" asked the woman, wilfully ignoring her colleague's brutality.

"I don't…" Ginny tried to say, but was silenced by a foot on her neck. To her surprise, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the older Hit Wizard hand over a vaguely familiar looking wand. _Merlin's beard, that's the wand I got from that_ Zuiverheider _that tried to kill me in Svalbard. That's_ not _good._

"Shoes too," the woman reminded them.

Deciding that it might be better to keep silent for a while until she could figure out how to explain the wand, Ginny kept quiet while the two men pulled her to her feet and removed her shoes, which they handed over to the woman at the desk – according to the plaque on the desk, the ironically named Honoria Sprake – who put both the wand and Ginny's shoes into a large paper bag.

Then, without warning, the two Hit Wizards jerked Ginny away from the desk and pushed her against the nearest wall. Then there were several flashes as Sprake took some pictures of Ginny, and then they yanked her back to the counter again. Where a small card with her name, address and other details were written now sat. Ginny heard a click and then her arms were free of the shackles but she was still being held by the Hit-Wizards. Without even giving her the opportunity to co-operate, the two men wrenched first one and then the other arm forward, Sprake cast a quick spell on her fingers that stained the tips back and then they pushed them against the paper recording her prints. Then Sprake duplicated it and attached one to her property bag – which was then Banished to a filling cabinet - and added the other to a binder on her desk. While she was doing that, Sweets' young partner produced a golden rod similar to a Muggle car antenna and wave it over her briefly. "She's clear."

"Put her in number four," said Sprake and then went back to the newspaper she'd been reading when Ginny was hauled in. Without any further warning, the Hit Wizards pulled Ginny away from the desk and half-walked half-dragged her through the bullpen to the holding cells beyond, opened one of the doors and tossed her in. This time, with her hands free, she was able to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"Good night," sneered Sweets as he slammed the door behind her. "Sleep tight."

 _I knew today was a bad idea,_ thought Ginny as she tried to find a comfortable position on the stone shelf that served as a 'bed', pulling the rough blanket around herself to try and keep the cold out. _But I didn't think it would be this bad…_

Her last thought before the pain of her injuries caused her to pass out was, _I hope Harry can get me out this…_

* * *

 _A/N: Oops, another difficult chapter for Ginny. I really_ do _seem to be putting her in a lot of bother don't I? Anyway, all will be resolved in the next chapter and there probably only going to be another chapter or maybe two after that in the current "season". After that, I'm considering splitting the next "season" (which will shift the narrative to a more HP-centric one) into another story, as much of it will work better from a different main PoV character. I'd be interested in hearing my readers' thoughts on that as I have a general idea what I want to do with it, but some of the fine detail will be decided by who the main PoV character is. Currently, it looks like using my OC Jamie Prosser as the main POV will fit my plans the best, but I could stick with Ginny or even fall back to the default of Harry, but I'd rather not as apart from one or two chapters it would hamper the story._


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Consequences

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 3: Truth and Consequences**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books, two of which is touched upon in this chapter, and others that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the 'New Tens' as screened, and therefore includes several 'legacy' and original characters on the DC side.  
_ _  
_

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic,  
London SW1  
2nd August, 0830 BST** **.**

 _What the…_ thought Ginny as she drifted back into consciousness the next morning. Then, she felt the cold stone underneath her and everything that happened the day before came flooding back. "Those bast…" she began, but cut herself off when she spotted a familiar face crouched next to her stone shelf 'bed'.

"Don't stop on my account," said Tonks with a grin. "I've said worse."

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny. "I thought I was stuck in here 'till Monday?"

"Harry managed to get hold of Madam Bones, she's agreed to come in specially to investigate the situation," said Tonks, rummaging in her bag, and removing some sandwiches which she handed to Ginny. "You should be fine, Cedric agrees that that Veela was well out of line."

"I thought I heard something about her father being some sort of bigwig in France?" asked Ginny as she took a big bite out of a sausage and egg sandwich.

Tonks nodded, "Pierre Delaforêt, he's the Senior Mugwump for the French seats on the International Confederation of Wizards."

Ginny groaned, that was all she needed…

"That's probably the main - maybe even the only - reason those two meatheads even bothered to bring you in at all." Tonks added. "Although, I've been asking around and your dad's not too popular at the moment either. Something about his work ethic making the Patrol look bad."

"That's not exactly reassuring, Tonks," Ginny complained. "They found that wand I picked up at Svalbard."

"Why didn't you hand it in?" asked Tonks.

Ginny shrugged, "I only cast that one Bat Bogey Hex at that _Zuiverheider_ after he tried to kill me and Harry and I took him down and chucked it in a drawer in my room and forgot about it."

Tonks frowned, "So, you didn't have it on you when they brought you in?"

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't even looked at the thing in three months, Sweets' partner-"

"Andrew Thurkell," supplied Tonks. "Came into the Patrol about the same time I joined the Aurors, more of a sidekick or a flunky than a partner really."

"Yeah, him," agreed Ginny. "He must have gone into the Burrow and nabbed it from my old room."

Tonks pondered this. "That's odd… Arthur didn't mention anything about being told about a search…"

"Doesn't surprise me," said Ginny darkly. "Dad was up in the paddock when they jumped me and dragged me off."

"I think I need to check a couple of things…" said Tonks, rising to her feet. She opened her bag again and removed a bundle of clothing. "Here, Molly thought you might like some fresh clothes."

"Thanks," said Ginny, taking them gratefully.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes to take you to Madam Bones."

"I'll be ready," Ginny assured her.

* * *

As promised, Ginny was cleaned up and dressed and waiting at the door when Tonks returned twenty minutes later. "Ready?" Tonks asked.

"As I'll ever be," Ginny replied. "Anything I should know?" she asked as they walked up the corridor towards the Hit Wizard bullpen.

Tonks nodded. "Cedric is fetching the files on Pius' investigation. She also knows how rough Sweets and Thurkell were when they brought you in, so she's not exactly fond of them or Sprake at the moment either."

"That doesn't exactly harm my case," Ginny noted. "Any word on the wand?"

Tonks made a face. " _That_ doesn't exactly work in your favour," Tonks suggested. "I've owled Ollivander to come in and check it out. Hopefully he can prove it wasn't yours."

Ginny wasn't overly hopeful, she'd only ever had a second-hand wand, so she and Ollivander had never met. However, her mood improved slightly when she and Tonks entered Madam Bones' office and found that she wasn't alone.

Her father and Kathryn were also present.

"Have a seat, Miss Weasley," said Madam Bones. "I don't like some of what I'm hearing about this case, so I'd like to hear your side of the story before we go any further."

Given her experiences with the Department over the last twelve hours, Ginny thought that was an oddly reasonable idea. "I'm willing to cooperate, Madam Bones."

"Excellent, that will make things a lot easier," said Madam Bones, "So you understand why you are here?"

"More or less… It's because I hexed that Veela…" she paused.

"Igraine Delaforêt," supplied Tonks.

"Yeah, her," agreed Ginny.

"Why did you do that?" asked Madam Bones.

"We were at my brother Bill's wedding at the Burrow. I saw her scowling at Xeno Lovegood, then she transformed, threw a fireball at him…"

"According to Auror Trainee Diggory, Mr Potter was able to shield Mr Lovegood from the fireball?" said Madam Bones.

Ginny nodded. "Using an expandable shield hidden in a bracelet, not a spell," she insisted.

Madam Bones checked her notes, and then nodded. "That agrees with the statement from Mr Lovegood and Trainee Diggory's notes." Madam Bones confirmed. "What happened next?"

"I told her to stop…" said Ginny. "She claimed that Mr Lovegood was a 'murderer', and she would have her revenge."

Ginny glanced at Madam Bones, who looked like she was expecting this.

"I told her that even if it was true – and I don't think that it is – that we were in the middle of the wedding so she needed to calm down, or I was going to put her down."

Ginny glanced over the three adults in front of her. Her father looked a little surprised at this, but otherwise okay, Kathryn was smiling slightly, apparently satisfied with her response. Madam Bones appeared unsurprised, but neutral.

"What then?"

"Then she turned around to face Mr Lovegood again," replied Ginny. "So, I hexed her."

"What hex?"

"'Pagameno'," said Ginny. "A wandless variation of the Freezing Charm."

Madam Bones turned to her mentor, "Professor?"

"A good choice against a firecaster," Kathryn replied. "I might have done the same thing."

"Dangerous?"

"A single spell?"

Madam Bones nodded.

"Not really, chilblains are common… perhaps a touch of frostbite," Kathryn told her. "But it's definitely a non-lethal."

Madam Bones seemed pleased at that, and made a couple of notes. "Why didn't you let someone else handle it? Mr Lovegood himself for instance?"

Ginny frowned, "She was throwing around _fireballs_ and pretty accurately too, Mr Lovegood didn't react quick enough and I thought someone might get hurt if she wasn't stopped quickly."

Her mentor made a noise at this point.

Madam Bones glanced in her direction, "Professor?"

"Clause Seven of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery allows for the use of magic in life-threatening circumstances."

"I agree," said Madam Bones, then turned back to Ginny. "While your action were not ideal, I agree that they were justified and reasonable so I'm withdrawing Mlle Delaforêt's magical assault complaint and the underage magic charge." Then she shuffled around the parchments on the desk. "That leaves the wand charge. According to Auror Tonks, you claim that you didn't use the wand and it was removed from your room at the Burrow. Do you have anything to add about that?"

"No, ma'am."

Madam Bones turned to Tonks, "Auror Tonks, please Floo Ollivander's and find out if he has finished his analysis."

"I'm on it," said Tonks and crossed to the fireplace. " _Ollivander's_!"

Moments later, an elderly long-haired man's head appeared in the fireplace, "Good morning Madam Bones."

"Good morning, Mr Ollivander. Do you have anything for me?"

"The wand is Italian Maple. Fourteen inches, inflexible, with a Griffin feather core. It has been in use for twenty-two years."

"One of yours?"

"Definitely not," replied Ollivander, emphatically. "I only use dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers in my wands."

"Do you know any wandmakers that use griffin feathers?"

Ollivander nodded, "Madam Anciano at _Baguettes d'Aniciano_ on _Le Rue du Magie_ uses griffin feather, as does _Kyrios Khéreliás_ on _Odos Mageía_."

Ginny's mentor spoke up at this point, "Mr Ollivander, you say that the wand has been in use for twenty-two years?"

"Yes, I certain of that."

"Can you tell whether the wand has changed allegiance?"

Ollivander brightened at this, "Of course, as a wandmaker I have to be aware of that anytime I handle a wand."

"Has it?"

"No, it's still bonded to the original owner."

"Is there any possibility that it changed allegiance to Miss Weasley here?" asked her mentor pointing towards her.

Ollivander looked slightly offended at the question. "There are some small indications that someone else may have handled at some point, perhaps Miss Weasley, but other than that no."

"Can you tell if has been used recently?"

"Not within the last few hours certainly," replied Ollivander. "Several weeks ago, at least."

"End of April?" suggested Kathryn.

"That would be consistent," agreed Ollivander.

Kathryn turned to Madam Bones, "Madam Bones, given that Clause Two requires _use_ not mere _possession_ of a wand, I would suggest that this proves that the charge is without basis and should be withdrawn."

Madam Bones nodded, "I agree." Then she turned back to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, I apologise on behalf of my department for your inconvenience, and you are free to go. I will be looking into the circumstances of your arrest as it would appear to have been unjustified and inappropriate. I will let you know by the end of the week what I've decided."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," said Ginny, rising out of her chair.

"Tonks, can you walk her out?"

"Of course, Madam Bones," replied Tonks and ushered her out of the office.

* * *

 **The Burrow,  
Ottery St Catchpole  
5** **th** **August, 1000 BST**

"Ginny, an owl has come from the Ministry!" yelled her mother from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum!" replied Ginny and turned her broom towards the ground, with Ron not far behind.

Moments later, she was sitting at the table and had the letter in her hand, she quickly opened it and scanned the short missive.

Dear Miss Weasley,

 _We have completed our investigations regarding your offences under the Code of Wand Use and the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, and the magical assault on French national, Igraine Delaforêt, on the first of this month, at the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole._

 _Upon further investigation, your arrest for these charges was not warranted and no further disciplinary action will be taken against you for the above actions and the Ministry apologises for any inconvenience or distress that was caused by the precipitous actions of Hit Wizards Zebulon Sweets and Andrew Thurkell. Both Hit Wizards have been dismissed from the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, and the statuses of Desk Witch Honoria Sprake and Interrogator Pius Thicknesse are under review._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Xandra Cross_  
 _Senior Assistant to the Department Head,_  
 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Ginny looked up again.

By this time, she and her mother had been joined in the kitchen by Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" asked her mother, she was trying to hide her nervousness but Ginny could tell.

"I got off," Ginny replied. "And the two thugs that hauled me in…"

"Ginny!"

Ginny glared at her friend, "Hermione, they threw me through a door, letting me fall on the floor, then kicked me so hard in the ribs they broke two. What would you call them?"

Hermione had the good grace to look contrite at that, "Well, obviously, that was wrong… but they are Ministry officials and they should be treated with respect."

"Not anymore," said Ginny scornfully. "Madam Bones fired them."

"Yes!" cried Ron. "That'll teach them!"

Ginny snorted. She admired her brother's optimism, but in her experience that type rarely changed…

* * *

 _A/N: That wraps up the penultimate chapter of_ Ginny Weasley and the Squire of Wordenshire _. However, I am pleased to announce that the sequel, Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion, is currently in the planning stages and I will start writing it later this year.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Full Circle

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 4: Full Circle**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books, two of which is touched upon in this chapter, and others that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011) _, but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the 'New Tens' as screened, and therefore includes several 'legacy' and original characters on the DC side._

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location  
23** **rd** **August, 305 AS**_

 _"How fastidious you've become, Wormtail," hissed Voldemort. "As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has finally become wearisome for you?"_

 _"Oh, no, no," his parents' betrayer replied. "No, no, my Lord Voldemort." He paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say next. "I only meant… perhaps if we were to do it without the boy…"_

 _"No! The boy is everything!" declared Voldemort. "It cannot be done without him, and it will be done exactly as I said. I have waited sixteen years, Wormtail. A few more months will make no difference."_

 _At that moment, a third man who Harry was sure he'd never met but looked vaguely familiar moved into view and crouched beside Voldemort. "I will not disappoint you this time, my Lord. Everything is in place."_

 _"Good," said Voldemort. "Are our old comrades ready to strike when they get the sign?"_

 _"Yes, my lord."_

 _Then, a huge snake slithered into the room hissing loudly. Voldemort turned to Wormtail, "Nagini tells me that the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door, listening to every word we say."_

 _The third man glanced towards the door as Wormtail moved to open it._

 _"Step aside, Wormtail…" Voldemort ordered as soon as the door was opened and the old man revealed. "… so, I can give our guest a proper greeting…"_

 _Wormtail obeyed and Voldemort raised a wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and the old caretaker crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor._

* * *

 **Great Worden,  
Wordenshire BB7  
** **23** **rd** **August, 0415 BST** **  
**

Harry Potter woke with a start. At first, he remained flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. The old lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, was burning beneath his fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to his skin.

He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his contact lenses box, which was on the bedside table. He put them in and his bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window.

Harry ran his fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. He turned on the lamp beside him, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened his wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A leanly muscled boy of seventeen looked back at him, his blue eyes puzzled under his short-cropped dyed-brown hair. He examined the lightning-bolt scar of his reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging.

Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real... There had been two people he knew and two he didn't ... He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember... The dim picture of a darkened room came to him...There had been a snake on a hearth rug...a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail... a slightly familiar-looking stranger… and a cold, high voice...the voice of Lord Voldemort. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought...

His time with the Team had brought him in contact with many dangerous foes, but the _personal_ nature of his fight with Voldemort always made it seem different… almost _intimate_ in a way. He idly wondered if the first Batman had had similar feelings regarding the Joker…

Snapping himself out of his brief introspection, Harry pulled out some clothes and started to dress. If Voldemort was back in England – and Harry suspected he was – and preparing to move against him then he needed to inform the League as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, he exited the Zeta Tube into the Watchtower. Supermartian appeared to be deep in one of meditation trances but came out it as Harry moved towards him. "Squire?" he queried. "Is there a problem?"

"A development, certainly," Harry admitted. "I just a vision in my dreams, about Voldemort…"

"Show me," ordered Supermartian, his eyes glowing white as he drew on the telepathic skills of his Martian half.

* * *

 **The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
23** **rd** **August, 0605 BST  
** _  
_ _  
_Ginny slipped out of the back door into early morning air, and was about to start stretching-out before her run when she heard a low beeping sound coming from their shed. "No rest for the weary," she sighed and walked over to the shed.

As she suspected, the beeping sound was coming from the comm-unit of _Zeta_ Module she'd stashed there weeks ago. She walked up to it and allowed it to scan her. " _Recognised Protector B147_ ," confirmed the computer. " _Incoming message from the Watchtower, Priority Amber_."

"Play incoming call."

" _Acknowledged_ ," replied the computer.

A split second later, the small screen on the surface of the device lit up and Supermartian's face appeared on it. " _Protector, can you come up to the Watchtower as soon as you get this. Squire has urgent information to share with the Team._ "

"On my way," replied Ginny. She paused for a moment to consider whether to run back upstairs to get her bio-suit, but then decided that it was probably better not to keep the others waiting, so activated the teleporter and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **The Watchtower  
Earth Orbit  
23** **rd** **August, 0106 EDT  
**

A few moments later, Ginny reappeared on the Watchtower and headed towards the meeting room. Supermartian, Triton and Harry were already waiting.

"Thanks for coming, Ginny," said Harry as she took a seat beside him. Little Mermaid was sitting opposite.

"Anytime, Harry," replied Ginny as Maz blurred into the chair on Harry's other side.

"What's up?" said Maz.

"We're still waiting for Amanda," Harry told her. "I don't want to tell this story twice."

Maz didn't seem happy about that, but didn't say anything. But she didn't have to wait long as Amanda arrived before the hour was up.

Once she was seated, Harry was rose to his feet and scanned the room. "Hello, thank you for coming. Supermartian, is that everyone?"

The veteran Leaguer nodded, "Darkclaw, Kid Martian and Shadowfox are embedded in Gorilla City dealing with 'Grulti, heir of Grodd' and can't get away."

Harry nodded. "Let's get started then," he tapped a few controls and pulled up holo-screens in front of each of them. "For Amanda's benefit, I'm going to backtrack a little. Shortly after I was born, my parents found out that they - or possibly I - were being specifically targeted for death by self-styled 'dark lord' and terrorist leader, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, so we went into hiding. We should have been safe as only one person knew where we were. However, he was secretly in league with Voldemort and he betrayed our location."

Despite having heard the story before, Ginny couldn't help but feel a swell of anger at this.

"On All Hallows Eve, he attacked us at Godric's Hollow. My parents were murdered but – due to circumstances we still don't entirely understand – I survived and Voldemort was discorporated. I was removed from the wreckage of the cottage by Order of the Phoenix member Rubeus Hagrid - currently incarcerated in the wizarding prison Azkaban on false assault and murder charges – who was instructed to take me to live with my mother's relatives, the Dursley family, in Surrey."

He paused for a moment to take a drink of water. "At the time, Albus Dumbledore decided to do this because he believed that my godfather, Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, the 'white sheep' of an infamous magical family, was the one who betrayed my parents and I. However, three years ago, evidence was discovered that suggested that another friend of the family – Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail – may have been responsible instead. We believe he is currently working with the remnant of Voldemort, but previous attempts by the League to locate either him or his master have failed."

Ginny shivered a little at that, 'remnant' felt a little too much like 'Tom', who according to Kathryn was something called a Horcrux.

"Has something changed?" asked Little Mermaid.

"Yes," confirmed Harry, pausing for another drink. "Last night, I had a vision of Voldemort and Wormtail, they were in an abandoned manor house, discussing the fact that I had finally 'come out of hiding' and so they could 'proceed with the plan' to use their 'inside man' to lure me into a trap. Normally, this – by itself – wouldn't be much use as I didn't see outside the house in the vision. However, just as they were finishing their conversation, they were interrupted by a third player, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, who had discovered an eavesdropping local man, who was then killed by the remnant."

"When Squire approached me half-an-hour ago, I extracted the memory of the local man from his mind and ran facial recognition through Oracle," added Supermartian. "We got a match through almost immediately."

He touched one of the keys on his computer and the face of an old man popped up. "Frank Bryce, served during the Second World War, he was attached to the 148th Infantry Brigade and invalided out at the rank of Corporal in June 1940 due to injuries sustained at the Battle of Dunkirk. After receiving what rehabilitation was available, he took a job as a gardener for a family in Little Hangleton, England. He next came to official attention in the summer of '93 when he was a suspect in the murders of his masters."

Possibly because she had already been thinking about 'Tom', it didn't take Ginny long to make the connection. "Thomas Riddle, his wife Mary, and his adult son, Tom. Voldemort's father and his paternal grandparents."

Harry glanced at her, his expression briefly indecipherable even to her, then nodded. "Indeed, so we believe that Voldemort has returned to Little Hangleton, and we also believe that it was Voldemort, not Frank Bryce that murdered the Riddles in '43."

"When do we hit him?" asked Maz, her tone indicated that 'now' was the answer she was looking for.

Harry shook his head. "As much I would like to, we still don't know the capabilities of the remnant, and while Voldemort isn't a genuine challenger to the Dark Lord…"

Ginny snorted, "He wishes."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "Assuming he's heard of him?"

Ginny shrugged, the few bits and pieces that she could still remember didn't mention him, but it wasn't unlikely that he'd found out later.

"The instant kill potential of the Killing Curse and the wizard ability of Apparition – self-teleportation – means that we will be better off if we let them spring the trap and then strike while they are otherwise occupied with whatever ritual they have planned."

"We don't expect to have a great deal of notice once Voldemort instigates his plan, which is why we wanted to brief you immediately," added Supermartian. "If there are no further questions…."

There weren't.

"Then that's all for now," he told them. "Dismissed."

As Ginny rose to her feet, Harry moved to stand beside her. "Are you still up for the match later?"

"Mum's having kneazles about it," Ginny admitted. "But she's beginning to realise that she can't coddle me forever. When should I be at yours?"

"The Portkey leaves at ten-thirty," replied Harry.

"I'll be there," Ginny promised. Then before she could talk out of it, she kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room, heading towards the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

 **Ilkley Moor,  
West Yorkshire LS9  
23** **rd** **August, 1030 BST**

Ginny and the others – Harry, Jamie, and her friend Melanie – appeared in the typical flash of light outside the Harpies Stadium. Only Ginny and Jamie were dressed for occasion, though the Harpies' shirt that Jamie wore over her leggings was far closer to its original dark-green than Ginny's. Unlike his two favourite girls, Harry was dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, while Melanie wore a vest and jeans.

Ten minutes later, the quartet were in their seats and by the time eleven o'clock rolled around, the stadium was about two-thirds full and it looked to Ginny like the fans – most of which were wearing either Harpies' green or the navy-blue of Puddlemere - were mostly in place. Moments later, a wizard in Ministry robes appeared in the Executive Box, whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said " _Sonorus_!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen. . . my name is Derek Fowler and I welcome you to the opening game of the Holyhead Harpies' 1997 campaign!"

Most of the spectators – including all the ones in green - screamed and clapped. The huge blackboard opposite the Executive Box was wiped clear of its last message and now showed HARPIES: 0, UNITED: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce today's players! In a change from the European Cup-winning line-up of this season, playing in green today are... Carter, Copeland, Morgan, Chang, Reynolds, McLaughlin and… your captain and the Grand Dame of British Quidditch…. GWENOG JONES!"

Seven green-clad players zoomed out of the players' entrance and took a circuit around the pitch to the cheers of the green-clad supporters in the stands.

Fowler paused for a moment to allow the cheering to subside. "And in brown, for Puddlemere United are… Hawkins, Griffiths, Wadcock, Simpson, Townsend, Wood and… WILLIAMS!"

Another septet of players flew onto the pitch and after a lap around the pitch to the cheers of their fans they took position opposite the Harpies.

"And finally, our referee, from the British and Irish Quidditch Association… Isaias Crabtree!"

"Captains, shake hands!" said Crabtree.

Jones and Williams approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Three... two... one..." said Crabtree as he opened his trunk and released the Bludgers and the Snitch, which quickly flew out of sight. Then he picked up the Quaffle and threw it up in the air.

The sound of his whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms flew towards each other. "And it's Puddlemere in possession, Claude Hawkins with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Harpies goal posts, looking good, Claude! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Morgan, Valmai Morgan tearing UP the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by Wilbur Simpson, Morgan drops the Quaffle, it's caught by… Wadcock, Puddlemere back in possession, come on, Jacquelyn - nice swerve around Copeland – ducks a Bludger, sent her way by Jones - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO PUDDLEMERE!"

"Not a good start," observed Ginny, wryly over the boos of the Harpies' fans.

"No," Harry agreed. "Although if Oliver gets his way, I might not agree for long."

Ginny turned to him, confusion on her face. "What… why?"

"Oliver's been trying to get me to agree to try out for Puddlemere since my birthday," Harry replied. "Benjy Williams is looking to retire, injuries I think…"

"So _that's_ where you got the tickets," Ginny realised.

"Not entirely," Harry clarified. "Jamie got a season ticket for her birthday… the others – including mine - were freebies from Oliver though."

"Puddlemere in possession, Griffiths heading for the goal, dodges a Bludger from Harpies Captain Gwenog Jones, just Reynolds between her and the goal now… he shoots… and it's saved by Reynolds. Long pass to Copeland, now Morgan… who ducks a Bludger from McLaughlin, heading for the Puddlemere goal… can Oliver Wood, in his first match with the main team, stop the Harpies' leading scorer? She's shoots… and it's saved by Wood! Puddlemere are now back in possession, Griffiths with the Quaffle…"

The boos and jeers from the Harpies' fans got louder and louder, much to Ginny's disappoint. She was even more annoyed when an object flew from one of the stands and struck Puddlemere's leading scorer, Wilda Griffiths, on the head as she aimed the Quaffle at the goals.

The Puddlemere stands erupted into furious shouts as she spun to the ground semi-conscious.

Valmai Morgan swept in to snag the Quaffle, and turned towards the Puddlemere goal, but before she could get very far, Crabtree blew his whistle and she stopped and hovered in mid-air.

"It's a time-out!" yelled Fowler. "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Wilda Griffiths!"

Harry turned to Ginny, slightly confused. "What was that about?"

Ginny made a face. "Griffiths used to fly for the Harpies until she switched to Puddlemere a couple of seasons back. Apparently, one or two fans still hold a grudge."

A few minutes later, the mediwizards had treated the woman and she was back on her broom and heading into the air.

"The referee awards a penalty to Puddlemere United for a deliberate attack on their Chaser!" announced the commentator. "Griffiths takes the shot and puts it away…. TWENTY-ZERO TO PUDDLEMERE!"

This seemed to energise rather demoralise the Harpies as they quickly took the initiative. "Morgan has the Quaffle, ducks a Bludger from Townsend, long-pass to Carter who angles for the goals… another Bludger heads her way from Simpson, blocked by Captain Jones, Carter takes aim…. and scores! TEN-TWENTY TO THE HARPIES!"

"That's more like it!" said Ginny, pumping a fist enthusiastically.

"Harpies maintain possession… pass to Copeland… back to Morgan… she shoots and SCORES! THE HARPIES PULL LEVEL AT TWENTY-TWENTY!" declared Fowler. "Puddlemere in possession… Griffiths with the Quaffle, heading out of the Puddlemere scoring area… she takes a Bludger from Jones and is out of play!"

The sea of blue erupted into furious jeers as Morgan snatched the Quaffle and swung back towards the goal.

"This could be it…" said Ginny, eagerly.

"Shouldn't the referee call it…?" asked Melanie, as the mediwizards hurried out onto the field again.

Ginny shook her head. "That's what Beaters are _supposed_ to do."

"Morgan shoots… and scores again! THE HARPIES TAKE THE LEAD!" declared Fowler. "The mediwizards are removing Griffiths from the pitch and play continues…. The Harpies are still in possession… Carter with the Quaffle, takes a Bludger to the shoulder and drops the Quaffle… intercepted by Wadcock, blocked by McLaughlin, passes to Hawkins… intercepted by Copeland… passes to Morgan… she shoots… AND SCORES FOR HARPIES. THEY NOW LEAD THIRTY-TWENTY!"

"I think the Harpies might have this one in the bag…" suggested Jamie.

"Don't be so sure…" cautioned Ginny. "The Snitch is still in play…"

Harry nodded. "In fact… I think I see the Snitch…"

"Where?" asked Jamie.

Ginny glanced at Harry and then followed his eyeline. She spotted it a few seconds later, about the same time as Williams, the Puddlemere Seeker and Captain, spotted it and shot off towards it. Cho, who had been tailing him closely, was only a few broom lengths behind as they shot towards the glittering ball near the Puddlemere goals.

"The two Seekers have spotted the Snitch and are heading towards it, jockeying for position, Chang in the lead, now Williams… Williams, now seconds from the Snitch… dodges a Bludger from Jones, Chang now pulling ahead… she reaches for the Snitch… only two brooms to go…"

"Come on, come on…"

"AND SHE CATCHES THE SNITCH… On her debut match, Cho Chang wins the match for the Holyhead Harpies at ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY TO THIRTY!"

The Harpies fans' cheered loudly in victory, but this quickly turned to screams as an orange, fire spell burst from one of the Puddlemere stands and flew towards the victorious Harpies Seeker. Fortunately, she spotted it in time to dodge. But unfortunately, this meant that the spell kept going and smashed through the base of one of the support poles of their stand, which then lurched to one side and started to fall.

Ginny jumped to her feet and could feel herself losing her balance. "Harry…"

Harry threw out his arms to cover as many people as possible. " _DNATS_ _ETATIVEL!_ " he declared. "Ginny, I'll try and hold the stand. Get as many people to safety as possible!"

"On it!" confirmed Ginny. "Jamie, Melanie, lead people towards the exit… it's on the opposite side to the break…!"

Jamie paused for a moment, clearly a little intimated by the situation.

" _Thanaitor_ , _Corchala_ , _Khaiphos_!" said Ginny, and then leapt into the air. "You need to go NOW! Harry can't hold it for long!"

She took a deep breath and then pulled Melanie to her feet as well. "Let's move it people, quick as you can!"

As if they were waiting for instructions, the fans at the base of the stand started to move towards the stairs.

"Let's keep it orderly, people!" Jamie told them, trying to keep the smaller fans from being crushed.

Satisfied that the evacuation was underway, Ginny flew towards the top of the stand and grabbed an older gentleman under the arms and lifted him off the stand.

"What are you doing…?" demanded the man, struggling in her arms.

"Saving your life!" replied Ginny coolly. "Be still!"

He seemed to accept that and seconds later he was back on the ground and Ginny was returning for another fan.

She kept this up for about five minutes until the Aurors arrived and were able to take over, then she and her group disappeared before reporters could arrive.

* * *

 **The Orchard  
Royctonshire  
25** **th** **August, 1030 BST**

"Well, how do you feel?" Doctor Montrose asked as Ginny entered her office two days later. "Kathryn thought you might get flashbacks or nightmares…"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied. "Ilkey Moor was very different from Svalbard… I knew what needed to be done and I did it, and people were saved."

"I'm glad," the older woman said. "I'd like to see you at least once a month just to be sure… and of course I'll be available if you need anything."

"So I'm cured?" asked Ginny.

"I think you've come to terms with your past and your role in the future."

"I'll take it." Ginny said with a grin.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that's it for Ginny Weasley and the Squire of Wordenshire. All being well, the story of the_ Legacy of the Dark Knight _will continue in_ Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion _later in the year_.


	5. Chapter 5: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 5: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened, and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of_ Deathly Hallows _in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place,  
London N7.  
1st September, 0800 BST, 17AL.**

Jamie groaned as a throaty, croaking voice roused her out of sound sleep. "What… why?"

"You need to get up," said Kreacher. "Master Harry's Jamie leaves for Hogwarts today and Master Harry says Master Harry's Jamie needs good breakfast."

"He's right," admitted Jamie and slid out of bed. "Thanks, Kreacher."

The crotchety, old elf got that odd look on his face that he tended to get when someone said something nice to him.

Jamie slipped on her dressing gown and slippers and skipped downstairs to the kitchen where her brother was in the process of dishing up breakfast. "Kreacher woke you all right?"

Jamie slipped into the empty chair beside her mother, who was reading something on one of the tablets they'd brought down from home. "I think it still surprises him that people can be _nice_ to house-elves."

Harry nodded, "From what I've heard, most witches and wizards – especially the purebloods that might actually _own_ one – tend to have only a few 'modes' when it comes to house-elves, indifference, cruelty or both."

"That's _horrible_!"

"I agree," said Harry, as he served eggs to her parents. "But house-elves aren't like humans, they have their own way of seeing the world and any change will have to be measured and gradual. Eggs?"

"Please," said Jamie.

Harry cracked some more eggs into the frying pan and then checked on the toast in the oven. Apparently satisfied that it was done, he muttered something like 'carrot knee flask knee tuck' and a few other that she couldn't make out and the toast flew out of the open oven, separated itself into halves and slid down into the toast rack.

"Harry!"

"What, Beryl?" asked her brother. "It's harmless. And good practice."

"Fair enough," agreed her mother. "Just don't get in the habit of _relying_ on magic to do everything for you."

"I won't," Harry replied and turned back to the stove, poked at the eggs for a moment and then, apparently having decided that they were done, turned off the stove and brought the pan over the table to serve them up.

Jamie tucked in quickly and within half-an-hour she was finished and helping her brother with the washing-up.

"Have you finished packing?" Her mum asked her after she hung up the dish towel to dry.

"Yes, Mum," Jamie replied. "I checked it over last night and Kreacher put it in the car. I just need to go up and get dressed and then I'll be ready to go."

"There's no need to hurry, we won't be leaving for another couple of hours," Her mum added. "I want to miss the rush hour if possible."

Jamie nodded and headed upstairs. After a moment's thought, she decided that she had time to take a shower first, so after snagging one of the spare towels from the first-floor linen cupboard she headed into the bathroom.

Two hours later, now dressed in her favourite t-shirt dress for the journey to Hogwarts, Jamie was waiting with Harry in the old ballroom for her mum, when she came down from the top floor, setting off Mrs Black as usual.

Harry strode into the hall and declared, " _Gah dlo uoy pu tuhs_!" Which seemed to stop her screeching, although for how long Jamie wasn't sure as it could have been surprise as much as anything.

"I appreciate the save, Harry," her mum said. "But I'm sure if 'hag' is the right term."

Harry shrugged. "It worked."

"That's true," admitted her mum. "Shall we get going?"

They all agreed that it was time, so she lead the way down the corridor to the front door, where Kreacher was waiting. Her brother turned to him, "Beryl, Gill and I will be back for lunch, Kreacher. Then we're heading back to Great Worden."

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the old elf. "Kreacher will have lunch ready for Master and his muggles when he returns."

"Goodbye, Kreacher," said Jamie.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter's Jamie," replied Kreacher as her mum opened the door. "Have a good term."

"I will," Jamie assured him, resisting the urge to hug him, she wasn't sure the crotchety old elf would survive the shock.

By the time she was outside, her dad was already waiting in their people-carrier with the engine already running, so they piled in immediately and he set off towards the station.

* * *

 **King's Cross Station**

 **Camden, London N1.**

 **1st September, 1040 BST**

The threatened rain still hadn't arrived by the time that they arrived at King's Cross and the group were able to easily slip across the busy road and into the station. Despite the gap of several years, they were used to getting onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the apparently solid barrier dividing Platforms Nine and Ten, the only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, to avoid attracting Muggle attention. Harry and Jamie went first wheeling her trolley with Hedwig in her cage on top, her parents followed inconspicuously behind. Harry and Jamie leaned casually against the barrier, chatting unconcernedly, and slid sideways through it... and as they did so, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters materialized in front of them.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Hedwig gazed around imperiously in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. Jamie set off to find her friends, and Harry followed her. They found an empty carriage before they found her friends, so Harry stowed his sister's luggage and then they hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye so that Jamie could say goodbye to her parents.

"Have a good term, Jamie," said her mother. "Try not to get into trouble."

"Or at least try not to get caught?" suggested Jamie, impishly.

Her mother smiled slightly, opening her arms for a hug. "I could settle for that," she admitted. "Your friend Melanie's a bad influence."

"If you say so," conceded Jamie, stepping forward into her mother's hug. "I think she just makes thing fun."

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice from behind them and the group turned to the sound.

"Melanie!" squealed Jamie, then broke away from her mum and ran over to embrace her friend. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Jamie," said Melanie, accepting her friend's hug. "Are you okay after…?"

Jamie nodded. "Have you seen any of the others?" she asked, noting out of the corner of her eye that Harry had drifted away to talk to another group dominated by a familiar shade of red hair.

Melanie shook her head, "Panya's got to come down from Liverpool, she's still on her way from Euston. Not sure about Joanne or Evan."

At that moment, the train's whistle blew. "Let's get on board, they can find us later," suggested Jamie as Harry drifted back in their direction with Ginny in tow. "I've already dumped my trunk in the middle carriage."

Melanie agreed and they broke their hug and headed toward the train doors.

"See you at Christmas!" Jamie said to her parents and Harry and Ginny as they climbed onboard, closed the door, and leaned back out of the window. "Love you!"

"Love you too, sis!" declared Harry. Her parents and Ginny also replied but they were drowned out as the Express's pistons hissed loudly and it began to move.

* * *

 **Sherwood,**

 **Nottinghamshire NG24,**

 **1st September, 1200 BST.**

Jamie's other friends found them by the time the lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, so Jamie dug out a couple of the Galleons that Harry had slipped her earlier in the day and bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for the group. They were just about to tuck in when they heard a commotion next door. Jamie couldn't be sure, but she thought that it was Malfoy and Ginny's brother Ron.

"Look at this… Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" replied the second male voice, confirming that it was Ron and Malfoy talking.

One of them, most likely Malfoy, howled with derisive laughter and a moment later was joined by two guffaws, probably from Malfoy's bookends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know. . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "Pity Potter's not around anymore, he never could miss a chance to show off, could he?"

Jamie felt a surge of anger at that comment, her brother _did not_ like to 'show off', he was just that good when he put his mind to it.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said another voice testily, this one was female, so Jamie guessed that it was Ron's girlfriend Hermione Granger.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Malfoy said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? Merlin, my father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."

Jamie heard more laughter, which was quickly drowned out by the sound of a slamming door and then shattering glass.

Hermione said her boyfriend's name reproachfully and then cast a spell, causing a 'reverse shattering' sound and then silence.

"What was that about?" wondered Joanne.

Melanie shrugged, "Other than Malfoy being a git…" she paused. "I've got nothing."

"I heard them saying something about Durmstrang earlier, when I passed them on my way in," offered Panya.

Joanne paled a little at that, "No, they couldn't be… even Professor Slughorn's not that egotistical…"

"What?" asked Jamie.

"I'll explain if I'm wrong," Joanne replied. "And hopefully, if I'm right, they've changed things…"

* * *

 **Hogsmeade, Scottish Highlands,**

 **2030 BST.**

The threatened rain started to fall in the late afternoon, and by the time the quintet alighted from the train into the twilight, the rain was now a gusty, freezing torrent.

"I don't envy the first years have to cross the lake in this weather," said Joanne with a shiver, glancing at the other end of the platform where a man with greyish-brown hair and shabby, patches robes, was beckoning to the first years to follow him. "That's odd, Professor Grubbly-Plank usually takes the first years over."

"I'm sure the headmaster will explain if it's important," Jamie suggested and then turned her focus forward as she and the rest of the crowd inched slowly although the dark and freezing platform towards the waiting horseless carriages. The girls squeezed into one and Evan joined his dorm-mates in a second, and once everyone was aboard the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track towards the castle.

Within half-an-hour, they were out of the rain and gradually warming up in the comfort of the Great Hall, watching as Professor McGonagall lead the long line of new first years into the hall. Jamie glancing over the group and was pleased to see that none of them seemed any the worse for wear than the older students, despite their trip over the lake then returned her attention to Professor McGonagall just in time to see the Sorting Hat open its 'mouth' to begin its song.

"Behold the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts School,

On your admission, I do rule.

The Founders of this fine place,

Gave me brains, though not a face.

Put me on we shall see,

In which House, you're right to be.

With the daring Gryffindors,

Whose bravery comes at lion's roar.

With Ravenclaw, where your sharp mind

Will mark you as one of their kind.

In Hufflepuff, if you be one,

You'll find those to get jobs done.

Those of Slytherin, beware,

Honesty is not your fare.

So, if you still wish enter in,

To the halls of school within.

Then put me on,

I am not wrong.

For I'm the _Hogwarts Thinking Cap_!"

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"That's even better than the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Jamie, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," said Melanie. "According to my uncle, it spends all year making up the next one."

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table…"

"Armstrong, Marcus."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bishop, Hugo."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brooks, Cary."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Clarke, Michelle."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Collier, Rick."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collins, Cora."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cook, Bruce."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cortez, Jacob."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davidson, Sandra."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Day, Vicki."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dennis, Brendan."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dennis, McKenzie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Fields, Wayne."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Floyd, Philip."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gonzalez, Enrique."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Graves, Ben."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gregory, Stella."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Griffiths, Elijah."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harrington, Geraldine."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hernandez, Christo."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hunter, Juanita."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"James, Daniel."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Johnson, Jack."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"King, Lowell."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Klein, Frances."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Love, Annette."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mann, Jesse."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mathis, Erica."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moran, Tanya."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Murray, Alberta."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nash, Herbert."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Page, Lucy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pratt, Sylvester."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Raymond, Paul."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Robertson, John."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sandoval, Elisa."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shaw, Roger."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Simpson, Dana."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Singleton, Jim."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stokes, Crystal."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stevenson, Duane."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Snyder, Doug."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tate, Anne."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"White, Noel."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wong, Julius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zimmerman, Ernesto."

"RAVENCLAW!"

By the time that Zimmerman had joined the other first year at the Ravenclaw table, McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and carried it out of view. The Headmaster lurched to his feet and regarded the hall briefly. "Tuck in."

"About time!" said Melanie as dishes filled with food materialised onto the expansive banquet tables.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Great Hall,**

 **Scottish Highlands,**

 **2200 BST.**

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Professor Slughorn got to his feet again.

The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard. "Welcome… welcome!" said Slughorn, smiling around at them all. "Before you head off to bed, I have a few important notices to make. Firstly, due to the conviction of Severus Snape for the murder of my predecessor, Albus Dumbledore, there have been several changes in the staff. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over his place as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin, and Remus Lupin will taking over from her as Care of Magical Creatures Professor, additionally Alessandro Malocchio of the _Polizia Magica di Stato_ will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only the new first years, who had met Professor Lupin at the station were the only ones to clap hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

Professor Slughorn paused for a moment, then continued. "I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Several of the students, including Ginny's brother Ron, expressed confusion and outrage at this, but subsided quickly into silence. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that Hogwarts will be playing host to the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

A few scattered pockets of students – mostly at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables – appeared to know what he was excited about and were already whispering excitedly amongst themselves. However, when Jamie glanced at Joanne, her friend had her face cupped in one hand and was shaking it in disbelief. Jamie guessed that Joanne had anticipated the announcement and wondered what she was upset about.

It didn't long to find out, as Professor Slughorn continued his speech. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

 _Oh dear,_ thought Jamie. _Well, I was missing Harry before, but now I'm glad he's not here, otherwise someone would enter him to try and get him killed._

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The noise level of the room rose dramatically, and one glance around was enough to tell Jamie that a lot of the students seemed to be visualizing themselves as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, she could see people either gazing raptly at Slughorn, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then the headmaster spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This…" Slughorn raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words. "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. Professor Flitwick will be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning."

Slughorn sat down again and turned to talk to Professor Malocchio. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the Entrance Hall.

Jamie slipped in next to Joanne as they moved towards the doors. "Do you think that will be enough?"

"I don't know," replied her friend. "I really don't know…"

* * *

 _A/N: Harry's toast spell was actually, 'Kcar otni, flah ni tuc, nevo fo tuo tsaot' (reverse it to get the meaning) but Jamie's been too busy learning Hogwarts-style magic to be able to translate that on the 2 should be very long, as I will be continuing to base the next couple of chapters on a hybrid of_ CoS _and_ GoF _._


	6. Chapter 6: School Days Begin

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 6: School Days Begin**

Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author.

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened, and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._ _ **  
**_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of Young Justice Season 3 (Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _A/N: This chapter overlaps with Chapter One initially from Ginny's PoV._

 _****  
_ **King's Cross Station  
Camden, London N1.  
1st September, 1100 BST**

"See you at Christmas!" Jamie said to her parents and Harry and Ginny as they climbed onboard, closed the door, and leaned back out of the window. "Love you!"

"Love you too, sis!" declared Harry. Her parents and Ginny also replied but they were drowned out as the Express's pistons hissed loudly and it began to move. Once the Express was out of sight, he turned to face Ginny. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

Ginny shook her head, "Thanks, but I need to get to the Orchard. Alanna and I have a meeting with Mr Skinner at Nantwich High. Do you know where the nearest Zeta Tube is?"

Harry activated his wrist computer and tapped a couple of keys, seconds later a holo-map was projected above the device. "The nearest one is in the British Museum, sub-basement two. You should be able to make it in less than half an hour."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "See you soon?" She waited until Harry had nodded and smiled in response, then turned and set off at a jog towards the exit to the concourse. Moments later, she left the station onto Pancras Road, then took a steady zig-zig course south towards Russell Square.

About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the Great Russell Street entrance to the palatial British Museum. Entering the massive structure, she briefly glanced over at the jewellery, home, and kitchen shop to the right of the entrance, then went to the floor directory to find the 'Mycroft Room'. It only took a moment to find the best route and she immediately set off towards the right set of stairs and the basement.

****  
 **The Orchard,  
Royctonshire.  
1130 BST**

" _Recognised, Protector B147_ ," announced the computer as Ginny appeared in the Orchard's Games Room.

Eddie looked up from a science book he was reading, "How was the Burrow?"

Ginny shrugged. "It was okay," she replied. "I had some fun playing Quidditch with Ron… Mum's still getting used to the 'new me' but she's coming 'round."

Eddie smiled at that, "That's good. Mum say's that lunch will be ready in half-an-hour if you want it?"

Ginny nodded and went over to her favourite chair. "Any word from Nita?"

"She's settled back in at Motown," Eddie replied. "Getting ready to take her BECE at the end of the year."

"Becky?"

"B… E… C… E..." replied Eddie. "Basic Education Certificate Examination, it's the West African basic school examination, it's a bit like our GCSEs but more generalist."

Ginny nodded, then glanced over the coffee table between their seats and selected a maths book to read. She was in the middle of a chapter on geometry when Alanna called down to the Games Room that lunch was ready. Eddie and Ginny immediately put their books down and headed upstairs.

"Hi, Ginny," said Alanna as they entered the kitchen. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

Ginny nodded. "Something smells good… what's for lunch?" she asked as she and Eddie sat down at the table. Eddie's younger brother Danny was already seated.

"There's a bit of a damp chill today, so I thought I'd make some vegetable soup."

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed with relish, then glanced over to the younger Montrose boy. "Danny, what have you been up to while I was away? Anything good?"

The brown-haired twelve-year old shrugged. "Nothing special. Eddie's been teaching me some hand-and-hand moves in preparation for next year's try-outs."

"Do you know what your power is yet?"

Danny shook his head, then paused as his mother served up four bowls of soup and then added a basket of French bread to the table. "I think it's going to be strength related, but we're not sure." He picked up his spoon and began to eat.

Taking this as a hint that he didn't want to talk anymore, Ginny began to eat her own soup, and after checking to make sure the stove was off, Alanna took her own seat and joined them.

After eating, the boys agreed to wash up and Ginny and Alanna went upstairs to change into something more appropriate for their meeting with the headmaster.

****  
 **Nantwich High School,  
Nantwich, CW5 7DY  
1345 BST.**

About an hour later, Alanna's Mini slid through the open gates of the school and into an empty parking spot. "We'll be just in time," said Alanna. "Follow me."

"Right behind you," said Ginny, tucking in behind the older woman as they headed towards the main building.

Once inside, they presented themselves to the receptionist. The woman looked up. "Yes?"

Ginny decided to let Alanna take the lead as she must have had dealings with the school for Eddie and Danny.

"We have a meeting with the headmaster?"

"Names?"

"Dr Montrose and Ginny Weasley,"

The woman tapped a few keys on her computer. "Yes, I have you here. He's with someone else at the moment but I believe he's running to time. Have a seat."

"Thank you," said Alanna and lead Ginny over to a set of plastic chairs to wait.

A few minutes later, another woman entered the waiting area glanced around. Ginny was just about to ask Alanna if she might be looking for them, when she spotted them and came over. "Doctor Montrose, he's ready for you now."

Alanna got up and motioned for Ginny to do the same. "Thank you, Mrs Archer. After you."

The other woman escorted them down a corridor and then through a door into a small outer office. She crossed to the desk and activated a control on the computer. "Yes, Eliza?"

"I have Dr Montrose and Miss Weasley for you, sir."

"Show them right in."

"Yes sir," confirmed Eliza and tabbed off the intercom. Then she crossed to the inner door and opened it. "He's ready for you. Did you want anything?"

"Not for me, I've just had lunch," replied Alanna. "Ginny?"

"I'm fine," said Ginny, then followed Alanna into the head teacher's office.

The headmaster, a smiling, bearded man with a receding hairline, stood up behind his desk when they came in. "Pleasure to see again, Doctor. How are the boys?" he asked, indicating the seats in front of him.

"Keeping busy as always, Mr Skinner," replied Alanna, taking his invitation to sit.

"And this must be Miss Weasley," said Mr Skinner, and offered Ginny his hand to shake. Sensing the offer was genuine, Ginny took his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Do you prefer Ginevra or Ginny?"

"Ginny, please."

"Have a seat, Ginny," said Mr Skinner as he released her hand. "So, I just wanted to finalise a few points if I may?"

"Of course," agreed Alanna. "What can we help you with?"

"I understand that Ginny is sixteen, yes?"

"Correct, Mr Skinner,"

"But you applied to have her placed in Year Eleven rather the Sixth Form?"

"Yes, Mr Skinner." Alanna agreed. "If you check the information packet that I sent you, Ginny's circumstances mean that she hasn't had a chance to take her GCSEs yet."

Mr Skinner skimmed through some of the papers on his desk, "Yes, I see that," he agreed, then he turned to Ginny. "Do you have any special needs I need to know about?"

Ginny tensed slightly, briefly considered saying something impolite, but changed her mind. "No, Mr Skinner. I just had some 'unusual circumstances' that meant I haven't had the chance to take them."

"Very well," said the headmaster. ""It's a little unusual, but not unheard of, and your test scores and testimonials from the Centre for Organised Research do bear it out, so I'm going to sign off on it."

Ginny relaxed and shared a grateful smile with Alanna.

"I assume you know Doctor Montrose's son Eddie?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm friends with both Eddie and Danny."

The headmaster nodded, apparently pl'sdeased with her answer. "Eddie is in Woods Hall under Mr Hall… would that suit you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good, that means you'll have at least one familiar face in most of your classes," explained Mr Skinner. "Apart from Latin and Geography. I believe Eddie takes German and History?"

Alanna nodded. "He's also taking Swahili independently. His girlfriend put him onto it."

"Puto esse ego illi subjecta sunt in fine, Domine Skinner," added Ginny.

"I see," said the headmaster and made a couple of notes on his files. "I think that's everything. If you ask at reception they can sort you out with our school specific uniform items."

"Thank you for your time, Mr Skinner," said Alanna as she rose to her feet. "We'll let you get on with your day now."

"You're welcome, Doctor," said the headmaster, getting to his feet again to shake their hands goodbye. "Will I see you at the next parents' meeting?"

"Unless an emergency comes up," Alanna confirmed, guiding Ginny towards the door once she'd shaken hands. "Good afternoon, Mister Skinner."

"Good afternoon, Doctor, Miss Weasley."

"Good afternoon," repeated Ginny, just as she followed Alanna out the door.

As he had suggested they stopped off at reception and Alanna used her 'company card' to buy a blazer, tie, craft apron and a couple of skirts, all with the school logo on. They'd bought everything else she might need earlier in the year, but wanted to wait until the headmaster gave the okay.

When they got back to Montrose House, Ginny hung around with the boys for a while, then after dinner and a movie she decided to get an early night's sleep.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall,  
Scottish Highlands,  
2** **nd** **September, 0830 BST, 17 AL.**

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter-grey swirled overhead as Jamie, Melanie and the other second years examined their new course schedules at breakfast. A few seats along, Greg and Rick Fox - a pair of sixth years that saw themselves as heirs of the Weasley twins - discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Bit of a mixed day today," noted Melanie. "Transfiguration and Herbology this morning, which isn't too bad."

"Agreed," said Jamie. "But we've got History of Magic after lunch which'll be a bit of a snoozer."

Melanie nodded. "I'm more interested in how the firsties do with Professor Grubbly-Plank in Potions. . ."

"Well, she was pretty popular as Care of Magical Creatures professor and she's more cheerful than Snape, so 'fingers crossed'. . ." said Jamie, and then considered her plate. "I'm about finished with breakfast, you?"

Melanie looked like she wanted to say no, but agreed.

"Shall we head up to Transfiguration then?" suggested Jamie, noting that a few of their year-mates had already left the tables to go to class. She rose to her feet and shouldered her bag. Melanie followed suit without comment and soon they were out of the Great Hall and making their way towards the Transfiguration Department.

Half an hour later, they filed into the Transfiguration classroom off the Middle Courtyard with the rest of the class. As usual, Professor McGonagall was standing beside her desk at the front of the room. "Please take your seats quickly and quietly." She paused for a minute or two for Jamie and the other students to obey her instruction then continued. "Before we get started on today's lesson, I'd like everyone to put their summer homework assignments on your desk so that I can collect them."

Jamie dived into her bag and extracted the appropriate scroll 'Principles of Sentient to Inanimate Transfiguration' and handed it over as the professor passed her table. Five minutes later, Professor McGonagall returned to the front of the classroom and dropped the armful of scrolls on her desk and drew her wand. "Today, you will be turning beetles into buttons. Your summer homework should guide in the principles, however the incantation is 'Chiroptera Verto' and the wand movement is thus. . ." Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at a beetle on her desk, tapped it three times sharply and then repeated. " _Chiroptera Verto_!"

A jet of clear mist shot from her wand and engulfed the beetle, and with a quiet whooshing sound it transformed instantly into a shiny, black coat button. "Like so," she said. "The spell to reverse it is " _Chiroptera Reverto_!" She demonstrated it a couple more times, and then told the class to begin.

Always the impulsive one Melanie went first, she tried her best to copy Professor McGonagall's wand movements and intoned. " _Chiroptero Verto_!"

A jet of greenish mist shot from her wand and engulfed the beetle, it quivered and almost transformed but didn't. "Okay, that didn't work. . ."

"I think it's 'Chiropter _a_ not Chiropter _o_ ," Jamie suggested, as following her own suggestion, cast the spell, catching her beetle before it could start running around the desk. It immediately transformed into a shiny, black button.

"Nice work," said Melanie and copied her, easily transforming her own beetle into a button.

Jamie considered Melanie's button, then cast the reversal spell, returning her button to a beetle, then remembering one or two of her brother's lessons she'd listened in on had an idea. " _Chiroptera Rubeoverto_!"

The black beetle was engulfed in a jet of pinkish mist, and with a similar whooshing sound it transformed instantly into a shiny, red coat button.

"Show off," retorted Melanie, pointing her wand at her beetle. " _Chiroptera Aureverto_!"

This time the mist was a pale yellow, and as intended transformed the beetle into a yellow-gold button.

By the time McGonagall - who had been circulating the classroom helping the other students - made it to their desk, Jamie had buttons in four different colours and Melanie had three. Her expression was hard to read as usual. "Whose idea was it to deviate from your assignment?"

Jamie's good mood fled, "Mine, Professor."

"I should take points for deviating from my instructions," Professor McGonagall, her face briefly stern, before shifting to a slight smile. "However, innovative thinking is a true talent. Take ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Prosser."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I'll make it twenty if one of you can do a complete set of the house colours before the bell rings."

" _Thank you_ , Professor," said Jamie and rededicated herself to the challenge.

*** ***  
Medical Section,  
Centre for Organised Research.  
Herefordshire, WD3  
1400 BST.**

"Can you give me a full rotation of the arm?"

"I think so," Harry told the doctor who was examining him, smiling to himself when he didn't feel even the slightest twinge from the shoulder that Marbles' heavy had ripped out of its socket back in June. "Feels fine."

The doctor nodded, "Your last scans are clear. You can go back to risking your life for the greater good as soon as you're ready."

Harry smiled. _Sound's great too me._

The intercom beeped. The doctor walked over to it and switched it on. " _Watchtower to COR, Doctor Copper come in please?_ "

"This is Doctor Copper here," replied the doctor. "What can I do for you?"

" _Do you still have Squire with you?_ "

"I've just finished," Doctor Copper confirmed.

" _Is he cleared for duty?_ "

"Medically speaking, definitely," Doctor Copper replied. "If he wants to?"

Harry slipped off the examination table and strode over to the intercom. "What do you need, sir?"

" _I need someone for a priority job on the South Coast,_ " said Supermartian. " _Can you come up to the Watchtower?_ "

" _Elttab rof em brag_ ," said Harry, transforming his civilian t-shirt and jeans into his form-fitting yellow-and-black bodysuit, and yellow cowl. "I'm on my way."

 **The Watchtower,  
Earth Orbit  
0905 EDT.**

" _Recognised, Squire B132,_ " declared the computer as Harry Zeta'd into the Watchtower's reception area, then hurried into the meeting room, where Supermartian was waiting with Nightrunner and a few of the Team.

"Have a seat, Harry," said the League's chairman. "All better?"

Harry nodded, "What have you got?"

"A couple of smugglers were picked up by the _Gendarmerie Maritime_ yesterday in Saint-Quay-Portrieux," Nightrunner replied.

"That's not usually Justice League business," said Harry, slightly confused. "What are they smuggling?"

Nightrunner nodded, "Oui, however the contents of the packages were identified as Frekmunr Potion."

Harry swallowed, slightly nervous now. "That's the anti-Wolfsbane Potion, isn't it?"

"Indeed," confirmed Nightrunner. "One of the smugglers has been identified as Iarund Adolfsson, a senior member of the _Ulfhethnar_ , a Northern European berserker gang. We believe that other members of his gang will make another run to get it to Fenrir Greyback and we obviously do not want that."

Harry swallowed again. "No kidding, what do you need from me?"

"With the magical connection, we'd prefer to keep it 'in-house' as much as possible," said Nightrunner. "Unfortunately, most of our senior magicals tied up on other cases and Protector is starting back at school in couple days and I'd rather not get in the way of that if possible."

"That's makes sense," agreed Harry. "I'm in. When do I leave?"

"Can you be in Rye by tomorrow night?" suggested Supermartian. "That's where our information suggests they'll be coming in, but the tides are wrong tonight."

"I'll be there," Harry promised.

****  
 **Great Worden,  
Wordenshire BB7  
1800 BST**

"How was your day?" Beryl asked Harry, as they and Gill sat down at the table to have dinner.

"Pretty good," said Harry. "Dr Copper has signed me off to return to duty and Supermartian has a job down in Sussex that he wants me to go on."

"I'm glad to hear you're better," said Beryl. "When are you heading down?"

"I'm going to get my gear together tonight and head down in the morning, if that's okay? We'll be staying with Professor Warrender in Rye."

"That's fine, Harry. I'll be in the study with Jnzhen's _Comparative Xeno-Linguistics_ if you need me."

Harry rose to his feet and was just about to leave the kitchen when Hedwig flew through the open window and landed on the table. "Hi, girl," said Harry, reaching out of caress her snowy-white feathers. "Have you got a letter for me?"

Hedwig gave him a look that seemed to say, 'no I just flew over a hundred miles for the fun of it'.

Harry smiled at the thought, and quickly relieved Hedwig of her burden. She then took off, probably to find herself a snack before heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry opened the letter, and scanned it quickly. "Jamie's fine, she sends her love… she got twenty points from McGonagall for something that even _Hermione_ didn't manage in second year."

"What was that?" asked Gill, who had been a silent listener to this point.

"She altered the spell they were learning to change the colour as well as transfiguring it."

"Is that difficult?"

"It's impressive for a second year," confirmed Harry. "I couldn't've done it. Hermione might've been able to do it. But I doubt she would have deviated from instructions like that." He returned to reading the letter. "Apparently there's _no Quidditch_ this year…"

"Ginny's brother wouldn't like _that_ ," observed Beryl. "Why are they doing that? From what you've told me, Quidditch is a pretty big thing for Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "It is… the headmaster says it's because the staff will be too busy with something called the Triwizard Tournament for it to go ahead."

"Triwizard Tournament, never heard of it…"

"Neither have I," Harry admitted. "Apparently, it's some sort of inter-school championship, it was abandoned due to the 'high death toll'."

"High _death_ toll?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to make a few calls tomorrow."

"That sounds like a _very_ good idea."

*** ***  
Hogwarts Library,  
1830 BST.**

"How was everyone's first day back?" asked Jamie when the group gathered in the library after dinner.

Melanie gave her a look, "You just want to show off your buttons."

"Well, nine buttons are pretty good," Jamie replied, and fished them out of the pocket of her robes. "I particularly like the colours."

"Colours?" asked Panya.

"Yup," replied Jamie and dropped them onto the table top.

"Wow," said Panya. "How did you _do_ that?"

"I sat in on a few of Harry's spell construction lessons with Aunt Zee over the summer," Jamie admitted. "I figured that if I added a colour prefix to 'verto' it would change the colour. It did."

"Professor McGonagall didn't seem too pleased at first," said Melanie.

"Presumably because you deviated from her instructions," offered Evan.

Jamie nodded, "She said as much, but she was also impressed enough to give us ten points for the idea and another ten for the set."

From his expression Jamie could tell that Evan was impressed by her creativity and happy about going twenty points up on the first day of term. Joanne and Panya both looked impressed, but predictably somewhat conflicted about the points.

"Have you told Harry and your parents yet?"

"I sent Hedwig with a letter after Herbology," Jamie confirmed. "They should have gotten it by now."

"Those Bubotubers are disgusting," added Melanie.

Jamie glanced at Evan, he clearly agreed but she felt she had to add. "But very useful too."

Melanie paused, then shrugged, "Oddly satisfying too," she admitted.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Action

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 7: Back to Action**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any character original to this work remains the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened, and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of Young Justice Season 3 (Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 ** _****_ _  
_The Orchard,  
Royctonshire  
8** **th** **September, 0745 BST**

"Ginny, we need to go?!" Eddie yelled up the stairs as the Montroses stood waiting at the door.

"Coming!" Ginny yelled back, and seconds later she appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in her new school uniform.

"Have you got everything you need?" Alanna asked. "Lunch money? PE Kit?"

Ginny groaned at the last question. "I am _not_ looking forward to that today."

"You'll be fine," Eddie assured her as he opened the door. "Let's go."

"Have a good day," said Alanna, giving each of them, including Ginny, a hug as they left. "See you about five?"

Eddie nodded. "Now that we've wrapped up the smuggling case, Supermartian wants us to take it easy for a while unless something comes up in Operation Hamlin."

"I've got a patient until five thirty, so if you could go straight down to the games room?"

"Of course, Mum," agreed Eddie and then indicated to Ginny and his brother that they needed to leave.

"So, I guess you had a good date with Harry?" Danny asked Ginny as the trio left the through the farm's main gate.

Ginny bristled slightly, "It wasn't a _date_ , Danny!" she hissed. "It was a Team operation."

"Maybe," admitted Danny with a cheeky smile. "But you want one though."

Ginny blushed a little at that, but nodded.

"So, what happened?" asked Danny eagerly. "Eddie said you got everyone?"

"Maybe not everyone," Ginny admitted. "But, we've got Greyback and his British pack have been rolled up. Nemesis, Red Fury and Skybolt are still pursuing leads on the Continent."

"That's cool," said Danny. "But what actually _happened_? Eddie's already told me what he and Nita got up to."

"Well…" said Ginny, as they walked down the road towards the bus stop. "As you probably know, Nightrunner decided to use only Hamlin Squad and split us into three sub-squads: Amanda, Maz and Peta; Eddie and Nita; and Harry and I …"

 ****** _  
_** _ **Clun SY7  
7**_ _ **th**_ _ **September, 1405 BST**_

 _We hid_ Anastasia _behind the White Horse, then walked the rest of the way on foot. A couple of minutes later, we got to the field gate and stile that separated the castle's fields from the road. "Gamma Squad to Watchtower, we're on location. Preparing to begin our sweep."_

"Watchtower to Gamma Squad, understood _," replied Supermartian. "_ Be advised that Alpha Squad has rounded up half-a-dozen werewolves at their location, but there's no sign of Greyback either there or in Risley. Stay alert. _"_

 _"Copy that, Watchtower," said Harry. "Can you divert the_ H'L'umm _here for back-up?_ "

"He'll be with you in one minute, _" confirmed Supermartian. "_ Will you hold position? _"_

 _"Negative," Harry replied. "I'm going to move now."_

 _"_ Understood. I'll inform Kid Martian that he may need to come in hot _."_

 _"Let's hope not, Watchtower," said Harry. "Gamma Squad out." Then he turned back to me. "Ready?"_

 _"Yep," I agreed, hoping that I sounded more confident than I actually was. Going up against random criminals or metas was one thing, but_ Fenrir Greyback _was a bogeyman feared only slightly less by most witches and wizards than Tom himself, maybe even as much as the Joker was feared by the heroes_ and villains _of the metahuman community.  
_ _  
_"Smrofinu otni sehtolc egnahc _!" Harry said, sweeping his hand over his own body and then pointing it at mine._

 _I felt a slight tingle of unease as my clothes began to change, the heavy racing suit dissolving away. But I relaxed when I felt the more familiar feel of_ l'bdikk sh'tovv _replacing it and then moments later my uniform, including knee-length cloak was back in place. "_ Harry _!" I exclaimed, and scowled at him, blushing slightly at the same time._

 _Harry - now clad in a black and yellow uniform that hugged his body in ways that I liked a lot - ignored me, I guess my mask and the shadow cast by my hood somewhat ruined the effect. "Can you do a recon sweep? According to Whitefang and Goldeye, they only use the Great Tower, but they might have posted sentries on the ruined walls."_

 _"I'm on it," I said._ "Thanaitor, Corchala, Khaiphos _!" I gently lifted off the ground and flew towards the castle. I flew around it for a moment or two, and didn't see anyone, so I slowed into a hovering position and cast a spell at the castle. "_ Rolanthropos _."_

 _A couple of faint signs lit up under the tower, but no-one showed up above ground, so I flew back towards the gate, where Harry was waiting. "All clear. No guards above ground." I told him as I dissolved the spells keeping me aloft._

 _It was difficult to tell with the mask, but I think that Harry frowned at that. "That's odd, unless everyone's away."_

 _"There_ are _a couple of people in the basement of the tower, as we suspected," I suggested, trying to shake off the wave of tiredness caused by the spells._

 _Now, Harry was definitely scowling. "That doesn't make any sense…"_

 _"Should we wait for K'oll?" I asked, thinking that if it was a trap, the extra body might be useful._

 _Harry appeared to consider it for a moment, "No. If Greyback's left hostages unguarded, then we should grab them while we can."_

 _I wasn't sure I agreed, but Harry had a lot more experience with this sort of thing than me, so I nodded._

 _It only took us a few seconds to cover the distance between the gate and the base of the hill. I cast the revealing spell again, and got indications of a total of five people in the basement, but still no-one above ground. I relayed the information to Harry, who was undeterred. I recast my flight spell and flew both of us onto the top of the tower. The door to the stairs was locked, but easily opened with a moment's work from Harry's lock picks._

 _We quickly cleared the above-ground floors, and then turned our attentions to locating the hidden access to Greyback's basement lair. Harry deployed his drones and after a few seconds of searching, they found the warded door and blasted through it. Harry and I quickly moved to enter the door, but were taken by surprise when two snarling wolves leapt through of the ruined doorway and stalked towards us._

 _"Nice… uh, doggies…" I said as they got closer. "Harry, those can't be werewolves, can they?"_

 _"No," Harry confirmed. "Put these in your nose." He said, passing me a couple of soft cylinders. "Quick!"_

 _I did so, and as the two wolves were tensing for a jump, he flicked a couple of small capsules out of his belt and threw them towards them, enveloping them in a bilious green gas. The wolves' snarls cut off almost instantly, and they collapsed clumsily to the ground._

 _"Night, night," Harry quipped._

 _"Sorry, Harry," I said, "I thought that I found…"_

 _"It's okay, Ginny," Harry told me. "That spell's for people_ not _animals."_

"Let's go get the hostages t _hen," I said, leading the way through the ruined doorway and down the stairs._

 ** _****_**  
 **Nantwich CW5,  
** **8** **th** **September,** **0815 BST** _ **  
**_ _  
_  
"They couldn't have been werewolves…" said Danny, leaning over the back of Ginny's seat so that he could look Ginny in the eye. "It was the new moon a couple of nights ago? Wasn't it?"

"Nearly a week ago actually," Ginny answered. "But you're right, they weren't werewolves in the usual sense. After K'oll examined them, I remembered what they were."

"Which was?"

"Tom used to call them 'werewolf cubs', wolves born from the union of two transformed werewolves."

"Okay, if you mean what I think you mean…" said Danny, trailing off without completing the thought. Ginny nodded. "Okay, that's a little… _yuck_."

"No kidding," agreed Ginny. "In some ways, they're third point of the triangle between the Berserkers and regular werewolves. They have a wolf body – like a transformed werewolf – although they _can't_ transform; and the intelligence of a human like a transformed Berserker. I guess Greyback uses them as guard-dogs."

"What happened next?" asked Danny, apparently eager to hear the rest of the story before they got to school.

 ********  
 **Clun Castle,**  
 _ **7th September, 1410 BST**_

 _Apparently the werewolves were light sleepers, as a pair of scarlet spells flew through the door the moment it was opened. Fortunately, as neither Harry or I were carrying weapons, the Disarming Spells fizzled out into nothing._

 _"Have you got this?!" asked Harry, summoning his shield and a shock baton._

 _I nodded, "Go get the hostages, watch out for Greyback."_

 _"I will," he promised. "_ Em Kaolc! _"_

 _A long, hooded cloak briefly appeared over him, and then both he and the cloak disappeared._

 _I turned back to the door._ "Anemoutoichos! _" A violent gust of wind, almost a wall of elemental power, burst from my hands and pushed forward through the open door, knocking the two werewolves - a black woman and an Oriental woman - off their feet. They recovered quickly, casting two spells at me – a hot pink one and a fiery orange one. I easily dodged the first, but the second clipped me, burning a hole in my cloak. Slightly irritated at that, the cloak – indeed the uniform as a whole – was one of my favourite outfits, so I returned fire with a little more force than necessary. "_ Ektopizo! Taramis! _"_

 _The first spell threw the Oriental woman several feet to crash against the basement wall, and the second hit the black woman, causing her to double up in pain as if struck by a massive force and pass out. Satisfied that the two guards were dealt with, I looked around to try and find Harry, and almost immediately spotted him at the back of the room, where he was facing off against Greyback, who had either lost his wand or was angry enough that he wasn't using it, but was instead slashing at Harry with his clawed hands. Two young kids, a boy and a girl, were huddled behind Harry, trembling in fear._

 _"Kids, come to me, I'll get you to safety!" I yelled across the room. They glanced briefly at Harry, but after he whispered something, they ran towards me. I gathered them up into my arms and then hurried them back towards the door. "Gamma Squad to_ H'L'umm _, K'oll prepare for pick up… west entrance."_

"I'll be there in thirty."

 _True to his word, the Bio-Ship was waiting as we stumbled out of the tower door and I rushed them up the ramp and into the cargo bay. K'oll met me there and took charge of the kids, so I could go back and help Harry with Greyback. However, he didn't actually_ need _my help, as I made it back to the basement just in time to see him deliver a final knockdown blow to Greyback with his baton._

 _"Are the kids clear?" Harry asked, sheathing his baton and retracted his shield into his gauntlet._

 _"Yeah," I confirmed. "They're on the_ H'L'umm _with K'oll."_

 _"Let's get these three tied up," said Harry, removing three sets of plasti-cuffs from his belt and then bent to apply one set to Greyback._

 ** _****  
_ Nantwich Bus Station,  
** **8** **th** **September,** **0825 BST**

"After that, it was just a matter of waiting for the Watchtower to send the authorities," concluded Ginny, just as their bus pulled into the station.

"So, what'll happen to them?" Danny asked.

Ginny turned to Eddie. "Well, Eddie, you're the one that wants to study law, do you want to take this one?"

Eddie appeared to ponder the question as they disembarked the bus. "I would assume that the kids will be returned to their families, and the werewolves will be taken to a secure facility – probably either Basement 101 or the Glasshouse – at least until jurisdiction can be sorted out. Has Madame Bones been informed?"

Ginny nodded. "Apparently, she's at a conference in Copenhagen, Direktør Blod and Madame Peau wanted to discuss recent dark activity across Western Europe, she'll take it to the Wizengamot when she returns."

"Wouldn't a conference like that normally be handled through International Magical Co-operation departments or the Confederation?" asked Eddie.

Ginny shrugged. "I asked that, apparently Mister Crouch too busy 'with more important matters' and the Supreme Mugwump tied up dealing with magical elements within the African civil wars."

Eddie frowned, "According to the intel provided to Operation Hamlin by Tonks, Mister Crouch is a chronic workaholic and a strong advocate for action against the Dark Arts, it seems odd that he'd pass up the opportunity to push that agenda."

Ginny nodded. "I've heard the same thing… I guess even the worst workaholic has their limits."

"Granted," agreed Eddie. "But he was under a much greater workload during your civil war in the Seventies and he kept going. It seems odd that he'd back off now."

Now Ginny was frowning too. "Now you mention it… You're _right_ , that _doesn't_ make any sense. I'll talk to Tonks, see if she can ask around… I'll ask Percy if he knows anything either, though I doubt it. If he did, he'd would've reported it already."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. "He's pretty ambitious, he might not want to damage his own position…"

"No, I can believe that he might _miss_ the clues – partly because of ambition – but I can't believe that he'd _ignore_ something like that for his own personal gain, he's not a _Slytherin_."

Eddie opened his mouth as if to say something in answer to that, but then closed it, apparently changing his mind.

Ginny took the hint, and they spent the next fifteen minutes chatting about casual things until they arrived at school. At the entrance they split off, Eddie and Ginny headed down the 'red' corridor towards Woods' form rooms for registration, and Danny took the 'blue' corridor towards Wolf to do the same.

 ******  
Cafeteria,  
Nantwich High School,  
Nantwich CW5.  
1230 BST.**

Due to their different schedules, Ginny and the Montrose boys weren't able to meet up again until lunch time. Ginny picked up a block of lasagne - it wasn't as good as the homemade stuff, but it wasn't as bad as many of the other options – and some chips and joined the boys at their table. "How's it going?"

"I hate Mrs Burke," offered Danny. "She's always on my case."

"Well, maybe if you paid a bit more attention in grammar classes…?" suggested Eddie jokingly.

"Well, _I'm_ not looking forward to PE after lunch," said Ginny. "It's not exactly warm out there and there's a bit of wind and rain picking up."

Eddie nodded, forking up a mouthful of chicken and rice and swallowing it. "I've been out in worse, but yeah… I'd much rather be doing something _inside_ at this time of year, and I think most of the students would agree."

"I'll bet," agreed Ginny.

About half-an-hour later, the bell rang for the start of fourth period, so they took our trays over the kitchen hatch for washing and headed off towards the Leisure and Creative Arts block. When they reached the changing rooms, they split off again. Ginny changed into shorts, t-shirt and a hoodie, then added her football boots and gum shield and headed back outside with the rest of the girls in her class. As they exited out in the autumn air, the boys – including Eddie – left their own changing room and joined them.

"Warm-up's first…" ordered Mr Johnson, as the class lined up on the pitch. "Then laps. You know the drill."

They did, and the next ten minutes were filled with stretches, crunches and push-ups.

"Three laps, kids! Starting now!" barked Mr Small. "Come on, getting moving. I want to get a game in today!"

Groaning slightly, but at least somewhat warmer now from exertion, Ginny hauled herself to her feet and joined the rest of class, settling into a brisk jog after a moment or two.

When they finished the run - which as usual took 'far too long' in Johnson's opinion, they lined up again. "Alright, usual rules, two teams, eleven-a-side. Dean, Ellison, Grant, Hunter, King, Lawson, Matthews, Reid, Smalls, Tower and Wells… you're the Black Team. Carter, Charles, Copeland, Frost, Hill, Montrose, Perkins, Quinn, Thompson, Weasley and York… you're the White Team." He told them. "Pick up your sticks and pads and let's get started, time's a wasting!"

Ginny swapped her damp hoodie for a white training bib, then she headed up to the first line with three of the boys in their class, noting idly that Eddie had taken his place between the goal posts.

"First game?" asked the muscular, tanned boy that stood on Ginny's left.

Ginny nodded, leaning forward to be ready to intercept the ball if it came her way.

"I'm surprised to you went for a striking position… most people would pay it safe at first."

"What can I say," said Ginny. "I'm trying to put myself forward more."

"Fair enough," agreed the boy. "Follow my lead."

"Right behind you," Ginny confirmed.

"It's… _game time_!" announced Small and blew his whistle.

The next hour-and-a-half was a brisk back and forth of possession, attack and counter-attack by both sides, Ginny managed to assist on two goals and score one herself, but a strong showing by the Black's team's centre forward, Sax Smalls - a broad-shouldered muscular boy that Ginny vaguely remembered from coverage of the England U16s football team – meant that the Black team ended the match at thirteen goals to White's seven.

"Not bad, kids," admitted Johnson. "Now get cleaned up and get off home. First week of term or not, I'm sure you've got homework to do."

Ginny shed her bib and pads, adding them to the boxes by the side-lines. Then after retrieving her hoodie, she followed the other girls back into the changing room. After showering and changing back into her uniform, she left the changing room and met up with the Montrose boys at the main entrance for the bus home.

 ********  
 **The Orchard,**  
 **Royctonshire.**  
 **1800 BST**

Ginny and the brothers were in the middle of their second game of pool, when the viewscreen lit up. " _Ginny, are you there_?"

Ginny smiled, "I'm here, Harry."

" _Are you busy on Friday night_?"

"No, why?" Ginny asked with a slight frisson of excitement.

" _John and Amber are on this side of the pond for a meeting at Wayne Yards in Belfast_." Harry replied. " _He's got four tickets to the Bats v Harpies game on Friday, did you want to come with us_?"

"I'd love too, Harry," Ginny assured him. "I know I'm always up for a game of Quidditch.

" _We're going to have dinner at the Grouse after their meeting, do you want to meet us there?_ "

"Send me the details," Ginny said, moving to the console to read them.

" _I'll see you at about five?_ " Harry suggested.

Ginny nodded.

" _Good night, then._ "

"Good night, Harry."

The brothers had been silent while Harry and Ginny were talking, but now Danny spoke up. "So, is _this_ a date?"

Ginny paused for a moment, then broke into a grin. "You know what? He didn't _call_ it one… but, I think it just might be."

* * *

 _A/N: No sure when the next chapter will be out, but as always reviews are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date?

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 8: Double Date?**

Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any character original to this work remains the property of the author.

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened, and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of Young Justice Season 3 (Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 ******  
Science Department,  
Nantwich High School,  
Nantwich CW5.  
12** **th** **September, 1225 BST.**

"You should be finished taking your readings now," said the teacher from the front of the room.

Ginny shared a look with Eddie that asked, _Are we?_ At his nod, she turned off the Bunsen burner they were using to heat a beaker of water.

"By using the formula that I gave you at the beginning of the class, you should be able to work out the power output of the burner," he reminded them. "You've got ten minutes before the bell rings, I want your calculations on my desk and your benches cleared by then."

"Do you want to clean up, or do the calculations?" Eddie asked.

"Clean-up please," said Ginny. "My maths skills are a lot better than they were six months ago, but I'm not great at 'on the fly' work yet."

"I've got you covered," Eddie assured her, and reached over to his bag for a calculator.

Ginny decided to let the burner and its frame to cool for a minute for putting it away, so she took the beaker over the sinks to pour it out first. Three of the other students, two girls and a boy, had the same idea, so it took a couple of minutes for her to get to a sink.

"All done," Eddie told her as she returned to their bench for the Bunsen burner. "I'll just go and hand them in."

Ginny nodded and then carefully moved to grasp the burner. Initially, she touched the frame lightly to make sure it had cooled off, which they mostly had, allowing her to stow them away and close the door behind them before the bell went for end of period.

"Anyone who hasn't handed in their lab report…" said the teacher. "I want it _and_ tonight's homework, a five-hundred word essay on James Joule and his contributions to physics and mathematics in my email by Monday. Dismissed."

Several of the students immediately leapt to their feet and scrambled for the door, eager to get to lunch.

"Eddie, Ginny, can I have a quick word before you go?" asked the teacher as he moved back to his desk.

"Of course, Mr Littleton," Eddie replied, and cut through the throng of the students scrambling for the door. Ginny took a moment to change course, but got to the desk about the same time as Eddie. "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Mr Littleton waited until the rest of the class had left before speaking up. "I realise that Ginny is new to this school, and you are obviously helping her to settle in - which is admirable of course - but she needs to be able to stand on her own in class if she's going to make it."

"I understand, sir," confirmed Eddie.

"Ginny?"

"That's what I want too, sir," agreed Ginny.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," said Mr Littleton. "I look forward to seeing more from you in the future. Dismissed."

"Are you joining us for lunch or heading back straight away?" Eddie asked Ginny, as they wandered back towards the main school.

Ginny paused to think for a moment, "I think I'll join you for lunch. I also checked the Zeta Tube database and there's a Zeta booth only about half-a-mile away, so I've got plenty of time."

 ********  
 **The Orchard,**  
 **Royctonshire**  
 **12th September, 1405 BST.**

"Welcome back, Ginny," said Darryl, one of the farm's assistants as he let Ginny back into the house about an hour later.

"Hi, Darryl," said Ginny. "Is Alanna around?"

Darryl, a short, slightly pudgy man who looked somewhat like an older version of her brother's classmate Neville Longbottom, shock his head. "She got a call from the police and headed into Roycton about an hour ago. She said to help yourself to anything you need."

"Do you know if the package came in from my mum?"

Darryl nodded. "It came in just after you left, Alanna put in your room. Do you need anything to eat?"

"I had something before I left school," Ginny assured him as she crossed to the stairs and headed up. "See you later."

"See you later," agreed Darryl, and headed back into the house to continue with his work.

By the time she got to her room, she'd decided that she'd best do some of her homework. After a moment's consideration, she decided that only her essay for physics – due on Monday before her next science lesson – was the most urgent, she had homework for Maths and Geography as well, but they didn't need to be in until mid-week. She dumped the contents of her book bag out onto the desk and then switched on the built-in computer. While it was powering up, she slipped out of her room and down the hall to the house's small library. After a few minutes searching, she found two extra books that looked promising, one on thermodynamics and one on the 'scientific pioneers of the nineteenth century', and took them back to her room. Her computer was on, by this point, so she sat down and fired off a couple of search queries, in addition to an email to the Team's current 'resident genius', Chase Jacobsen, the distaff half of the elemental hero Skybolt.

She wasn't expecting a quick reply from Chase, so she started by opening her notebook and then skimmed the small amount of information on Joule included in their textbook and sketched out an outline, then she reached for the thermodynamics book and paged through to the index – idly noting to herself that this was an innovation that wizards _didn't_ have any excuse for not adopting. There wasn't as much as she was hoping for in that book, but she added a few notes to her outline and then swapped the thermodynamics book for the history one and found that to be fairly helpful.

Loading up the word-processing program on her computer, she started typing, occasionally pausing to check her notes. She wrote steadily for a while, then paused for a moment, read over what she'd written and then continued. By the time the system clock ticked over to four o'clock, she had finished her first draft and was fairly pleased with it. However, she had no intention of sending it off until she'd heard back from Chase.

After pondering for a moment what to do while she waited, she decided that she might as well make the most of the empty house, and have a relaxing bath before getting changed for her date – if that's what it was – with Harry. The antique claw-footed bath in the main bathroom was a luxuriously relaxing experience – though not much so as the Prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts according to Hermione – but she'd only used it a couple times as she was rarely not in a hurry, so it was usually better to shower instead.

She crossed to the bathroom and turned on the taps, while she was waiting for the bath to fill, she fetched her bathrobe, slippers and a couple of towels and laid them on the radiator to warm, she also grabbed a book she'd been reading and a glass of cider to drink. By the time she'd done that, the bath was half-full, so she added some essential oils to the water and after allowing the flow of the water to mix them for a few moments, she turned off the water, and after scooped her hair up into a bun she undressed and got in, sighing in satisfaction at the perfect temperature of the water. Then she took a couple of sips of the cider and lay back against the side of the bath, and began to read…

 ******  
The Orchard,  
Royctonshire**  
 **12** **th** **September, 1635 BST.**

"Ginny, are you still in there?" asked Alanna's familiar voice came through the door, startling Ginny out of a brief nap she had drifted into. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny replied, shivering slightly in the now cool water. "Do you need something?"

"I'd like a word with you before you go on your date… if you've got time?"

Ginny glanced at the bathroom clock. Thinking quickly, she decided that she could spare a few minutes. "Sure, I'll be out in a minute or two. Meet you in your office?"

"I'll be waiting," Alanna confirmed.

Suiting actions to words, Ginny hopped out of the bath and quickly towelled off and then slipped on her robe and wrapped it tightly around herself. Stepping into her slippers, she unlocked the bathroom door and padded down the stairs to Alanna's office.

"What's up?" she asked, as she slipped into her usual chair in front of the desk.

"I believe Darryl mentioned I was called in for a consult in Manchester?"

Ginny nodded, "He said something about a police case?"

"The station on Chatsworth Estate wanted my opinion on a girl they brought in, she was involved in an incident that led to several kids sustaining serious burns, three of them severe enough that they were transferred to the specialist unit at Alder Hey."

Ginny agreed that that was serious, but wasn't sure why that required a psychological assessment… then she remembered a couple of points from her training with the Team. "The girl's a meta, isn't she?"

"Probably, she could be a witch though," Alanna replied. "But I doubt it… I've contacted Tonks and she's going to check with Hogwarts to make sure."

"How old is she?"

Alanna nodded. "She's in Year Six."

 _So too young for criminal charges, but in law they've got to investigate…_ pondered Ginny. "Do we know if she started it?"

"The police aren't sure," Alanna admitted. "Although the fact that two of the boys involved have been cautioned for affray and other minor offences means that they're open to the possibility that she didn't. But she's not talking and they're in no condition to."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing you don't want too." Alanna assured her.

"I'd like to help if I can," Ginny said firmly. "Did you want me to talk to her?"

"If you don't mind," Alanna said. "Okay, you're going on a date tonight…"

"Harry didn't say it was a date!"

Alanna gave her a questioning look, "Do you want it to be?"

Ginny blushed, then nodded.

"You may have to be the one to ask then," Alanna told her. "He's come a long way since I first met him four years ago, but he's no Grayson when it comes to his relationships with girls."

"But most of his friends are girls…"

"Exactly."

"Ughhh…?"

"I shouldn't say any more," Alanna told her. "Are you going back to the Burrow for the weekend?"

Ginny nodded, "If that's okay?"

"That's fine," Alanna replied. "It can wait a few days. Given her age, I think everyone's more concerned with _why_ she got in this situation in the first place rather than punishing her, so there's no rush…"

"Friday afternoons are the only ones I have off," Ginny reminded. "But I could probably go in the evening by midweek if I don't have too much homework?"

"That should be fine," said Alanna after checking her notes. "I'll tell PC Waterman to expect you by Thursday. Now go and have fun."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "I'll probably go straight to the Burrow from the match, so I'll see you Sunday night?"

"For dinner?"

Ginny now gave Alanna a questioning look, "We have talked about my mother, right?"

Alanna laughed. "I'll expect you in time for bed then. Good night."

"Good night!" echoed Ginny, then got up and rushed out of the room to get changed.

 ********  
 **Memorial Park,  
Ballymena.**  
 **12** **th** **September, 1635 BST.**

" _Recognised, Protector B147,_ " announced the computer as Ginny reappeared inside Ballymena's Zeta Booth. Ginny waited for a moment for it to power down, then she left the park and headed north-west towards the heart of the town.

About ten minutes after crossing into the centre of town, she arrived at the entrance to the restaurant and opened the door. A dark-haired woman about Fleur's age approached her as soon as she entered. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Reservation under Grayson, table for four?" replied Ginny.

"They arrived a few moments ago," confirmed the hostess. "Follow me…"

Ginny followed the hostess into the restaurant and after threading through the grid of tables for a moment, they arrived at the table where Harry, John and his girlfriend were waiting for her. All three had drinks in their hands, but Ginny had a feeling that none of them were alcoholic. "Can I have a Soder Cola?" she asked as she slipped off her new suede jacket – a lucky find in a Nantwich charity shop a couple of days earlier – and hung it on the back of her chair.

"Of course, miss," replied the hostess. "I'll have one of the waitresses bring it over immediately."

"I like your dress, Ginny," said Harry. He was wearing a navy-blue Muggle business suit, and had a brown Muggle overcoat over the back of his chair. As usual, he was wearing his 'new face' to preserve a degree of anonymity when they got to the stadium. "It looks a bit like the one you wore in Steel City?"

"That's because it _is_ the one from Steel City, Harry," Ginny admitted as soon as the hostess was out of earshot. "Mum lengthened it for me. Given how much it cost, I didn't want it to go to waste."

"Good call," Harry said. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm not as bad as Ron, but I am still a Weasley," Ginny reminded him. "What's good here?"

"I'm having the cod myself," admitted Harry. "You prefer chicken, don't you?"

Ginny was slightly surprised - but pleased - that he had noticed. "I do."

"Both the chicken dishes are pretty good," John told her. Like Harry he was wearing a Muggle suit, but his was charcoal, and it was his _tie_ that was blue to Harry's red, though in a brighter shade. "Depends whether you like spicy or not?"

"I'm always up for a challenge," Ginny replied, then paused to allow the waitress who had appeared at the side of their table, to place the drink next to her plate.

"Then I suggest the spiced breast."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes please," said John. "I'll have the Beef Jalfrezi."

"Sirloin steak for me," said Amber, unlike the boys' dark suits, hers was an eye catching deep purple over a dark grey blouse. "Medium."

"Filet of Cod, please," said Harry.

"And you, miss?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to this," said Ginny. "I'll have the spiced breast of chicken."

"Would you prefer fries, new potatoes or mash with that?"

"Fries please," said Ginny. "Thick cut if possible?"

"It is," confirmed the waitress. "The food will be about thirty minutes?"

"That'll be fine," said John. "You can charge everything to my card."

"Yes sir," agreed the waitress, then collected their menus and left.

"So, Harry tells me you've started going to school again?" said Amber.

Ginny nodded.

"How's that going?"

"It's going okay," Ginny admitted. "I miss having as much for working out or the Team, and being around that many kids again everyday is taking a bit of getting used to. But I'm managing. How are things in Gotham?"

"Fairly quiet, we've had a few ringers – Scarlet Wasp, Madam Massacre, Lady Cypher – who were enthusiastic enough, but nothing to get excited about. We haven't a decent villain since that Weather Wizard-knockoff Storm Master last winter."

"Anything interesting going on at Wayne Yards?"

Amber glanced at John, who took up the conversation there. "Mostly business as usual," he admitted. "But they're working on a new laser-based anti-missile defensive system and a second-generation naval strike drone called _Nereid_ for the Royal Navy's surface fleet. Uncle Tim is hoping to sell them to Pentagon back home too, but the brass won't sign off on a non-LexCorp weapons deal without 'proof of concept' first."

Ginny nodded. "Wizards don't have a monopoly on politicking I guess…" Then she turned to Harry. "What about you, Harry?"

"I'm going back to school soon, too," Harry replied. "I've got a place the University of Wordenshire, so I've been brushing up on my criminology and forensics."

"I assume you've pulled the relevant files from Delphi?" asked John.

Harry shrugged. "A few introductory modules," he replied. "I thought I'd leave the rest until I need it."

"Seems reasonable."

They chatted casually back-and-forth for the next twenty minutes or so until the food arrived, then tucked in. Once they finished their mains, Harry and Ginny opted for the sticky toffee pudding for dessert, while the Gothamites went for the cheesecake and ice cream respectively.

By the time they had finished eating, it was a little after six, so after John made sure the bill had been paid, they hurried out of the restaurant to his car - some sort of German executive sedan Ginny thought, but she wasn't sure the exact make - and then set off at speed for the stadium.

 ******  
The Burrow,  
Ottery St Catchpole. **  
**12** **th** **September, 2205 BST.**

Molly was just about to head up to bed after locking up for the night when she noticed a bright flash of yellow light in the distance, probably out by the lane into the village. Slightly wary, she pulled out her wand and waited.

Moments later, two figures appeared out of the gloom, one appeared to be her daughter and the other a dark-haired boy about the same height, both wearing Muggle clothing. Molly relaxed and lowered her wand, but continued her vigil. By the time they reached Arthur's shed, Molly could tell that the boy was Harry. The two teenagers stopped outside the shed and talked briefly, Molly couldn't tell what they were talking about as they were too quiet, but she had an idea once Ginny broke into a smile and hugged Harry warmly, which he returned.

They held the hug for a moment or two, then broke apart. Harry said a few more words, and then disappeared into the shed.

Ginny briefly stood motionless, but once a familiar blue-white light had shone briefly through the windows and then disappeared, she turned and skipped happily towards the back door. Remembering that the door was locked, Molly quickly turned to it and cast an Unlocking Spell, then moved to the table, relighting a couple of lamps on the way, and sat down to wait. She didn't have long to wait though as Ginny came in a moment later. Her daughter didn't seem surprised to see that she was still up and turned towards her with a wide smile. "Hi, Mum."

"Did you have a good night?"

Ginny nodded. "The food was great, the match was fun… a little short, but fun, the Harpies won by twenty points… John wasn't happy about that, and…"

"Harry asked you a certain question afterwards?" Molly suggested.

If possible, Ginny's smile got even _wider_ at this point. "Harry asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

Despite her mixed feelings about the life that his return had led her daughter to, she only ever wanted Ginny to be happy, so Molly was pleased to hear this. "That's great news, Ginny. I'm so happy for you."

Ginny nodded, then yawned. "Can we talk about in the morning? I'm a bit tired."

"Of course, dear," Molly replied, then rose and followed her daughter out of the kitchen, relocking the back door and snuffing out in the lamps as she went.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy New Year, Everyone! Was initially going to include the Quidditch match itself in this chapter, but then I realised that the last scene was what the chapter was really about, so I decided to trim it down a bit._


	9. Chapter 9: Charley's Tale

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 9: Charley's Tale**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any character original to this work remains the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_

 _Harry Potter series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from Young Justice (2011), but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of Young Justice Season 3 (Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

* * *

 _Her attackers moved closer and closer, throwing stones and other objects at her. Some of them seemed to dodge away from her, but some made it through. "Leave me alone!" she cried. "Why are you hurting me… I haven't done anything to you!"_

 _They didn't say anything, in fact one of the boys – this one carrying a rounders bat – came up behind her and swung it._

 _Her back exploded in pain, and then a feeling of growing heat came over her. "Stop! Please!" she begged, as she sank to her knees in pain, but they ignored her. "I haven't anything to you!"_

 _The rest of the gang closed in, kicking or punching her in the back or legs._

 _"Stop…!" she whimpered, as a red, flickering light exploded into her vision._

 ****** _  
_Intensive Care Unit,  
Pendlebury Children's Hospital  
Manchester M27.  
17** **th** **September, 0745 BST**

Charley woke with a gasp, lurching in to a half-upright position, wincing as a stab of pain erupted in her chest. She took a couple of deep breaths to try and steady herself and was pleased when the pain didn't get any worse. Once the pain had subsided she glanced around. Her sheets were a little scorched and smelly, but she hadn't disturbed or hurt anyone.

She relaxed back against her pillows, and then noticed that for the first time in days, there was someone sitting in one of her guest chairs.

The visitor was a redheaded girl, probably about sixteen or seventeen if she had to guess, wearing a pale blue shirt and a black skirt. "Hi," said Charley.

"Hi," said the redhead. "Flashback or nightmare?"

"Flashback," Charley replied without thinking. "How did you…" Then she paused. _Actually, that wasn't the real question. The real question is 'why did I answer?'. I didn't answer any of the police's questions, or that lady doctor's… I haven't even said much to the staff here…_

"I've been where you are," the redhead admitted. "I know the signs."

"Who are you?" Charley asked, getting curious now. _How could this confident-looking older girl know about her flashbacks…_

"Ginny Weasley," she replied. "I'm staying with Alanna – Dr Montrose – to make easier to get to school, she asked me to come down and talk to you about happened."

She wasn't sure he was ready for that, but she wouldn't mind hearing a bit more about her. "What happened to you, how did end up with Dr Montrose?"

"It's a long, complicated story," Ginny replied. "And I can't tell you all of it now…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Charley pointed out. "I'd like to hear what you can."

"Okay," Ginny agreed. "I grew up as the youngest of seven, all boys apart from me…"

" _Seven,_ " exclaimed Charley. "Growing up with just Mikal was bad enough!"

Ginny nodded. "It has its advantages and disadvantages," she agreed. "Money was always tight with that many kids, but things were pretty quiet in my early years. It wasn't until I was a little older than you that things started to go wrong… I was home-schooled until I was eleven, so I wasn't ready to deal with other kids that weren't my brothers, and some of the kids were pretty cruel about my second-hand uniform and shabby equipment…"

Charley nodded. Given her own experiences, she could certainly believe that. "Something bad happened, didn't it…"

"One of the older students – his name was Tom – befriended me," Ginny paused. "At least that's what I thought at the time… he was really looking for a 'lure' or maybe a 'patsy' for his own activities. Four students were badly injured until my youngest brother's best friend Harry found out about it and was able to expose him."

"What happened then?"

"We were expelled," Ginny admitted.

"Both of you?"

"Harry too," Ginny confirmed.

"Huh?"

Ginny made a face, "We think the Chairman of the Board of Governors pushed for it… He's not a fan of my family or of Harry."

"What happened then?"

"Mum continued teaching me at home for a while… everything was pretty quiet until I went to a sports match back in the spring. A group of hooligans started attacking a lot of the attendees, including me." Ginny told her. "I had nightmares for over a month over that one… that was when I started seeing Dr Montrose for therapy."

"And that helped?"

Ginny nodded, "Not immediately, and there were other things going on… including making some new friends, Dr Montrose's son Eddie and Danny, Cole, Maz, Nita… getting close to Harry again…" She blushed a little at that. "Then I decided that I wanted to help other people."

"Like me."

"I'd like to," Ginny agreed. "If you'll trust me?"

Charley considered the question for a moment, then decided that not only _could_ she trust Ginny, but _–_ due to things that she _wasn't_ mentioning _–_ she would be able to _help_ her. "Let's do it."

Ginny smiled brightly, "I'll make a couple of calls."

 ********  
 **Park View Community School,**  
 **Manchester M40.  
** **26th September, 1240 BST.  
**

She got out of hospital the next day, but that was the highlight of her week as word got around the estate very quickly that she was involved in the boys' injuries, and a lot of people took their side. So she was very happy to see a friendly face when she left school on her way to court.

"Ginny!" she squealed, running over to the older girl, and enveloping her in a warm hug. "It's good to see you!"

"I'm happy to be here," Ginny said, returning the hug with equal warmth. "Are you ready?"

Charley took a deep breath, then sighed. "I think so. Is Miss Blake here?"

Ginny shook her head, "She's busy helping on another case. She'll meet us at the court when she's done."

Charley smiled ruefully, "And my mother… I assume she's 'busy' at bingo?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Charley sighed, and then continued in a resigned tone. "Well, at least I've got you and Miss Blake."

"As I said, anything I do to help," Ginny assured her as they broke apart and started towards the tram station. "Let's get going. Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet," Charley admitted. "I'm not hungry."

Ginny shook her head. "No, no, that won't do," she insisted. "You can't go to court on an empty stomach. I think there's a good chip shop just around the corner from there, we can nip in and get something before we go in."

Charley considered arguing the point, but quickly realised that the older girl was right. "Okay, let's do it."

 ********  
 **Manchester Youth Court,**  
 **Manchester M3.**  
 **1325 BST.**

When they arrived at the court building, half-eaten bundles of fish and chips still in hand, Charley was already feeling a little better. Ginny had been right about the food. "Thanks, Ginny."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied. "What are friends for?"

"I wouldn't know," admitted Charley. "I've never had one."

"Never?"

"I've read stories about people who _had_ friends, so I know the _theory_ ," Charley insisted, then she spotted her Witness Service volunteer standing next to the court entrance. "Hi Miss Blake!"

"Hi Charley," said the blond-haired woman. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," replied Charley hesitantly. "Is everything ready?"

Miss Blake nodded, "Miss Wilson is setting up in the main court room now. We'll be starting in half-an-hour."

"Well, I'm ready," said Ginny, finishing her last few chips and then collecting both her and Charley's rubbish for the bins. "Let's go."

Miss Blake offered a hand to Charley, who took it with a smile and then they headed towards the building with Ginny following behind. Miss Blake was a familiar face at the Magistrates Court, so she and Charley made it to the right room without incident, but Ginny was delayed at the entrance to the court room until she showed the security guard a plastic card.

"What was that about?" Charley asked Ginny as she slid into the empty seat next to her.

"He didn't want to let me in," Ginny admitted. "So, I played my 'trump card'."

"What was that?"

"This," said Ginny, and passed her the card.

Charley examined it briefly. The card was plastic, mostly white but with a gold border. "You're in the _Justice League_?"

"Shh," hissed Ginny. "I'm not in the League _yet_ , I'm on the Team, their training section for young metahumans."

"Cool," said Charley with a grin.

"All rise," declared the clerk from the front of the room.

The three of them stood and waited as the three magistrates, a middle-aged man and two women about the same age, came in from the robing room. The man took the middle seat and the women took the two flanking seats. The chairman glanced towards the dock, which was currently empty apart from a uniform custody officer. "Bring in the defendants."

"Yes sir," confirmed the officer and moved to the door. She opened it and appeared to glance around the adjoining room, "Amur, Ishan and Yasmeen, join us please."

Seconds later, two teenage boys and a teenage girl entered the dock.

"Please be seated," instructed the clerk. Once everyone, including the defendants were seated, he spoke again. "The charges against the defendants are thus: That on the tenth of September of this year, they did assault nine-year old Khayriyya Zaman with the intent to rob her, inflicting actual bodily harm in the process…" he turned to the first defendant. "Amur, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Ishaan?"

"Not guilty."

"Yasmeen?"

"Not guilty."

The clerk turned to the bench, "Sir, we are ready to begin."

"Is the prosecution ready, Miss Wilson?" asked the chairman.

The black woman rose to her feet, "The prosecution is ready to proceed, sir. My learned friend, Crystal Wells, will be appearing for Amur al Fares, and my learned friend, Rachel French is for Ishan and Yasmeen el Nasir."

"So noted," said the chairman.

"With the permission of the court, I would like to begin to begin with the victim's video testimony."

"Granted."

Miss Wilson picked a remote and pointed it at the court room's tv screen. Seconds later, it flared into life and Charley saw her own face on the screen as a video began to play.

The first voice to speak was a male, " _Please say your name and address for the record._ "

" _Khayriyya Zaman, most people call me Charley. I live at eighteen Windsor Gardens, Chatsworth Council Estate, Manchester._ "

" _In your words, can you tell me about the evening of the tenth of September? You'd gone to the library after school and then you were heading home…_ "

" _It was about six o'clock. I never go home before that because my mum's always at bingo until then and my brother's usually out playing with his friends most of the night_."

" _What about your father, isn't he around?_ "

" _He died years ago, rumour around the estate is that he sold a dodgy car to some gangster,_ "

" _I'm sorry to hear that._ "

" _Why? He was_ mean _._ "

There was a pause at this point. Charley remembered thinking that the constable had looked like he wasn't sure how to reply to that. " _Uhhh… well… back to two days ago?_ "

" _I was walked along, thinking about the book I'd been reading, not really paying attention to where I was when…_ "

There was another pause at this point. This time Charley remembered that it was _her_ that had been having problems this time, but a brief chat with Dr Montrose had encouraged her to go on.

"… _When a boy grabbed me by the arm and demanded that I give him my money. I told him I didn't have any, but I don't think he believed me because he tried to bend my arm back to hurt me. I managed to break away though and tried to run off but then he threw a rock at me and it hit me in the leg. I fell down and then some other boys and a girl appeared and started_ _throwing stones and other objects at me._ "

"Did they hit you, the stones and other things?" asked the man's voice when she paused again.

" _Most of them,"_ she replied. _"Some of them seemed to dodge away if I saw them in time, but I didn't spot them all._ _I begged them to leave me alone, asking them why they were hurting me… I hadn't done anything to them._ "

" _But you eventually did, didn't you?_ " asked the man.

" _I didn't_ mean _too,_ "she insisted vigorously. " _But when the first boy started hitting me with a rounders bat, I started feeling all hot inside and then they kept hitting me and it just…_ happened."

" _There, there…_ " said a third voice, this time female. Dr Montrose. " _You didn't mean too, you were just protecting yourself…_ "

The video ran for a few seconds longer and then faded to black.

"For the record, sir and mesdames, in view of her age no charges were filed against Charley, but she and her mother have agreed to peer mentor sessions supervised by Dr Montrose to prevent further reoccurrences."

"Very well," replied the chairman. "I see she is present in court today, does the defence have any questions?"

At this, the barrister on the right - most likely Miss French as she had more parents with her – stood, "I do, sir."

"Very well," said the chairman, and then looked directly at her. "Charley, can you come up here please?"

Charley rose to her feet and after a comforting squeeze of the hand and a 'you can do it' from Ginny, she walked briskly towards the front of the court and into the witness box. "I'm ready."

The clerk spoke up this point. "Do you understand that it is very important that you tell the truth?"

"Of course," she assured him, slightly indignant at the suggestion she wouldn't.

"And that it's okay to say you don't understand something?"

Charley reflected that was unlikely but agreed that he was right.

The clerk turned to the defence barristers. "You may proceed."

"Were either of my clients the one that grabbed you, Charley?"

"No, miss," Charley admitted.

"In fact, they didn't actually _do_ anything to you at all… they were just unfortunate bystanders caught up in it."

"That's not true, miss."

"My clients say otherwise, Charley."

"They didn't try and _stop it_ ," Charley insisted. "And both of them threw things at me."

"I believe the shock of the attack is making you remember things wrong."

"I never remember things wrong," Charley told her firmly.

"Really?" asked Miss French, clearly unconvinced.

"I was told not to lie," Charley reminded her. "I'm not."

Miss French appeared to consider her position for a moment, then turned to the magistrates' bench. "No further questions, sir."

"Miss Wells?"

"Just one question, sir?"

"Proceed."

"Charley, are you absolutely sure that _my_ client wasn't an innocent bystander. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I suppose he didn't _injure_ me," admitted Charley after a moment. "But my arm did hurt after he kicked it."

"I see," said Miss French. "No further questions, sir."

"Miss Wilson, do you wish to follow up?"

"No sir."

The chairman then turned to her. "Charley, you may return to your seat."

"Thank you, sir," said Charley and quickly did so.

"You did very well," whispered Ginny as she sat back down between her and Miss Blake. "Good job."

Miss Blake rose to her feet, "The Crown now calls Police Constable Freeman."

The court usher rose from her chair in front of them and moved to the door, "Police Constable Freeman."

After a moment, a middle-aged man in a formal police uniform entered the room and strode towards the witness box.

"Please state your full name and occupation for the record," instructed the clerk.

"Stanley Dennis Waterman, Police Constable, Collar Number 5174, attached to the Chatsworth Estate Police Station."

"Do you wish to swear or affirm?"

"Swear, sir," said the constable and placed a hand on the Bible in front of him. "I swear by Almighty God to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Tell us about the events leading up to the arrest of the defendants…" said Miss Wilson.

"I had just finishing checking in with the shopkeepers on Causeway Parade when I heard a girl's voice screaming. I wasn't sure where it was at first, but then I saw a flash of flame down by the canal. By the time my partner and I made it down to the canal there were some little flames, but the source of the flames must have extinguished itself."

"And the screamer…"

"There were six children present, one nine-year old girl in the middle who appeared to be unconscious, with five older children arranged in a rough circle around her with the various burns in various levels of consciousness."

"What did you do next?"

"I stayed to secure the scene and radioed for ambulances and SOCO, while my partner went back to our car for a fire extinguisher."

"SOCO…?" Charley asked Ginny.

"Scene of Crime Officers… basically scientists who gather evidence."

"Ah, okay."

"It took a while before NWAS could round up enough ambulances to transport all of them, so the fires were out by the time they arrived," the constable said. "Initially, it looked like only two of the boys had been seriously injured and the absence of any weapon or ignition source led me to suspect that the girl was a metahuman and the source of the fire. The paramedics were able to confirm that the girl was a metahuman but her unconsciousness and the need to treat the two seriously burned boys meant that they initially missed _her_ injuries."

"You were able to question her?"

"Not initially," the constable admitted. "First she was unconscious and then she was incommunicative. It wasn't until her injuries manifested and she ended up in hospital that she agreed to talk with me."

"And she was able to describe her attackers?"

"Clearly and distinctly, though more so in the case of the two more seriously injured boys."

"Did you find her convincing?"

"Surprisingly so," the constable admitted. "Normally young children aren't the easiest witnesses to interview but once she got going she was very organised and coherent."

"Thank you, Constable," said Miss Wilson. "Please stay where you are, I believe my learned friends may have some questions for you."

"Of course, miss."

As before, Miss French was the first to speak. "You said that you heard a single person screaming and _then_ saw the flames?"

"That is correct."

"Where there any screams _after_ the flames?"

"Yes, I could make at least three at one point."

"Any words?"

"The multiple screams were inarticulate, mostly pain, surprise or both."

"My clients maintain that they were innocent bystanders caught by surprise when the 'victim' attacked the two boys that she put in hospital, Abdul Jabaar al Azam and Amaan Ghafoor al Javed, can you refute that?"

"Not as such," admitted the constable. "But in my experience, polite, well-mannered, intelligent nine-year old girls don't tend to start fights with or attack teenagers, in fact they tend to avoid them as much as possible."

"Do you agree that the less severe injuries sustained by my clients support them being less involved in the attack?"

"It's possible," agreed the constable.

"Thank you, Constable," said Miss French. "No further questions, sir."

"Miss Wells?"

"Thank you, sir," said the other woman. "Just one question, Constable."

"Of course."

"You said to my learned friend that nine-year old girls don't start fights with teenagers. What if the girl was a metahuman, wouldn't that make a difference?"

"It's possible, but I don't think that's likely," said the constable. "And I had the opportunity to check that with Dr Alanna Montrose, SCOPE's consultant on adolescent psychology and the psychology of metahumans. She agreed with my conclusions."

"No further questions, sir," said Miss Wells.

"Does the Crown have anything further for this witness, Miss Wilson?"

"No sir," confirmed Miss Wilson.

"Will you be calling any further witnesses?"

"No sir, that concludes the case for the prosecution."

"Miss French, Miss Wells, is the defence ready to proceed?"

Miss French got to her feet, "With the court's indulgence, I would appreciate a few minutes to confer with my clients?"

"I see," said the chairman. "Miss Wells, would you also like some time with your client?"

"If that would be possible, sir?"

"Lou?"

"We have a shoplifting charge next on the docket, sir," replied the clerk. "I can have the usher see if the parties have arrived?"

"Please."

The clerk nodded to the usher. She quickly consulted her tablet, then rose and left the court room. She came back a minute or two later and nodded.

"Apparently, they are available, sir."

"You can have thirty minutes," the chairman told the defence barristers.

"Thank you, sir," echoed both women and then rose and hustled out.

"Miss Wilson…?"

"I will see you in thirty minutes, sir," confirmed the woman and rose. On the way out, she motioned for Charley and the others to follow her, which they did.

 ********  
 **Court Number 1, Manchester Youth Court,  
Manchester M3.  
1440 BST.**

"Is the defence ready to proceed?" asked the chairman.

"Sir, my clients are prepared to plead guilty to a modified charge," said Miss French.

"I see. Which is?"

"I submit that the case for assault with intent to rob is not proven, but my clients are prepared to plead guilty to a charge of common assault."

"Miss Wells?"

"My client is also willing to plead to that charge, sir."

"Miss Wilson, is this acceptable to the Crown?"

"The Crown would be prepared to accept a plea to common assault, sir."

"Then the court will retire to consider our verdict."

"All rise," said the clerk.

They got to their feet while the magistrates filed out.

"What was that about?" asked Charley.

"I'm not sure," admitted Ginny. "Maybe they realised that the magistrates weren't buying their 'innocent bystanders' line and where going for damage limitation…"

"That would be my guess," agreed Miss Blake. "Even if you leave it until the last minute, you always get less if you plead guilty."

 ******  
The Orchard,  
Royctonshire.  
1700 BST.  
**

" _Recognised, Protector B147._ "

Alanna was waiting for her. "How did it go?"

"They pled down to common assault, got a twelve-month detention and training orders."

"How's Charley?"

"She's fine," said Ginny. "Having some difficulties at school. Hopefully once word gets around that three of her attackers have been found guilty it'll calm down…"

"Hopefully," said Alanna. "Did her mother turn up?"

"Nope," said Ginny, darkly. "Apparently her _bingo_ was more important."

Alanna sighed, "I wish I could say I was surprised to hear that, but I'm not."

"Can't we do anything?"

"Unfortunately not," replied Alanna regretfully. "But I've made Manchester Social Services aware of our concerns."

"I hope that's enough."

"I hope so too," said Alanna. "Are you going to the Burrow this weekend?"

Ginny shook her head. "Mum and Dad will be disappointed, but with all the visits to see Charley I'm too far behind on my homework."

"Okay, I've leave you to it," said Alanna and left the room.

* * *

 _A/N: PC Waterman and the Chatsworth Council Estate appeared in_ Shameless _and are the property of Company Pictures and Channel 4, Alex Wilson appeared in_ Kavanagh QC _and is the property of Central Television and ITV._


	10. Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 10: The Tournament Begins**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any character original to this work remains the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of_ Deathly Hallows _in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 _(Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _NB: This chapter is unbeta'd but will be replaced with the finished version as soon as possible._

 _NB: This chapter adapts significant elements from chapters fourteen, fifteen & sixteen __from the fourth_ Harry Potter _novel_.

* * *

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom,  
Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands.  
20** **th** **October, 1215 BST, 17AL.**

"Can anyone what the most important basic defensive spell is?" asked Professor Malocchio once the second years had settled in their seats.

Not expecting the question, the students were briefly silent. "No-one?"

Evan raised his hand.

"Yes Evan?"

"I've read about something called the Shield Charm?"

"'Protego'," replied the professor with a nod. "Certainly, a good spell to have in your arsenal, but a little much at your level. Anyone else?"

"How about the Tongue-Tying Curse?" asked another student.

"Another good choice, but too wordy and won't necessarily protect you against more powerful wizards," replied the professor. "Another?"

"Tickling Hex?" suggested Melanie.

"Nice low-powered spell, quick to cast… but _not_ what I was looking for."

Jamie pondered the question for a few moments, trying to remember the conversations between her brother and his mentors that she'd heard in the past. Then it came to her. "I have two suggestions if I may, Professor?"

"You may," agreed Professor Malocchio. "But only _if_ you can explain your choices."

"Gladly, Professor," said Jamie. "I considered the Full Body-Bind initially, as an enemy that can't move isn't a threat… I don't think that that's what you're after though, as it has similar problems to the Tongue-Tying Curse."

"I agree," confirmed the professor. "Your second candidate?"

"The Disarming Charm," said Jamie. "Most wizards require a wand to cast spells and even the few that can cast wandlessly should be disoriented long to follow with another spell."

" _Eccellente_!" exclaimed the professor. "Correct and well-reasoned. Take ten points for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Professor."

"The Disarming Charm is probably the most essential defensive spell you will learn in your early years at Hogwarts. The incantation is 'Expelliarmus', and the wand movement is a downward stroke that curls back on itself. The effect is variable, typically either a white or white-blue flash of light, whereas a more powerful version may manifest as a golden fiery ring. It is even possible for it to generate a jet of scarlet energy. However, this occurs only in specific and unusual circumstances."

After allowing his students a minute or two to make notes, he split the class into pairs.

Given a choice, Jamie would have rather paired with Melanie or Evan, but the professor sent her to face off against one of Evan's roommates, Randal Aquilar, a tall, stocky boy with at least a little Italian in his family, while Melanie was pitted against Kyle Schwartz, a slim, Germanic boy and Evan faced off against Misty Torres, a short, plump _ninita_.

"Ladies first…" offered Randal.

 _Not sure I'm much of a lady_ , thought Jamie, but didn't see any reason not to take up the invitation. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Randall's wand flew neatly out of his hand and clattered to the ground. Contrary to her suggestion from earlier, Jamie decided that as they weren't _duelling_ that it wouldn't be very sporting to hex him while he was wandless, so she allowed him to pick up his wand and return to the ready position.

"What do they call it… beginner's luck?" suggested Randall.

"If you like," Jamie conceded.

"My turn," said Randall. " _Expelliarmus_!"

Deciding to try something, Jamie waited until the last moment and then dodged to the side, allowing the spell – which might have been slightly stronger than hers – to miss her. Then she pointed her own wand at Randall and then before he could do anything she cast the spell again.

As before, his wand flew out of his hand and, because surprise and the off angle of the attack, he was also knocked into one of the desk. "Owww! What was that?!"

"Dodging, then a Disarming Charm," Jamie replied.

"Professor!"

"Yes, Mr Aquilar?"

"Prosser's cheating."

"I am _not_!" insisted Jamie.

"When it was my turn, she dodged out of the way and then disarmed _me_."

"Is this true?"

"Yes," admitted Jamie. "I'm not how that counts as cheating though."

"Neither am I," admitted the professor.

"But… but… that's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"It was _my_ turn!"

"True," agreed the professor. "And if she had cast _before_ you, then I would agree."

"But… she dodged!"

"Did I say she _couldn't_?"

"No," mumbled Randall, deflating slightly now things weren't going his way.

"Exactly," agreed the professor, then he turned to Jamie. "Miss Prosser, I would give you points for improvisation. But unfortunately, I would have to take them back off Mr Aquilar again for wasting my time."

"That's all right, Professor," Jamie told him. "I appreciate it anyway."

Professor Malocchio nodded and moved on. Jamie turned back to Randall and eyed him inquiringly.

The Italian boy paused for a moment, but then reluctantly nodded and moved back into position.

"Did you manage to nail him again?" asked Melanie as they left the classroom and headed downstairs.

Jamie shook her head. "He might have been taken by surprise the first time, but he got the idea pretty quickly. Even nailed me a couple of times with the same trick."

"Well, that's good I guess."

Jamie nodded.

Moments later, they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Kyle Schwartz, the largest of the second years, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of the other students and read the sign aloud to their year:

 _THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 4 O'CLOCK ON THURSDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

"Drat, less History of Magic nap time that day!" exclaimed Melanie.

"Melanie…" said Jamie, warningly.

"It's true!"

 _STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST._

"That's only about a week away!" said Ernie MacMillan, the Hufflepuff Senior Prefect eagerly, then he disappeared back into the crowd.

"Do you think he wants to be Hogwarts champion?" Melanie asked.

"Almost certainly," confirmed Joanne as she came out of the crowd to stand beside Jamie and Melanie.

"Better a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin," said Melanie. "Imagine if Malfoy was Champion…"

"Ughh," said Jamie. "I'm glad I've not started eating yet."

The appearance of the sign in the Entrance Hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Jamie went… the Triwizard Tournament.

Rumours were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs, who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Jamie noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armour were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

 ******** **  
Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands.  
30** **th** **October, 1530 BST, 17AL.**

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When the bell rang early, Jamie, Melanie and Evan hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of House were ordering their students into lines. "Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front... no pushing..."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear afternoon; the students scanned the grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Jamie was just beginning to wonder if there might have been some sort of delay when the headmaster called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers – "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick – or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks – was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the third years losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid. . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey, another Gryffindor third year.

Dennis's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed – then, with an almighty crash of the horses' hooves – larger than dinner plates – hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Jamie just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale-blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Jamie saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage – a shoe the size of a child's sled – followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman she had ever seen in her life.

The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Jamie had seen quite a few large people in her time, but this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) was the largest she'd seen 'in the flesh' that she could remember. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Slughorn started to clap... the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Slughorn, extending a glittering hand. Slughorn, not by any stretch a tall man, had to almost stand on tiptoes – not an easy thing for a man of his girth – to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Slughorn," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Slughorn.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Jamie, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls - all, by the look of them, in their late teens - had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Jamie could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Slughorn. "Would you like to wait here and greet him, or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses…"

Professor Lupin stepped forward. "Professor Lupin. I teach Care of Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts, Madame. I would be delighted to take care of your horses for you."

"My steeds require… err… forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong..."

"I believe I am up to the job, Madam," said Lupin, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky."

"Indeed," agreed Lupin, also bowing. "I am aware of the reputation of the horses of the L'Olympe Stable."

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps while the Hogwarts staff and students stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive, while Professor Lupin struggled to move Madame Maxime's huge horses to the paddock.

A few minutes later, a loud and oddly eerie noise drifted toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled one of the sixth years, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool... and then rigging...

"It's a mast!" Jamie exclaimed.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Jamie noticed, seemed to be built like the Slytherin beaters... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the Entrance Hall, she saw that their bulk was because they were wearing cloaks of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Slughorn!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Slughorn replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Slughorn, he shook hands with both of his own. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Jamie noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good…." He murmured as he and Slughorn lead their students back towards the castle.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, the Beauxbatons students had already installed themselves at the Ravenclaw table. Jamie and the rest of the Hogwarts students quickly moved to take their seats at the house tables, and the Durmstrang group – after some deliberation – joined the Slytherin table.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Slughorn, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Slughorn's left-hand side. Slughorn remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," said Slughorn, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Slughorn. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and Jamie saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have made every effort to impress… there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Jamie had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Melanie, pointing at a large dish of fish and vegetables drizzled in a kind of red sauce, sitting next to a roast chicken.

"I think it's _ghiveci cu pește_ ," said Jamie.

"Huh?" said Melanie.

"It's Romanian," said Jamie, "Harry described something like it after his visit to Svalbard."

"I'll take your word for it," said Melanie, helping herself to some sausages.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently coloured uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep blood-red.

Professor Lupin sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He looked a little worse for wear but appeared to have all his limbs.

"We've got visitors!" announced one of Jamie's classmates.

"We know, Misty," said Jamie.

"No… _new_ visitors!" she insisted, pointing up at the staff table.

The two remaining empty seats had just been filled.

Two men – a blue-eyed, blonde with the appearance of an athlete gone to seed, and an older grey-haired man with a narrow toothbrush moustache – had now joined the staff at their table.

"Who are they?" Jamie wondered.

"No idea," admitted Melanie. "Maybe the other judges?"

"Makes sense," admitted Jamie.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Slughorn stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Jamie felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, the Fox twins were leaning forward, staring at Slughorn with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Slughorn, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket…"

"The what?" Jamie muttered.

Melanie shrugged.

"… I would like to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the British Department of International Magical Cooperation…"

There was a smattering of polite applause.

"… and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the British Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause.

"I recognise him now," said Melanie. "He used to be a Beater for the Wimborne Wasps back in the Seventies and early Eighties."

Bagman acknowledged the applause with a jovial wave of his hand, unlike Bartemius Crouch who hadn't smiled or waved when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament…" Slughorn continued, "… and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word 'champions', the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Slughorn had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Slughorn carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman…" said Slughorn as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "… and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Great Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament…" Slughorn went on calmly. "… one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the _Goblet of Fire_."

Slughorn now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Slughorn reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Slughorn closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet," said Slughorn. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation…" said Slughorn. "… Professor Flitwick will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once the Goblet of Fire has selected a champion, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"An Age Line!" Richard Fox said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing – it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

Jamie wasn't entirely concinced by this argument, nor did she think that the sixth years knew what they were trying to get into. But she didn't say anything, as she figured that it wasn't her responsibility to police older students' mistakes.

 ****** _  
_** **Hogwarts Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle, Scottish Highlands.  
31st October, 1800 BST, 17AL**

Jamie's concern was moot however, as the Fox twins were wrong about their ability to bypass Professor Flitwick's Age Line via an Ageing Potion. However, they got over their disappointment quickly, and by the time the students returned to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, they were enthusiastically backing Ginny's brother Ron for Hogwarts Champion. Jamie for herself was split between Ron – due to him being' Harry's friend and Ginny's brother – and siding with most of the female Gryffindors in supporting Fay Dunbar, a relative unknown among the seventh years instead.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Jamie didn't fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Slughorn had finished eating yet, Jamie simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall, which died away almost instantly as Slughorn got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Slughorn. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber…" He indicated the door behind the staff table. "… where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it. At once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second," Colin Creevey whispered, a few seats away from Jamie.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Slughorn caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Champion for Durmstrang…" he read, in a strong, clear voice. "… will be _Sanda Szilagyi_."

An athletic looking girl who Jamie vaguely recognised from coverage of the European Cup got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables to loud clapping.

However, Jamie's eye was drawn to one spot of silence, the other Durmstrang students sitting at the Slytherin. Most of the girls were clapping with Slytherin, but a couple were clearly disappointed and the boys to a man were angry, one in particular – a thin, dark, and sallow-skinned boy, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows looked particularly furious.

When Sanda Szilagyi had vanished into the side chamber, the clapping and chatting died down.

Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…" said Slughorn. "… is _Gerome Blanchard_!"

A tall, lanky boy with slick black hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked up to the High Table. As he passed level with Jamie's place at the tables, she noted that despite his build, Blanchard looked older than his age due to a thin, pencil moustache.

When Gerome Blanchard too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more. Sparks showered out of it, the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Slughorn pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion…" he called. "... is _Zacharias Smith_!"

"Phooey," muttered Jamie, she would have preferred a Gryffindor or Padma Patil, rather than the pompous sometimes obnoxious Hufflepuff.

But nobody heard her, the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Zacharias Smith made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for him – loudest from Hufflepuff but present from all four tables – went on so long that it was some time before Slughorn could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Slughorn called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"

But Slughorn suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. Then a long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was a fourth piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Slughorn reached out a pudgy hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Slughorn stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Slughorn. And then Slughorn cleared his throat and with an expression of confusion clear on his face announced. "Harry Potter?"

A number of emotions flitted through Jamie's mind in an instant, and she was reminded of a favourite saying by a fashionista turned spy that she'd met in Gotham a few years earlier. "Oh, bugger."

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter came out rather quicker than I expected, due to being only minimally adapted from_ Goblet of Fire _as noted above, so I doubt that the turn around will be as quick next time. The beta'd version may also be a while as my beta is busy with RL concerns._


	11. Chapter 11: The Boy-Who-Lived Returns

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion  
**

 **Chapter 11: The Boy-Who-Lived Returns**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any character original to this work remains the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011) _, but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 _(Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _A/N: As with previous chapters, this is unbeta'd. A final version will be posted when available._

* * *

 **Hogwarts Great Hall,  
Scottish Highlands.  
3** **rd** **November, 0820 BST, 17AL**

"What kept you?" Melanie asked Jamie dropped into the seat beside her looking tired and frazzled. "Breakfast's nearly over."

"I had a run in with Romilda Vane," admitted Jamie, as she grabbed a couple of slices of bread and began assembling a breakfast sandwich. "I've been trying to avoid her all weekend, but she and her gang of harpies cornered me in the shower."

"Are you all right?"

Jamie nodded, and took a hearty bite out of her sandwich. "Vane lost her temper when I wouldn't 'set her up' with Harry, but Demelza turned up before she was able to go too far."

"That wasn't quite the story that Miss Vane gave me," said a voice from behind the pair.

Startled, Jamie almost dropped her sandwich, but then turned around to face her accuser. "Really, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes," replied their Head of House. "According to Miss Vane, she approached you alone and asked if you would be willing to introduce her when Mister Potter comes up for the tournament."

"That's almost true," admitted Jamie. "Except it was phrased as more of a demand, she had two of her cronies – Mabel Cauldwell and Emily Hicks – with her, and she pulled her wand on me when I said that that would be pointless."

"And why is that?"

"Well, even if I thought that Romilda Vane would be a good girlfriend for my brother – which I don't – or he was inclined to take my advice on romance – which he doesn't – there wouldn't be any point as he's already got a girlfriend."

"Really?"

Jamie nodded, "I'll admit, I'd almost given up hope."

"Why?"

"I'll admit that I'm biased," Jamie said. "But my brother has always being oddly reluctant to go on dates. He's had plenty of offers, but he always turned them down before and took me or his friend Maddie. But he reconnected with Ginny Weasley about six months ago and they started spending time together, then started dating officially shortly after I came back to school."

"And then she pulled her wand?"

Jamie nodded. "She tried to hex me, but I dodged out of the way… Professor Malocchio can tell you I'm good at that."

"He's mentioned it," Professor McGonagall admitted. She had enough of a poker-face that it was hard to tell, but Jamie thought she might be coming around. "And then you hexed her back?"

Jamie frowned, "Of course not. I was coming out of the shower, I didn't even have my wand on me. I was thinking about punching her, but then I slipped trying to avoid curses from Cauldwell and Hicks."

"What happened next?"

"I think she would have tried again," Ginny suggested. "But then Demelza Robbins turned up and warned them off."

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, that changes things. I will be talking with Miss Caldwell, Miss Hicks, and Miss Robbins to get their sides of the story. Report to me in my office at three o'clock and I will give you my decision."

"Of course, Professor," replied Jamie, then held up her sandwich. "May I?"

"You may," agreed Professor McGonagall, then turned and swept away.

Jamie reached for the jug of orange juice and filled her goblet. She returned the jug back to its spot, and then took a healthy slug. As she was putting it back down, she noticed that both Evan and Melanie were both stared at her. "It'll be fine."

"You're not worried?" asked Evan.

"At the moment, the only thing I'm worried about is getting some breakfast before the bell rings," Jamie assured them confidently.

 ********  
 **Charms Classroom.**  
 **1440 BST.**

"That's all for today," said Professor Flitwick. "Remember I want two feet on the uses of the General Counter Spell by Friday."

The students quickly scrambled to put away their books and get out of the classroom as soon as possible. Jamie followed the crowd as far as the first floor and then broke off. "I'll see you later, guys. I've got to go and talk to professor McGonagall."

"Good luck," said Evan, which was echoed to Melanie and several of the other second years.

"Thanks," said Jamie, then trotted off down the Transfiguration corridor. She stopped outside Professor McGonagall's door, and then waited for the school clock to chime the hour. As soon as she heard the chime, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss Prosser."

Jamie opened the door and went in. The door closed automatically behind her.

The professor was sitting at her desk, watching Jamie as she made her way towards her. "Would you like a biscuit, Miss Prosser?" she asked, indicating a tartan tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk.

"Thank you, Professor," said Jamie and helped herself to a Ginger Newt.

"Please take a seat."

Professor McGonagall picked up one of the papers and glanced at it briefly as if to reacquaint herself with its content. "I have spoken to the other four students involved, and I am satisfied that Miss Vane and her friends were the aggressors in this case. However, there is still the matter of the spell – which appears resemble the Bat-Bogey Hex in its effects – that they were hit with during the altercation. Do you have any explanation for that?"

Jamie swallowed her mouthful of Ginger Newt and paused to consider her answer. The professor appeared to be on her side for the moment, but that could easily change if she played this wrong. "I didn't _intend_ to do so, Professor. But I admit that Ginny has mentioned a wandless spell for the Bat-Bogey Hex, so it's possible I might have… _inadvertently_ , maybe even _unconsciously_ reacted…"

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, her face its usual inscrutable stern mask. "I appreciate your honesty. There will no punishment in this instance, however if there are any further 'inadvertent incidents' I may revisit this."

"Thank you, Professor," said Jamie. "May I ask if the others are being punished?"

"Professor Lupin has indicated that he would appreciate some assistance with his new charges. Miss Vane and her friends will be assisting for a period of one week. Miss Robbins will not be punished for her failure to report the incident, but she has been made aware of my disappointment."

Jamie pondering this for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall eyed her closely for a moment, then walked around her desk and held open the door for Jamie. "If I can be of any assistance in preventing any further 'inadvertent incidents' my door is always open." she said as she opened her door.

Taking the hint, Jamie picked up her bag, rose and then left the office. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Miss Prosser," echoed the professor, and then closed her door with an emphatic 'thump'.

 ******  
** **Hogwarts Library,  
Scottish Highlands.  
1520 BST**

"How did it go?" asked Evan as Jamie slipped into the empty chair beside him. The other members of their group were also present.

"It was fine," Jamie assured them. "She's not going to punish me, although she did suggest that I should avoid any further 'inadvertent incidents' or she might change her mind."

"'Inadvertent incidents'?" Joanne asked with a frown.

"I was about to cast Ginny's 'Nyktermukes' variation of the Bat-Bogey Hex on them while I was dodging," Jamie replied. "I persuaded Professor McGonagall that it was an accident."

"You lied?!"

Jamie shrugged. "I didn't _lie_ … per say… I just implied that was an 'in the moment accident'. Honestly, I wasn't entirely sure it would work at the time anyway..."

"Still…"

"Remember, _they_ started it."

"Fair point," admitted Joanne.

Any further conversation was briefly cut short by the arrival of a very familiar white owl. "Hedwig!" exclaimed Jamie, and quickly unhooked the roll of parchment from her ankle.

"What does Harry say?" asked Joanne, now successfully diverted from her interrogation.

"Let's find out," Jamie said, and quickly unrolled the message. "It's pretty to the point, if a little vague…"

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _Make sure you're there at dinner, I've got a bit of a show planned._

 _See you then._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

"It's on then?" asked Panya. "They're going ahead with four champions?"

Jamie considered the question for a moment and then nodded, "I assume so. I'm not sure they had much choice though."

"I agree," said Joanne. "The rules state clearly that anyone whose name comes out of the Goblet of Fire is bound by a magical to compete in the tournament… no exceptions."

Panya frowned at that. "Not even if one of them was entered against their will?"

Joanne shook her head. "I checked everything I could find. Similar situations are rare… but I found case back in the 1500s, one of the champions – the Hogwarts one – was entered by a rival student and tried to back out."

"What happened?"

"First, he lost his magic. Then he started to get sick… double vision, blindness in one eye, muscle stiffing followed by progressive weakness, trouble with sensation and coordination…" said Joanne. "But that wasn't worst of it. By the time his symptoms had progressed to swallowing and breathing problems, it had spread to others… his rival, then the rest of his class, his year…"

"How did it end?"

"I couldn't finish the article myself," admitted Joanne. "But I asked Hermione Granger and a couple of the friendlier Ravenclaws and Luna Lovegood told me that over twelve hundred people had died by the end."

" _Harut and Marut_!" exclaimed Panya.

"Well, that explains why no-one tries to back out," said Melanie.

"Oh, that wasn't the last attempt…"

"What, someone tried to risk _that_ happening again?" exclaimed Evan. "Were they crazy?"

"Probably," agreed Joanne. "However, apparently 'persuading' them to retract their withdrawal - or killing them – before the First Task at least limits the damage to them. One champion in the first tournament after the separation ended up having to compete in the First Task without her magic."

"What happened to her?"

"She was maimed by a Wampus Cat she was supposed to be capturing, but she got her magic back afterwards. She lived to the age of seventy-six."

"Not exactly ancient by Wizarding standards," said Melanie. "But not that bad."

"There's no way Harry would even _consider_ risking that," said Jamie firmly. "Even if he doesn't need or want the fame or gold he'd never but anyone else's life on the line like that."

The rest of the quintet nodded in agreement, and then the conversation drifted away from the tournament and back to their studies, which kept them occupied until the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Shall we head down to the Great Hall?" suggested Melanie. "After all, he didn't say exactly _when_ he's arriving, and we don't want to 'miss the show'."

"Agreed," said Jamie. "Let's go."

The quintet rose to their feet, and as a group they headed for the door.

 ******  
Hogwarts Great Hall,  
1730 BST**

Naturally, word got around quickly that something was happening, so the Great Hall full almost to capacity half-an-hour before the feast was due to start. There was more muttering when the quintet entered, but thanks to Romilda Vane's 'accident' nobody was inclined to approach them for answers, which didn't exactly upset Jamie frankly.

The group was just about to split up and head to their separate tables when Panya noticed two new faces at the staff table. "Who are they, one of them looks a little familiar?"

Jamie glanced at the Staff Table and went a little pale.

Melanie frowned, and scanned the line-up. "The Arab is something to do with Quidditch, so I take you know the blond? He looks a little a like one of last year's seventh years."

Jamie nodded, "Yup. He's her uncle."

"You don't look happy?"

"Not really… which is true of practically anyone who's ever met, or even _heard_ of him," She paused, then added. "That survived."

"He's a killer?"

"Nothing that simple," Jamie replied. "But most people, or 'other things', that hang around him end up either… or sometimes _wishing_ they were."

Melanie looked like she was about to say something, when the group was pushed apart by a knot of Slytherin seventh years. "Get out of my way," snarled Malfoy. "My father says something important is happening tonight and I want to get a good seat."

 _I'll bet…_ thought Jamie, rubbing her hip where she had banged it on the edge of a table when one of the blond's goons – either Crabbe or Goyle, she was never quite which was which – had pushed her out of his way. _He won't even know what hit him._ A dark smile split her face. _I'm looking forward to it even more now…_ She followed Evan and Melanie to a trio of open spots at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

A few moments later, Slughorn – flanked by the other school heads on one side and the two new arrivals on the other – rose to his feet and signalled for silence. "Good evening, I have a couple of announcements to make before dinner… As you know, two days ago, the Choosing of the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament produced _four_ champions: Miss Szilagyi of Durmstrang, Mister Blanchard of Beauxbatons and Mister Smith of Hogwarts as expected, but also former Hogwarts student, Harry Potter as an unprecedented additional champion…"

Jamie heard several mutinous rumbles at that, mostly from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, but also from the Hogwarts students, particularly the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"The judges have met with Mister Potter and his… representative… and it has been agreed that the Champions' Contract still covers Mister Potter, despite him not entering of his own freewill, and therefore he must compete. To improve fairness, Misters Bagman and Crouch have stepped down to a supporting role and have been replaced by my guests – Mister John Constantine, who will be representing Mister Potter's interests and Chairwizard Hassan Mustafa – who will be joining myself, Highmaster Karkaroff and Madam Maxime at the judges' table for the tasks."

At that moment, Constantine stood up out of his seat, and then removed a Muggle lighter out of his trenchcoat and lit it.

This must have been a signal, as seconds later, there was a blinding flash of yellow light in front of the Headmaster's podium and a male figure materialised inside the Great Hall.

"Is that?" whispered Melanie.

"Yep," confirmed Jamie as the light levels returned to normal, and then shook her head as she heard a squeal of protest from the middle of the knot of seventh years.

" _Nigeb wohs eht tel_!" declared Harry and spread his arms wide. A flock of canaries, doves and butterflies burst into being and flew around the room. Then he lowered his arms and then thrust his right arm into the air again. This time a series of sparks shot from his outstretched hand and burst into a multi-coloured pattern of stars accompanied by a series of bangs, crackles, and whistles. As this display faded, he curled his left arm around in a circle and there was a burst of blue-white vapour that coalesced into a familiar-looking giant owl in front of him before fading from view.

"Wow."

"No kidding," agreed Jamie.

Professor Slughorn paused for a moment to collect himself, then stepped forward to greet Harry. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Headmaster. It's a pleasure to be here, even under the circumstances."

"You're welcome, of course. Have you eaten?"

"No sir."

"Why don't you join us?" Professor Slughorn asked and turned back to the Head Table.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry. "With your permission I'd like to sit with the students?"

"Of course, Mister Potter," said Professor Slughorn, and returned to his seat.

After making eye contact with Constantine briefly, Harry turned and walked down the hall.

Jamie had been expecting it, so she wasn't surprised when Harry bypassed the seventh years and continued down towards her, stopping between Evan and Misty, who quickly moved to make room and allow him to sit down.

"What did you think?"

"It was quite a show," agreed Jamie as the last of the conjured butterflies faded from view.

"Glad you liked it," said Harry with a grin, as he helped himself to some of the food. "I wanted to walk in, nothing fancy but both Aunt Zee and Constantine thought I should make an entrance, to make it clear that I'm serious about the tournament."

"So, you're going to win?" asked Jamie, impishly.

"That's the idea," Harry agreed. "Firstly, because people have died before in this tournament, and the best way for me to _not_ be one of them is to take things seriously. Also, the Team and I agree that the whole point of entering me into the tournament was too draw me out for a trap. The best way to ensure only _I_ get caught in it, is to win."

Jamie paused to consider something. "Why Constantine? I'd've thought that Aunt Zee would've come instead."

Harry nodded. "That was the original plan. But something came up in Gotham, and she decided to stick close to home."

Jamie frowned. "Is everyone okay?"

"The family are fine," Harry assured her. "But there's a new gang in town, think a cross between the Joker and the False Faces rolled into one."

"Ouch."

"Is that bad?" asked Melanie.

"They'll be able to handle it," Harry said confidently. "Unlike during the 'War Games Affair' the Family has the full backing and co-operation of the GCPD Commissioner and DA's office."

"What are they?" asked Melanie.

"They're the two highest ranking 'law enforcement' positions in Aunt Zee's city," Harry replied. "Think of them like the Head Auror and the Chief Interrogator at the DMLE."

"That makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Where are you staying?" asked Evan. "Hogsmeade?"

Harry shook his head. "No, like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang we brought our own accommodations."

"The House?" asked Jamie.

"The House," confirmed Harry with a grin. "Want a tour?"

"When can we go?" asked Jamie.

"After dinner," said Harry. "Between meetings at the Ministry and with the Team, plus last-minute preparations. I haven't eaten properly in three days."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Of course," agreed Harry, and returned to his dinner.

****  
 ** _Unknown Location,_**  
 ** _4th November, 0700 BST, 17AL_**

 _"Yes, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort as the other man entered his room unbidden. "I trust you have a reason for disturbing me?"_

"I do, my lord," Wormtail assured him.

"Well? What is it?"

"You have received an owl from your agent at Hogwarts."

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Voldemort. "Open it and find out what he says!"

Wormtail quickly slit the message open and began to read:

 _My Lord,_

 _You will be pleased to know that your plan to lure out Harry Potter was a success as expected. He has agreed to participate in the Tournament and arrived at Hogwarts during dinner last night, along with the two wizards who will now be serving as judges alongside the three school heads, the first, Hassan Mustafa of the International Association of Quidditch is well-known, however I confess that I know nothing of the second – who was introduced by Headmaster Slughorn as John Constantine – but believe him to be a particularly loathsome and disreputable Mudblood given his appearance._

"Did he say… Constantine?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord," confirmed Wormtail. "He believes him to be a Mudblood, certainly nothing to be concerned about."

"He is wrong," said Voldemort, clearly intrigued by this information. "The name Constantine is familiar to me. He is no mere Mudblood, although he is probably a half-blood. His active power is limited, but he has a reputation as a schemer…" Voldemort chuckled. "I had thought that with the old meddler dead, that the path to my victory would be simple… I may need to re-evaluate that conclusion."

"I eagerly await any instructions you may have for me, my lord."

"Of course you do, Wormtail. Does Barty say anything else?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then get on with it!"

"Of course, my lord," replied Wormtail and returned his attention to the letter.

Also of note was their methods of arrival at the school. Chairman Mustafa Apparated to the school gates and was admitted to the school by Remus Lupin, our current Kepper of Keys and Care of Magical Creatures Professor as any respectable wizard should. However, Mr Constantine, showing a deplorable lack of restraint more typical of _foreign_ wizards Portkeyed an entire house onto the grounds.

Wormtail paused as Voldemort's face took on an odd expression. "My lord?"

"Nothing, Wormtail," Voldemort assured him. "I have heard rumours of that building… but I did not know that Constantine possessed it…"

"There is more, my lord."

"Indeed…" said Voldemort. "Barty has been busy. Continue. _"_

 _However, the greatest surprise was when Potter himself arrived in a flash of light in the middle of the Great Hall, then using a spell I couldn't recognise 'Nigeb Wositel' produced first a flock of birds and butterflies, then fireworks, and then finally cast what appeared to a Patronus, all without the use of a wand._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Bartemis Crouch Jr._

"Interesting…" said Voldemort. "Harry Potter will not be the easy target I believed…"

"No mere child to possibly stand against your power, my lord!"

"Of course not, Wormtail. His not being entirely helpless against me will make my eventual victory all the sweeter."

"Indeed, my lord."

 ******  
The House of Mystery,  
Hogwarts Grounds,  
Scottish Highlands.  
0705 BST**

Harry Potter woke with a start. "Not again!" he groaned as his scar throbbed under his hand. "I _hate_ these!"

He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his contact lenses box, which was on the bedside table. He put them in and then ordered the lamps to light. "Well, that wasn't exactly unexpected," he mused. "I wonder who it is…?"

He was still caught up in his thoughts when a voice distracted him. "Is everything all right, Harry?"

Harry turned towards the voice, "I'm fine, Boston. Just another vision from Voldemort."

"Those aren't nothing, Harry!" said the ethereal red-clad former acrobat. "Visions can a serious thing."

"They're certainly a _painful_ thing," Harry conceded. "But they can also be very useful."

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "He and Wormtail confirmed two of my theories."

"Which were?"

"Firstly, that my entry into the Tournament was a set-up to draw me out."

"That's useful. What was the other theory?"

"That Voldemort has a spy at Hogwarts."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, Wormtail was ready a letter from him during the vision."

"That's not exactly good news, is it?"

"Not as such," Harry admitted. "But I'd rather know than be in the dark."

"That makes sense," agreed the apparition. "Do you want me to pass the word on?"

Harry nodded. "Tell Black Orchid and Constantine of course, Aunt Zee…"

"Should we tell the wizards?"

Harry shook his head. "Not until we have more information. A fishing expedition won't help anybody, and it might tip our hand."

"Okay, if that's what you want…" said Boston. "I'll get on that."

Harry waited until the apparition had left the room, then he got out of bed and started to dress for a workout.

* * *

 _A/N: The main part of the story starts in earnest from here. I can't promise fast updates, but I will be trying my best._


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Dear Charley

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Dear Charley…**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._ _ **  
**_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _This chapter is unbeta'd. A revised chapter will be posted as soon as it is available._

 ******  
The Watchtower,  
Earth Orbit  
7** **th** **November 305 AS, 1200 EDT.**

Supermartian was in the middle of one of his regular 'mental chess games' when his attention was diverted by the Zeta Tube spinning up and disgorging a familiar redhead. "Good afternoon, Ginny. I wasn't expecting you?"

Ginny shook her head, "You know I've been mentoring a girl who was involved in a 'stress-induced precocious manifestation'?"

Supermartian pondered the question, then pulled up a holo-screen and input a query. "Khayriyya Zaman, nine years old. Identified by Alanna as a latent pyrokinetic following an incident in Manchester about two months ago?"

"She prefers Charley," Ginny noted. "I've known since the court hearing that she didn't have any friends until me, and that her family's not the best…"

Even if he _wasn't_ a telepath, Supermartian would have been able to tell that something was bothering Ginny, "But?"

"It's her tenth birthday on Tuesday," Ginny said. "So, I asked if she had any plans…"

"M'gann and Wally always loved birthday parties," noted Supermartian wistfully.

"Me too," agreed Ginny. "But not only is Charley's mum not giving her a party, she's expecting her brother Mikal to nick any takeaway money that she might give her."

Supermartian frowned, he might have mixed feelings about them himself - it was something that Kon-El and M'gann had never agreed on - but not giving a ten-year-old girl even a birthday meal seemed wrong to him. "I assume that you want to do something for her?"

Ginny nodded, "I don't think we should take her to The Orchard, she's still got issues with bigger boys from the 'incident'."

"That makes sense."

"So, I was thinking of roping in a few of the Team, and making it a girls' night at one of the restaurants in Manchester?"

Supermartian paused for a moment, then switched over to a different database on the holo-screen, "We helped Jack Branson - the owner of the Waterhouse - with some problems he has having with some Zakkarian bootleggers a couple of years ago, I think he'd probably be willing to help us out."

"Sounds good," said Ginny. "I'll call round and see who's available."

"I suggest you ask a female League member to go along to handle the bill."

Ginny nodded, "I'm planning on asking Chase, but if she's busy I'll ask Rachel or L'rahh." Then she headed for one of the main screens to send some messages.

"Good idea," said Supermartian, and then he turned back to the holo-screen and pressed the 'dial' key.

A ringing sound issued through the speakers for a moment, then it was replaced by a female voice, " _The Waterhouse, Tazia speaking. How may I help you?_ "

"Is Jack Branson in today?"

" _He is, sir_ ,"

"Can you put him on please?"

" _One moment…_ "

Ginny turned back to Supermartian, "Chase says she can come."

"I'll book it under her name," said Supermartian. "Do you know how many are coming?"

"At least six," said Ginny. "Charley, Chase, Maz, probably Nita and me. I'm still waiting to hear back, but I'd be fairly surprised none of the others say yes."

"I agree," said Supermartian.

" _This is Jack Branson,_ " said a male voice from the speakers.

"This is Supermartian of the Justice League…"

Ginny could 'hear' the man sitting up and collecting himself. " _What can I do for you, sir_?" His tone making it clear that if the answer was physically possible, and _ideally_ legal, he would make it happen.

"I'll like to book a table for a birthday party on Tuesday."

" _Of course, sir. Any particular requirements?_ "

"Can you make sure that only female staff serve the booking?"

" _Not a problem, sir. How many in the party?_ "

"I'm not sure yet," Supermartian admitted. "Probably between six and ten, but possibly more."

" _That will fine, sir. If you can me the exact number by Tuesday morning that would be great. What name should I put the booking under?_ "

"Put it under Chase Jacobsen," said Supermartian and rattled off a credit card number that Ginny assumed was her official James Gordon Foundation credit card.

" _Thank you, sir. Is there anything else_?"

"No thank you," replied Supermartian, and reached towards the 'cancel' key on the holo-screen, "Good bye."

" _Good bye, sir,_ " Branson repeated before Supermartian closed the channel.

"I'm going to head down to the Burrow for dinner," said Ginny. "I'll check in on Sunday before I head back to Nantwich?"

"I'll be here," Supermartian assured her as she headed back towards the Zeta Tube.

The machine spun up and Ginny disappeared in the typical flash and blue-white light.

Supermartian paused for a second, then refocused his attention on his game, _*Pawn to King's Level One…*_

 ********  
 **Languages Department,**  
 **Nantwich High School,**  
 **Nantwich CW5.**  
 **11** **th** **November, 1315 GMT, 17AL.**

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Burke," chorused the class as they lined up behind their desks.

"You can be seated."

After waiting a moment for the students to get settled, Mrs Burke moved to her desk and activated the room's smartboard. "Now that we've covered the basics of text comparison, I'd like to move on to the next topic: 'Analysing non-fiction'. Would anyone like give a definition of a non-fiction text?"

Predictably, Eddie raised his hand.

"Eddie?"

"Non-fiction basically means 'fact'," replied Eddie. "So… anything that describes reality, I guess?"

"For example?"

Eddie though for a moment, "A newspaper or magazine article."

"You would hope so," agreed Mrs Burke. "Anyone else?"

"A diary?" suggested one of the girls. Ginny wasn't sure which one and wasn't going to turn around and find out.

"Another good example."

"A film review?" suggested Sax Smalls, his rumbling voice easily recognizable.

"Correct," said Mrs Burke. "There is also what is known as 'literary non-fiction' that like fiction tells a story, but one based on something that actually happened. Can anyone think of a good example of that sort of non-fiction?"

It didn't take Ginny long to think of one, and she put up her hand.

"Ginny?"

"The essays we write for homework."

"That's true," agreed Mrs Burke, then spotting another hand up. "Bryce?"

"Biographies. Particularly autobiographies?" he offered.

"Travel guides?" suggested another of the girls.

"Accounts of famous events?" suggested a third.

"All good answers," said Mrs Burke. "We're going to start with biographies: A biography is a 'story' about someone's life. They can be written by the subject or the subject working with someone else – in which case they are referred to as 'autobiographies', or by a third party, and may focus on a specific part of someone's life and experiences or their entire life. Also, even though we have categorized them as 'fact', biographies are often written as much to _entertain_ as to inform and so is likely to contain exaggerations, dramatization and even the occasional white lie mixed in with the facts. For obvious reasons, most biographies - especially non-autobiographies – will focus on a famous person, a singers, model, actor, entrepreneur and scientist… However, it's not unusual for biographies – particularly autobiographies – to be of ordinary people who aren't well known but have done something interesting or had an extraordinary experience that they've had, such as surviving against the odds or doing something heroic."

She continued along a similar vein for the next ten minutes or so, then paused. "I'm going to give a short multi-choice quiz on the material we've just been discussing. You have until the bell rings to complete it, No conferring."

She picked up a handful of sheets of paper and circled the room, giving one sheet to each of the students, Once she'd finished her circuit, she returned to her desk and sat down, "You may begin," she informed the class.

Ginny flipped over the paper. It had ten questions on it, each with three options:

 _Question 1: Which of the following is a type of non-fiction?_

 _An essay,_

 _A newspaper article, or_

 _A biography_

 _Question 2: Which of the following are types of literary non-fiction?_

 _Essays, sketches, autobiographies_

 _Letters, news articles, blogs, or_

 _Magazine articles, leaflets, advertisements_

 _Question 3: What is the difference between non-fiction and literary non-fiction?_

 _Literary non-fiction is always longer,_

 _Literary non-fiction uses similar techniques to fiction, or_

 _Non-fiction is not found in a book, but literary non-fiction is always published in a book_

 _Question 4: What are the distinct features of a leaflet?_

 _It has more information than a poster_

 _It has information about things like a news article_

 _A specific layout, headings and sub headings to show the topic of the leaflet_

 _Question 5: Which of the following are features found in a letter?_

 _A headline, subheadings and factual information_

 _A folded structure with plenty of pictures, or_

 _A date and a salutation_

 _Question 6: Which of the following is the most accurate description of a blog?_

 _A written description about fictional ideas,_

 _An online diary of sorts, usually quite personal and written in the first person_

 _A specific layout, headings and sub headings. Written in the third person_

 _Question 7: What are the distinct features of a biography?_

 _A fictional story about a specific character and details about their life,_

 _A non-fictional article about a news event that involves one specific person, or_

 _The story focuses on factual points of interest regarding the person's life_

 _Question 8: How can letters differ in type?_

 _They can be formal, informal, to a friend or to someone you have not met,_

 _They can differ in length but are usually to people you know, or_

 _They are to a person you have never met but the letters can still be for different purposes._

 _Question 9: Travel writing is…?_

 _A piece of formal fiction writing_

 _Descriptive, informative and written in the first or third person_

 _Written in the third person and using descriptive techniques_

 _Question 10: What can you look for to identify a type of non-fiction text?_

 _a) The length, how ambitious the vocabulary is and whether it has been well written,_

 _b) Whether it uses both sides of an argument and persuasive techniques, or_

 _c) The content, the language used and the way that the writing is structured (use of headings or subheadings)._

Ginny skipped through the questions easily and had answered all ten by the time the bell rang for the end of class.

"I think that went well?" offered Eddie as they followed the rest of the students out of the class.

Ginny nodded, "I'm not sure if I got _all_ of them right, but I think I got most of them."

"Yeah, I think one of them might have been a trick question?"

"I thought so, too," Ginny agreed. "Are you all right if I head up to Manchester for Charley's birthday party?"

"Sure," said Eddie. "Who else is going?"

"Most of the girls," said Ginny as they headed towards the old shed that they'd hidden a Zeta module a few weeks ago. "Aleea's visiting her parents on Rann, and Rosa said she was 'busy'."

"Not exactly a surprise," offered Eddie. "She's not one for parties."

Ginny shrugged. "Chase's has booked the table for us, and Amanda, Elena, Maz, Nita and Peta are going to meet us there."

"Cool," said Eddie, and opened the shed door for her. "Give Charley my best."

"Will do," said Ginny and walked over to the arch, and activated the Zeta Tube.

" _Recognised Protector B147…_ " confirmed the computer as the tube swallowed her up and sent her on her way.

 ******  
Central Park,  
Manchester M40.  
1530 GMT.**

Ginny reappeared in a blue-white flash. Maz, Nita and Peta were already waiting for her. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long?" she asked as she swapped her school pullover and blazer for a green jumper and her brown leather jacket.

"Not really," said Nita, who like Ginny was warmly dressed in a yellow jumper and a black-and-gold leather jacket. "I got in about fifteen minutes ago."

"I just arrived," said Maz, who was only her school uniform and a light raincoat.

"Me too," said Peta who was wearing her League-issue tracksuit. "Blondie is picking up Amanda and Elena in a Bioship, they'll meet us at the restaurant."

"Let's go then," said Ginny and lead the way out of the shed.

Once they got the main road, they turned south-west and after about half-an-hour they arrived at the Chatsworth Estate Library and went in.

A white-haired elderly woman sat at the main desk, "Hi, Ginny."

"Hi, Mrs Ryder," said Ginny. "Is Charley here yet?"

Mrs Ryder nodded, "She seems a bit down, like she was expecting something…"

"I guess her mother must have ignored her birthday," suggested Ginny. " _Again._ "

Mrs Ryder's face fell, "The poor girl!"

"Don't worry, _I_ haven't forgotten, and my friends and I are taking her out for dinner."

"That's nice of you, Ginny," said the older woman. "Charley's over in the Philosophy and Psychology section."

"Wow," said Maz. "That's pretty heavy stuff for a ten-year old."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm sure Maddy was reading that sort of stuff at that age."

"Maybe not psych books," suggested Maz. "But I could buy it."

It didn't take the quartet very long to find their objective.

"Happy birthday," said Ginny as they walked up to the arm chair that the pre-teen was sitting in.

It took Charley a moment to realise that Ginny was talking to her, but as soon as she did, Charley quickly put down her book and flung herself at Ginny, grinning broadly. "You remembered!"

"Of course, I did," Ginny assured her. "That's what _friends_ do."

"I'm still not used to having any," Charley reminded her.

As usual, Ginny chose to ignore that comment. "Well, _this_ friend would like to introduce you to a few more friends."

"Really?"

"Really," Ginny assured her. " _And_ take you to dinner."

"Thank you!" said Charley, then glanced at the other girls. "Are these your friends?"

"Some of them," said Ginny. "And I hope they'll be _our_ friends now."

"I'd like that," said Charley, separating herself from Ginny and turning towards the others. "Is this everyone?"

"I decided to keep it a girls' night," said Ginny. "I know you're still having some issues with boys."

Charley nodded.

Maz stepped forward. "Masala Kaur Pascim, my friends call me Maz or Bijali."

"Bijali… that's Hindi… means lightning," said Charley. "That means you're either speedster or an electrokinetic?"

"You speak Hindi?" asked Maz curiously.

"Enough to get by," Charley admitted. "It's not one of my top ten."

" _Top_ ten?" said Maz incredulously. "That's cool. I speak at least _a bit_ of about nine or ten but I'm only fluent in _four_."

Charley smiled impishly, "I can at least get by in about _fifteen_. I'm still working on nine… How's your Bengali, Punjabi, Tamil?"

"A bit rusty," Maz admitted. "My accent's horrible… particularly when I'm excited."

"Which is most of the time," Ginny offered. "I'm decent at Latin, working on Amazonian and Atlantean for my spells."

"To answer your question," interjected Maz. "I'm strictly a speedster for now, Dark Flash didn't have enough time to teach me the electro-blast technique over the summer. I'm hoping to fix that soon."

Charley nodded, and then turned to Nita. "Then you must be Nita?"

"Benita McCabe, also known as Shadowfox," confirmed Nita with a nod, then she touched her amulet. "My amulet allows me to channel the _ashe_ – the lifeforce – of most animals into superpowers. I'm not as good as you or Maz but I do speak English, Akan and Swahili and bits of French and Italian."

"Twi or Fante?" asked Maz.

"Both," replied Nita. "But mainly, Asante Twi. My accent's 'too posh' for Fante, and I don't get enough practise with Akuapem Twi to be fluent."

Charley nodded, and then turned to the final new arrival. "And you?"

"I am Peta, also known as Little Mermaid."

"Atlantean?"

Peta nodded, "From Llyrus, one of the lesser coastal cities rather than the capital, but Orin – Aquaman – is my king. I am of course fluent in both English and Atlantean."

"Of course," agreed Charley.

"I also have a working knowledge of Amazonian, but I'm not really conversant, like Ginny it's for spellwork only."

"Did you want to read a bit more before we get going?" suggested Ginny. "We've got about an hour before the bus."

"Thanks," said Charley and sat back down. "I'll be finished by then."

 ********  
 **Manchester M1.**  
 **1648 GMT.**

The quintet stepped off the bus one by one, then formed up into a group, Ginny and the other older girls surrounded Charley as they continued their south-westerly journey until after about ten minutes of zig-zagging through the city centre they reached the pub where the others were waiting.

Ginny snagged a server as soon as they entered. "Table for Jacobsen?"

"Down at the back," the woman – who appeared to be a Valerian – replied and pointed the way. "Dr Jacobsen is already here."

"Thanks," said Ginny, and lead the group towards the back.

Chase looked up just as they approached the table. "Good evening, girls,"

"Good evening," chorused Ginny, Maz, Nita and Peta.

"Take a seat, girls," said Chase. "What do you want to drink?"

After some discussion, the new arrivals agreed on a round of Soder Cola, and Chase got up and headed for the bar.

It was busy at the bar, so by the time she got back to the table, Ginny, Charley and the others had sorted out where they were sitting, with Charley in the corner flanked by Ginny and Nita with Maz at one end of the horseshoe and an empty spot for Chase at the other end. "Have you been doing anything interesting lately, Charley?"

"Well, we had the usual Apokolips Day Assembly today," Charley said.

Chase made a face, "Don't remind me, I was only a few months old on the _first_ Apokolips Day."

"Can you remember it?"

Chase shook her head. "Even I'm not that good. I've only got a few vague memories of the War and I remember the announcements that Superman had fallen in battle against Darkseid and ended it."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the Valerian waitress.

Chase glanced around, "I think so… I'll have the scampi and chips, please."

"Chicken tikka masala for me," said Elena. "With Garlic Naan."

"What soups have you got on tonight?" asked Amanda.

"Tomato, vegetable or cream of chicken today," replied the waitress.

"Vegetable, please."

Charley paused, then looked at Ginny a question on her lips.

"It's okay," Ginny assured her. "You can order whatever you want."

Charley debated for a minute or two more, then took a deep breath, "I've have the chilli con carne."

She said this very fast as if worried that someone would stop her, but the waitress didn't comment and merely noted it down.

Ginny glanced over the menu again to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "I'll have the barbeque chicken melt and chips."

"Vegetarian curry, please," said Nita. "I'll have the regular naan."

"Cod and chips for me," said Peta.

"I'll have two sharing platters, one chicken wings and king prawns and a pulled pork," said Maz.

This time the waitress _did_ react, glancing at Chase with what Ginny could only call a 'is she serious' face. When Chase nodded, she noted it down.

"Can you throw in a plate of loaded chips as well?"

"Of course," said the waitress, her expression now saying that if they were paying she'd go along with it. "They'll be out within twenty minutes."

Once the waitress was out of earshot, Ginny spoke up again, "We've also got a couple of presents for you as well. Do you want them now or later?"

"I've got _presents?!_ " said Charley, clearly surprised. "You didn't need too, it's too much…"

"Nonsense," Ginny assured her. "That's what friends are for."

"Keep telling me that," Charley asked. "I'm still getting used to the whole 'friends' thing."

"No problem," Ginny assured her and took three packages from her bag. "One's from me, one's from my mum and one's from the Montroses."

Charley was still slightly overcome, but she managed to rally enough to take the packages from Ginny. Working carefully but methodically she unwrapped the packages to find a book on meditation techniques, Chinese translations of Jules Verne's _Fifteen Little Heroes_ and _From Earth to the Moon_ and a selection of sweets.

Charley, Maz and Nita also added simple and fun gifts to the pile, so by the time she'd finishing unwrapping the waitress had started to bring the meals out.

As soon as her chili con carne hit the table, Charley dug in enthusiastically. "What? I didn't have much lunch."

"It's fine," Ginny assured her. "After all, you're not _Maz._ "

"Hey!" exclaimed the Sikh speedster, ignoring the fact that she _was_ about a third of the way through her first platter after only a few minutes.

"She's got a point, Maz," said Chase, who was starting on her scampi and chips in a much more deliberate manner than any of the three younger girls.

Regardless, it didn't take long for the group to polish off their meals and then their waitress bought out a large chocolate fudge cake and then joined The Team in a rousing round of "Happy Birthday to You" – which several of the other patrons decided to join in on.

 **Windsor Gardens,**  
 **Chatsworth Estate,**  
 **Manchester M40.**  
 **1852 GMT.**

"Well, did you have a good birthday?" Ginny asked as she and Charley walked up to the younger girl's front door.

Charley smiled broadly, "Best one ever. I could get used to having friends."

"Glad to hear it," Ginny told her.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?"

Ginny shook her head. "They're auditioning for the school play in Drama class so it could run over. I'll be over on Friday."

"I'll see you then," said Charley as she unlocked the door. "Good night."

"Good night," repeated Ginny. "Sleep tight."

 ******  
Science Department,  
Nantwich High School,  
Nantwich CW5.  
14th November, 1235 GMT.**

Eddie and Ginny were leaving their Friday afternoon physics class when Eddie's wrist-computer buzzed to indicate an incoming call.

After a moment searching, they found an empty classroom. Eddie activated the commlink. "Darkclaw here, go ahead."

" _This is Watchtower, are you and Protector busy_?"

"No, we've finished classes for the day, we were just about to get some lunch. Do you need us?"

" _Our thermal sensors on Steel City just went berserk. Bijali is responding, can you back her up_?"

Eddie glanced at Ginny, who nodded. "Can do. Where's our entry point?"

" _The Foundry is within half a mile of the hot zone._ " Supermartian replied. " _DS Cutter is already onsite._ "

"Understood," said Eddie. "On our way."

After stopping briefly in the cafeteria to tell Danny that they had to leave early and asking him to pass a message to Charley through Mrs Ryder at the library saying she might be a little late, they hurried out to their hidden teleporter and Zeta'd over to Steel City.

 ********  
 **The Foundry,**  
 **Steel City.**  
 **1237 GMT.**

" _Recognised Darkclaw B136, Recognised Protector B147,_ " declared the computer as it spat them back out in the familiar main room of the Foundry.

Eddie immediately crossed to the main screen, which had automatically booted up when they entered the base. "I've got the location, it'll take us about five minutes to run there."

"How about if we fly?" Ginny asked.

"We haven't got a Bioship, but seconds I guess?"

"Then that's the plan," declared Ginny. " _Allagímorphos_!" Immediately, their school uniforms shifted into facsimiles of their biosuits.

"Can we talk about this?" asked Eddie.

"Only if it doesn't work," Ginny told him. "Set the doors to automatic exit."

"Done."

"Then hang on."

"What do you mean?"

" _Thanaitor, Corchala, Khaiphos_!" chanted Ginny, then drifted off the ground and flew towards her teammate, grabbing him behind the arms and lifting him up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Eddie asked as Ginny accelerated towards the exit, which opened smoothly allowing them to exit onto the road outside.

"Not really," Ginny admitted. "But I don't think we've got the time to waste!"

"Good point," Eddie admitted. "Turn right!"

With Eddie calling out directions as needed it was only a moment before they were in sight of the 'hot zone'. They arrived just in time to see Maz snatch DS Cutter away from a burst of heat-vision from the suspect that set fire to a park bench instead.

"Okay, I think I can guess why Supermartian wants me here," observed Ginny. "I guess I'm the go-to for pyros nowadays."

"Put me down by the BearCats," Eddie told Ginny. "I'll help with crowd control."

"Sounds good," agreed Ginny. "I'll try and draw her fire. Hopefully she's not a Daxamite or a Rokynian."

"Nope," said Eddie, as the woman ignited her fists and threw several fireballs at the Spartan team that was trying to get into position around her. "Probably an Infernian."

"Thank Epona for small mercies," said Ginny and swooped low over the police line and let Eddie drop to the ground beside DS Cutter. Then she turned flew towards the villain. "Can we talk about this?" she asked the woman.

The woman didn't say anything out loud, but she glanced up and shot twin eye beams at Ginny, nailing her in the chest.

"Guess not," said Ginny, grunting in pain. The 'Stonestrong Spell' had blunted a lot of the beams' force, but they still hurt. "You really need to cool off! _Pagameno_!"

A rune formed between her outstretched fingers, then unleashed a freezing stream of power towards her target, but before the spell could hit and coat her in ice, the Infernian expanded her flames across most of her body and countered the spell.

"Well, that didn't work," said Ginny, and flew towards her opponent. "Let's try something different."

She bobbed and weaved a couple of times to avoid eyebeams and fireballs from the woman. " _Taramis_!"

The 'Fist of the Mountain' slammed into the woman, knocking her off-balance but not out.

Ginny glanced around and spotted Maz just as she dropped a couple of bystanders behind the line of BearCats and other police cars. "Bijali, I need a vortex!"

"On it," replied the Sikh hero immediately set off and began running in a tight circle around the woman.

"We've got you now," declared Ginny.

But she spoke too soon, as seconds later, Maz crashed out of her spin, her costume smoking from a glancing hit from an eyebeam.

"Not bad! But you're still not getting away!" declared Ginny. In a flash she conjured several runes and directed the streams of power at the Infernian. " _Anemoutoichos, Lexipono_!" The first two spells knocked her off balance and then another Freezing Spell neutralized her counterattack, leaving her wide-open for a 'Chain of Knives' binding spell.

"That should hold her for a while," Ginny told DS Cutter when she and the other two members of Alpha joined Ginny standing over the fallen villain. "Do you know what she was after?"

"Hambledens have their big weekly cash pick-up about this time," replied the sergeant. "We think she was after that." She turned the two injured Spartans that had come up behind. "Take her away."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the older of the two.

Satisfied that the Infernian was under control, the sergeant turned back to Alpha. "You can go, we've got it from here."

"Thank you," said Ginny, then turned and lead the way out of the throng towards the safehouse.

* * *

 _A/N: Things are a bit up in the air at the moment as I've changed jobs so after the next chapter updates will probably be fairly slow, but rest assured I have no intention of dropping this fic (although I am reevaluating how many sequels will follow)._


	13. Chapter 13: The Weighing of the Wands

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 13: The Weighing of the Wands**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976).  
_

 ******  
Hogwarts Great Hall,  
Scottish Highlands,  
** **14th November,** **1300 GMT  
**

After Supermartian confirmed that the situation in Steel City was under control, Harry changed back into his regular clothes and left the House of Mystery, heading towards the main castle.

A moment later, he slipped into a empty space at the Gryffindor table next to Jamie.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jamie. "You're usually waiting for us when we get here."

Harry nodded. "I thought I might have to leave to help with a situation in Steel City… but Eddie, Ginny and Maz were free, so they handled it."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Evan.

Harry shrugged, "Alpha wasn't, some of the locals sustained minor burns and bruises, nothing serious."

"Does that happen often?" asked Melanie.

"Occasionally," Harry replied as he helped himself to some shepherd's pie. "Most of the time it's either extremists – think Death Eaters, but different reasons – or the occasional off-world visitor that still thinks that Earth is a soft target because we're only a Level Four world."

"Level Four… what does that mean?"

"It means that we're basically the rookies of the interstellar community," said Harry. "LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises are working on getting us to Level Five. They've already cracked anti-gravity tech and energy weapons… but they're still working on hyper-drives and weather control."

"Wow. I'm not sure what some of that means, but it sounds cool."

"It is," Harry agreed.

"What are you doing after lunch?" asked Jamie. "We've got a free period."

Harry paused for a moment. "According to Constantine, there's some sort of Tournament thing going on at about three o'clock."

"Joanne mentioned something about a 'Weighing of the Wands'," offered Evan.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," agreed Harry. "Pretty much pointless for me of course, but I have to go anyway."

"Why would it be pointless?" asked Evan.

"Because, unlike most European wizards I don't

 _use_ _a wand," Harry replied._

"You don't?" asked Evan, incredulously. Then glanced at Jamie, presumably to try and get some sort of confirmation.

"He's telling the truth," Jamie confirmed. "As far as I know he hasn't used one since the Board of Governors ordered Professor McGonagall to snap his wand back in ninety-three."

Harry nodded, "I didn't use any magic at all for months after that. I started learning wandless magic when I was in Gotham."

"You've been to _Gotham_?" said Melanie.

"I spent most of a year there," Harry confirmed. "Jamie was there too."

Melanie glanced at Jamie. "Really?"

Jamie nodded, "Yup. And before you ask… yes, its reputation is _entirely_ deserved. It's still one of the exceptions to the 'only extremists and aliens' thing that Harry mentioned earlier."

After they finished their lunch, they relocated up to the library where the rest of Jamie's circle met up with them.

Just before three o'clock, one of the first years found them and told Harry that they were ready for him. Harry bade goodbye to the group and followed the boy out.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy, as they headed down the stairs.

"Brendan Dennis, Mr Potter."

"Do you know what this is about, Brendan?"

"The Headmaster said something about photos, Mr Potter."

 _Wonderful,_ thought Harry. "Did Professor Slughorn say what they want them for, Brendan?"

"He didn't, but I guess the Daily Prophet wants some for their Triwizard articles."

 _That would make sense_ , thought Harry. _Given what I've been told about them I'll have to tread carefully…_

"We're here," said Brendan a moment later, he knocked on the door and then opened it when a call came from inside. Harry went in and Brendan closed the door behind him.

Harry found himself in a small classroom. Most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Chairman Mustafawas sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes. The Hogwarts champion, Zacharias Smith, was standing on his own in a corner, while the foreign Champions, _Blanchard_ and Szilagyi, were deep in conversation.

Szilagyi looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Mustafa suddenly spotted Harry and turned towards him, "Mister Potter, I am glad you could join us."

"Can I ask what this is about, Mister Chairman?"

"This is the Wand-Weighing Ceremony, Mr Potter," replied the Egyptian wizard. "The rest of the judges will be here in a moment…"

 _Wand weighing… this could be interesting._

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Mustafa. "The expert's upstairs now with Professor Slughorn."

Harry turned to the magenta-clad woman, "And you are?"

"Rita Skeeter," she replied. "I'm doing a piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet."

 _Young Brendan was right on the money,_ thought Harry. _I may keep an eye on that kid…._

"I wonder if I could have a little word with you before we start?" said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. "Get your opinion as the ringer as it were... to add a bit of colour?"

 _Oh, she's good…_ thought Harry. _Not as good as Miss Vale or Sir Richard, but pretty good…_ He glanced over Constantine, who gave him a subtle nod. "I am always willing to talk to the press, Miss Skeeter."

"Lovely," said Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door. "We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cosy."

It was a broom cupboard.

Harry stared at her.

"Come along, dear… that's right… lovely," said Rita Skeeter again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket, pushing Harry down onto a cardboard box, and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now..." She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into mid-air, so that they could see what they were doing. "You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally..."

 _I'm not sure what that is but…_ thought Harry.

Rita Skeeter's smile widened, taking his silence as agreement.

Harry counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile-skin bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly. "Testing... my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

Harry hooked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment: _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations…_

So that's _your game… thought Harry. Well, two can play at_ that _.  
_  
"Lovely," said Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Harry and said, "So, Harry... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry chuckled, _Really? That's what you're starting with… this could be easier than I thought._ He was about to speak up when he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment and in its wake, he could make out a fresh sentence: _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes…_

"I didn't. Someone placed my name in the Goblet under false pretences."

Skeeter raised one heavily-pencilled eyebrow. "Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. Our readers love a rebel."

"In fact, Miss Skeeter, it shouldn't have been _possible_ for me to enter."

"I'm sorry?" asked Skeeter, trying and failing to hide her confusion.

"The Triwizard Tournament is, and I quote _'_ _a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks' correct?"_

"Of course," agreed Skeeter, clearly not seeing his point.

"Well, then a student who was forced out of wizarding school over four years for trying to save a schoolmate's life, shouldn't be eligible, correct?"

Skeeter frowned, "You were expelled?"

"Yes, for going into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley and to kill the Monster of the Chamber."

"And they expelled you?" Rita's expression became predatory at this point. Clearly, she had scented a far more interesting story than a 'rebel Champion'.

Harry nodded, "Rumour has it that someone on the board blackmailed the others into it."

"Do you know who?"

"I have no proof," Harry told her. "But I suspect that both my expulsion and my unusual entry into this Tournament can be traced back to the former followers of Lord Voldemort."

Skeeter flinched a little at his use of Voldemort's _nom de guerre_ ,rather than a more publicly acceptable false name, but was enough of a professional not to challenge him on it. "How do you feel about the tasks then? If you were expelled… Excited? Nervous?"

"Confident," said Harry. "While I haven't had a traditional Western magical education, I have worked with some of the most powerful magic users in the world… John Constantine, who you've probably been introduced to…"

Skeeter nodded.

"Madame Xanadu, Zatanna Grayson of Gotham… In fact, Lord Voldemort isn't the only Dark Wizard I've dealt with either… I've faced Felix Faust, Blackbriar Thorn…"

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"'Risk of death' and I are old friends by now, Miss Skeeter," Harry told her, darkly.

"Really?" said Rita. "How do you think your parents would fell about that…? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Harry's temper flared a little at this point, but then he remembered a lesson that Dick Grayson had told him once…

 _Interviews are a lot like interrogations… One of the best ways to get at the truth is to provoke an emotional reaction, knock you off balance...  
_

"My birth parents died fighting against one of the greatest evils their world had ever known, I believe that they would agree with my decision to do what is right, rather than what is easy… Certainly my guardians _–_ Jamie Prosser's parents _–_ have made it clear that this is their opinion on the matter…"

He could feel Skeeter watching him very intently, clearly trying to think of a good follow-up question. But before she could think of something, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open.

Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Professor Slughorn stood there, looking down at them both, squashed into the cupboard. "Professor Slughorn!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight - but Harry noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands.

"Excellent as always, Rita," said Slughorn magnanimously. "If you and Mr Potter are finished with your interview…"

"Certainly, Professor Slughorn," said Harry and pushed his way out of the cupboard before Skeeter could speak up.

Deciding to get as much distance from Skeeter as quickly as possible, Harry hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric, hooking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting – Constantine, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Chairman Mustafa.

Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Slughorn, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had met Mr. Ollivander before he was the wand-maker from whom Harry had bought his own wand over six years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Slečna Szilagyi, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. The Durmstrang Champion swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmm..." he said. "This is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however... He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "ten inches. . . pliable, spruce... and containing... dear me..."

"A hair from the head of a Veela," said Szilagyi. "One of my _babička_ 's."

"Yes, yes…" said Mr. Ollivander, "I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each their own, and if this suits you…" Mr Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, " _Orchideous_!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Szilagyi with her wand.

Ollivander waited until Szilagyi had returned to her seat, then he spoke again, "Monsieur Blanchard?"

The tall, lanky Frenchman got up and strode toward Mr Ollivander, once he got within arm's reach, he stopped and removed his wand from a pocket in his robes, handing it to the wandmaker handle first.

"Hmm," said Mr Ollivander, "This is from _Baguettes_ _d'Aniciano_ I believe? _"_

" _Naturellement_ ," replied Blanchard, with a slight edge to his tone that suggested he considered the question an insult.  
 _  
_"Almost certainly one of young Senora Olivrita's… her craftmanship has a distinctive elegance that even I cannot match." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes... oak and dragon heartstring?" he asked Blanchard, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... eleven and three-quarter inches... _Avis_!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Mr Smith, you're next."

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Smith handed over his wand. "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. It's not in best condition…"

Harry glanced over at the wandmaker, Smith's wand was scratched and covered in fingerprints.

Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Cosmetic appearance not withstanding… it appears to be in working order."

Smith scowled at the criticism, but took his wand back in silence and returned to his seat without comment.

"And finally, Mr Potter…" said Ollivander, and turned towards Harry. "You were a tricky customer, as I recall… holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"An unusual but powerful combination, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"They did," agreed Harry.

"But you have another wand?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I mostly use DaVincian logomancy. But I've dabbled a little with Norse and Amazonian runic, and I've got a standing invitation to receive the tattoos needed for Atlantean sorcery."

"An impressive resume, Mr Potter," Mr Ollivander commented.

"But I suppose ceremony must be observed," said Harry. "So… _Dnaw A Em Ekam_!"

A black rod with a white tip materialised in Harry's hand and he handed it over to the wandmaker.

Ollivander eyed it curiously, "Curious… it doesn't appear to be made of any wood I recognise and lacks any kind of core substance… _Vinum_!" He frowned when nothing happened. "That has _not_ happened in far more years than I care to remember…"

"Allow me," said Harry, taking the wand back. " _Eniw Fo Maerts A Ruop_!"

"Well, I suppose that's that," commented Mr Ollivander, still a little confused at the development.

"Not quite," replied Professor Slughorn. "I believe Ms Skeeter would like some photos of the judges and the champions?"

"Er… yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were on Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Constantine predictably tried to stay as much out of view as possible whereas Szilagyi, who was used to this sort of thing was a keen partner in the photographer's attempts to get her at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry himself into greater prominence _despite_ him being only slightly more interested in publicity than Constantine. Once the group photo was taken, Skeeter insisted on separate shots of all the champions which took quite a bit of time, but shortly after the bell rang for end of classes they were finally free to go.

 ****** _  
_** **The Burrow,  
Ottery St Catchpole.  
15th November, 0705 BST.**

"What's up, Perce?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the table and helped herself to some juice. Her middle brother and her father were sitting at the table waiting for her mum to finish making breakfast and Percy was scowling at the newspaper as if it had personally wronged him.

Percy looked up, and for a moment Ginny thought he wasn't going to answer, or even that he might be about to say something rude – though that would be very unlike him – but when he finally spoke, it was in his normal 'annoyed' tone. "Rita Skeeter is claiming that there is a grand conspiracy behind four champions being selected for the Triwizard Tournament, and that the Ministry should have done more to stop it just because some 'deductions' by Potter."

Ginny huffed a little at that, she wasn't particularly surprised at her middle brother's reaction to the situation, a little _disappointed_ that he wasn't using his brain, but… "I haven't read the whole article yet," Ginny admitted, reaching over to grab the paper. "But Harry's got some pretty good instincts…"

The headline _'Mystery Champion or Ministry Blunder?'_ certainly gave her a hint as to why Percy was annoyed, and it was increasingly obvious as she continued that Skeeter was totally focused on Harry rather than the Tournament as a whole. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry – that Ginny promptly decided to herself was going on her wall – and the article on 'the tournament' (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, with the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled, if unsurprisingly in Szilagyi's case) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Zacharias Smith hadn't been mentioned at all.

Ginny was a little surprised that Skeeter appeared to have reported Harry's remarks largely verbatim – the article was peppered with her 'purple prose' in parts, references to his charming face, startling green eyes and similar flowery – but Ginny's opinion accurate – language were sprinkled liberally though out, but the general thrust of the article was that mistakes had been made in the handling of the 'Choosing of the Champions' and that merely replacing two of the judges wasn't enough, that the public – and Harry himself – deserved to know who was responsible.

"It's not exactly what I'd call _quality_ journalism," Ginny admitted, putting the newspaper aside so that her mother could put her plate of Hog's pudding and potato cakes down. "But I don't think there's anything _inaccurate_ there."

"Well, of course _you_ would take his side…!" snarled Percy in an unusual show of emotion for him.

Ginny almost reacted in kind but took a couple of deep breaths before replying. "It's not about _sides,_ Percy," she replied calmly. "It's about _facts_."

"And what 'facts' would those be?"

Ginny detected a hint of sarcasm in her brother's reply, but again refused to rise to the bait. "First, as Skeeter notes in her article – the Triwizard Tournament is _a 'friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Second, a champion is selected to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three magical tasks'?"_

 _"Obviously."_

 _"Well, then there's the problem… Harry was the fourth champion_

– which shouldn't be possible – and wasn't even a student of one of the three magical schools at the time. Although the article doesn't mention it, he was actually registered at a Muggle school called the University of Wordenshire. He's studying criminology."

"Yes, you're right…" said Percy, his expression shifted a little at this before hardening again. "But it wasn't necessarily the _Ministry_ that made the mistake…"

"That's true," admitted Ginny. "But according to…" Here she paused and checked part of the article again. "… Professor Malocchio – the Defence Professor at Hogwarts this year – it would take tremendously powerful Confundus Charm to make the Goblet forget that there were only three schools."

"That does limit the pool of candidates…" Percy admitted.

"Harry didn't mention any names during his talk with Skeeter…"

"As he shouldn't."

"Highmaster Karkaroff's history as Death Eater made him Suspect Number One…" Ginny added. "But apparently he didn't go near the Goblet himself once it was lit and none of his students admitted to adding an extra slip or one without _their_ name on…" _  
_  
"I confess, that was my first thought," said Percy. "Do you have any of other leads?"

Ginny paused, "Nothing concrete… we know that a couple of Voldemort's old followers are likely to be behind it… one we know, Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail, a rat Animagus that was believed murdered sixteen years ago by his friend Sirius Black."

"And the other?"

"A straw-blond man, mid-thirties… possibly a Malfoy or a Rowle but we can't be sure as all known members of both families have been eliminated."

"We?"

"Both the League's Wizarding contacts and the Auror Office," Ginny replied.

"You are working with the Aurors?"

"More like a parallel investigation organised by Amelia Bones on their side," admitted Ginny.

Percy nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Are you going into work today?" Molly asked her son.

"I have a meeting with the Andorran Deputy Minister of Magical Trade this afternoon…"

"On a _Saturday_ …?"

"He's a Beedle the Bard fan, he's attending a performance of the _Fountain of Fair Fortune_ at the Wizarding Academy of the Dramatic Arts this evening."

"Would you be able to do some degnoming in the garden for me before you go?"

"Of course, Mother," Percy replied, then after taking a last mouthful of hog's pudding and draining his cup of tea he rose to his feet.

"I'll join you," said Ginny. "I haven't got anything planned."

"Thank you."

 _It'll be nice to do some mindless work for a while…_ Ginny thought as she followed Percy outside. _I've had a lot on my mind lately…_


	14. Chapter 14: The First Task

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 14: The First Task**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and leans fairly heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

* * *

 **The House of Mystery,  
Hogwarts Grounds,  
Scottish Highlands.  
20** **th** **November, 0550 GMT, 305 AS.**

Harry was just finishing up his morning routine, when Deadman floated into the room he was using for his exercise. "Is everything ready?"

"Your guardians and the rest of Hamlin Squad are ready," confirmed the apparition. "As are Supermartian and Batman…"

"What about Greyhound and Zatanna?"

"Zee's at The Belfry… Greyhound's in the field, but Oracle thinks that she can get him to The Belfry within the next few minutes..."

"Sound's good," said Harry. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

"We'll be ready," replied Deadman and floated out of the room again.

Harry cleaned up, then dressed in his Tournament robes and joined Constantine, Black Orchid and Deadman in the main room. "Are we ready?"

An array of monitors dominated one wall, the main monitor featured the link to The Belfry in Gotham – which included Dick and Zee Grayson, the Belfry's caretaker Wendy Harris and the hero Greyhound – but additional flanking monitors connected to various safehouses also added his guardians and Ginny, Eddie and Maz and Nita, while the rest of Hamlin Squad had joined Supermartian and Batman on the Watchtower for the session.

"I think this is everyone who needs to be here?" asked Constantine as Harry joined.

" _Agreed,_ " replied Batman. " _Deadman, I believe you have a report?_ "

"Yep," confirmed the apparition. Boston Brand's cadaverous form made it difficult to read his mood at the best of times, but he had a feeling that the apparition was unhappy, then a little scared… most likely for him, which gave Harry something of a sinking feeling. "The champions will be facing dragons."

 _"Are they crazy_?!"exclaimed Greyhound.

Harry's sinking feeling didn't get any better, as he wondered the same thing, but then decided that moving forward was the best idea. "Greyhound might have a point, but that's the not the issue here." Glancing over the assembly, he saw that several of them agreed with Greyhound, but one or two – didn't seem to agree with _him_. "Were you able to find out anything about _what_ we have to do?"

"That's a little better news," replied Deadman. "Mr Lupin was there talking to one of the handlers, a redhead in his early twenties, could have been a Weasley…"

" _It probably was, my brother Charlie works with dragons,_ " Ginny interjected.

Deadman nodded, and then continued. "Well anyway, Mr Lupin asked if the champions had to fight the dragons… Mr Weasley didn't think just get past them… he also mentioned something about nesting mothers…?"

" _Does anyone have any thoughts_?" asked Batman.

" _If they needed nesting mothers, then the champions may have to do something to do with the eggs_ ," suggested Ginny. " _Did the handlers bring any of the mothers' clutches_?"

"Yeah, some of the other handlers brought a blanket full of them over to a black or dark-greyish one while I was watching."

"Did you get a good look at all four?" Harry asked.

Deadman nodded. "There was a silvery-blue one, a red one, a green one with horns, and the dark one I saw first. That had a spiky tail if it helps."

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "Ginny, Phil?"

" _The green one might a Welsh Green," Ginny offered. "The red and silvery-blue ones definitely ring a bell too, but I can't remember and the other could be a few different ones._ "

"I don't think it's a Ridgeback," Harry offered. "I saw one of those back in ninety-one and it definitely didn't have a spikey tail."

" _I agree,_ " added Greyhound. " _As far as strategies go… you're going to be pretty limited. Direct offensive spells are mostly useless… Dragons are too strong and powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single offensive spell, you'd need about half-a-dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon that way._ "

"Yeah, I saw that…" interjected Deadman.

"But you _do_ have an idea?"asked Harry.

Greyhound nodded, " _From what I remember, a dragon's eyes are its weakest point… a blinding spell like the Conjunctivitis Curse would be the simplest option. But the most important thing would be to make sure you're don't go head-to-head against the dragon. Play to your strengths, not its._ "

Harry nodded, that made sense, and he might have done that anyway. "Okay, that helps… I think I can work with that…"

" _Let me know if I can help,_ " said Greyhound.

" _Me too,_ " said Zatanna, who had been silent to this point, which hadn't surprised Harry. While she knew a lot about magic, magizoology wasn't her forte.

"And me," added Ginny.

"Will do," Harry confirmed. "Squire out."

"What are you going to do?" asked Constantine as the viewscreen clicked off.

"Well, first things first…" said Harry, then he turned to Deadman. "Do any of the other champions know?"

The apparition paused for a moment, "Well, Highmaster Karkaroff was sniffing around, so Szilagyi probably knows…"

Harry nodded. "What about Blanchard and Smith?"

"Well, I didn't see Madame Maxime, any of the Hogwarts professors or the Champions themselves so…"

"Probably not then," Harry concluded. "I think we should tell them…"

"Are you sure, Harry?" said Constantine. "You'll lose the advantage…"

"I'm all for getting an advantage," Harry agreed. "But dragons are too dangerous to go in against unprepared. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can put a better show than them anyway."

"That's probably true," agreed the demonologist. "Some of them are still talking about your flashy entrance."

Harry shrugged. "What can I say, I've had good teachers." At that moment, Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hedwig! You knew I wanted to send some letters, didn't you?"

"You have a clever owl, Harry," said Black Orchid, who had been standing silently in the corner to this point as was her custom.

"Yes, I do," Harry agreed, then he quickly wrote three notes and attached them to Hedwig's foot. "I don't know if they'll be up yet, Hedwig, so you might have to wait for a while."

Hedwig barked agreement, then after giving Harry's ear a friendly nibble she took off again, swooping gracefully through one of the windows into the dim morning air.

****  
Great Hall Ante Chamber,  
0700 GMT.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when all three of his rival champions turned up in answer to his summons. He half-expected Smith to turn up, and maybe Blanchard – this close to the First Task he was probably getting a little desperate for any lead – but Szilagyi already knew, didn't she?

"What iz zis all about. Why have you called us 'ere?" asked Blanchard.

"I wanted to meet with you all, because I have information about the First Task," Harry told him.

" _Co_?" asked Szilagyi, her eyes narrowing.

"I know what we're facing," said Harry. "As do you."

" _Ano_ ," confirmed the Vlatavan woman. " _Draci._ "

"Dragons?" asked Blanchard.

"Yup," confirmed Harry. "Nesting mothers apparently. Four of them."

" _Merde_ ," whispered Blanchard.

Harry nodded, "There's a silvery-blue one…"

"A Swedish Short-Snout," announced the Frenchman. "Generally regarded as extremely dangerous due to its agile flying and extremely hot fire."

"A red one…"

"Almost zertainly a Chinese Fireball or 'Lion Dragon'. Eet ees typically aggressive, fast and clever."

"Wonderful," said Smith. "Have you got any _good_ news?"

"There was also a green one," continued Harry.

The Frenchman paused to consider that, "Zat _might_ actually qualify… were the horns green or gold?"

"Probably green."

" _Bien_. A Common Welsh Green. Eet ees Far less aggressive than most breeds… it is unlikely that it will try and kill zee Champion zat draws it."

"The last one was dark in colour… could have been black or dark-grey."

"Anyzing else…?"

"It's got a spiky tail, so not a Norwegian Ridgeback…"

" _D'accord_ ," confirmed Blanchard. "I believe zee last ees a 'Ungarian 'Orntail."

"I think you're right," said Szilagyi. "Vich is not good, Horntails are videly considered to be _the_ most dangerous of all dragon species for their flight speed and the length of their flame-breath plume."

 _Wonderful,_ thought Harry. "That'll be mine then…"

"Vy?" asked the Vltavan witch.

"Because, generally speaking," said Harry. "When I'm at Hogwarts, anything that can go wrong will, and usually in the worst possible way…"

"So what do we do?" asked Smith.

"That's up to each of us to figure out for ourselves," Harry replied, then added after noticing Smith's mutinous look. "Play to your strengths. I certainly will."

" _Je suis d'accord_ ," said the Frenchman with a nod.

" _Stejně jako já_ ," agreed Szilagyi.

"Smith?"

"You're probably right," admitted the blond boy, a little reluctantly. "Is that all?"

"For now," Harry confirmed, and turned back towards the exit into the Great Hall. "Let's go and get some breakfast."

****  
Gryffindor Dorms,

 **21** **st** **November, 2305 GMT.**

Despite the excitement of the upcoming Task, the second years headed up to bed shortly after curfew and Jamie's dormmates were asleep almost immediately, on the other hand, Jamie spent a frustrating two hours tossing and turning before eventually giving up and dressing quickly and warmly in winter clothing and a heavy cloak, then picked up the magical map that Gemma Masters had given her at the end of the previous year and slipped out of the dorm.

Thanks to the Map, she was able to dodge Filch as he patrolled the corridors and made it to a back entrance facing the Forbidden Forest without incident and a few minutes later, she was knocking on the front door of The House.

Despite the late hour, the door opened almost immediately.

Jamie swept inside bidding Black Orchid a quick 'good night' as she passed the elemental. "Is Harry awake?"

"Yes, he's having trouble sleeping too," replied Black Orchid. "He's in the living room."

Harry was on one of the couches reading a book, but looked up as soon as Jamie entered, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope," confirmed Jamie. "Black Orchid said you couldn't either. Which didn't surprise me."

"No, it's fairly typical," Harry agreed, opening the blanket draped over his knees and allowed Jamie to slip in for a cuddle, which she did after shedding her cloak, jumper and boots.

Despite their anxieties over the upcoming task, Harry's book dropped to the floor a few minutes later as the pair drifted off to sleep.

****  
House of Mystery.  
22

 **nd** **November, 0500 GMT.**

Harry's alarm clock woke them a few hours later.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked his sister as she stirred into life.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" asked Jamie. "You're the one competing today."

"True," Harry admitted. "But I've got a pretty solid plan that should give everyone a good show."

"Sounds good," said Jamie. "What have you got planned for before breakfast?"

"I'm going to do my usual workout, then I need to some time with Hamlin Squad to discuss tactics in case Voldemort pulls anything today."

"Do you think he will?" asked Jamie.

"It's possible," Harry admitted as he got up of the couch. "It depends how patient he's willing to be…"

"Are you ready if he does?"

"I think so," Harry replied. "But it always best to pay it safe… unanticipated variables are always possible. Did you want to join me for my work out?"

Jamie pondered the question for a moment. She was still a bit tired, but she thought she'd would be okay for a limited workout. "I'd love too," she said, shedding their blanket and rising to her feet.

Harry led the way into the side room where Black Orchid had set some mats and exercise equipment. Both teens started with a series of stretches and other calisthenics. Once they were warmed up, Harry moved over to the weight machines, while Jamie opted for the treadmill.

 ******  
Hogwarts Great Hall.  
0855 GMT.**

Harry was finishing up the cup of coffee that he'd opted for instead of his usual orange juice, when Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"Why? The task's not till tonight?"

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The Headmaster suggested to the other judges that it would be nice if the champions' families are invited to watch _all_ of the tasks rather than just the final one. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." Professor McGonagall replied and then moved away.

"Do you think Mum and Dad are here?" Jamie asked him.

"Possibly, I'm not sure they'd be allowed though…" Harry suggested as he scanned the rapidly emptying Great Hall. He saw Blanchard get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Smith as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Szilagyi glided down the aisle to join them shortly afterward.

"Let's find out!" exclaimed Jamie, then grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him – mostly willingly – towards the anteroom.

Zacharias Smith, his parents and a younger boy that Harry assumed was his younger brother were just inside the door. Szilagyi was over in a corner, conversing with hers in rapid Vlatavan. The Durmstrang champion had inherited her mother's looks but on a slightly more muscular frame. On the other side of the room, Blanchard was jabbering away in French to his father. Then he saw a large group standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

"Mum!" exclaimed Jamie, then dropped Harry's hand and crossed the distance in a few strides.

Beryl beamed as she folded her daughter into a hug. "Surprise!"

"I'm always up for _nice_ surprises," Harry noted, and was soon folded into a hug of his own, courtesy of his girlfriend. "It's good to see you, Ginny."

"It's good to be seen," replied Ginny impishly.

"Are you ready for the Task?" Zatanna asked as she and John joined Harry.

"I think so," Harry said. "But like I said to Jamie this morning, there's always the possibly of variables I haven't considered."

"That's true," agreed the veteran Leaguer. "Best of luck."

"Say it backwards and make it so…"

"That would be cheating."

Harry shrugged, "Fair point."

He had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with his guardians and his friends, showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship.

"How's the investigation going?" Harry asked as they walked around the greenhouses.

"Not good," admitted Zatanna. "Everyone checks out…"

They returned to the castle for lunch and then There were more courses than usual, but Jamie, who was starting to feel really nervous now, didn't eat much.

An hour later, Slughorn rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your

way down to the edge of the forest for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. There were sporadic cheers, mostly from the Gryffindors; the Prossers, Graysons, Nita and Ginny all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with other three champions.

 ******  
Dragons Enclosure.  
1330 GMT.**

"One down, three to go!" Mustafa yelled as the whistle blew. "Miss Szilagyi, if you please!"

The Vlatavan witch was trembling from head to foot but with her head held high as she left the Champions Tent.

Initially it didn't look like she wasn't doing anything, but after a minute or two the crimson-hued dragon seemed to go into some sort of trance and go all sleepy, allowing the Durmstrang Champion to manoeuvre around it and snatch the golden egg. She almost got any scot-free but then the dragon snored, and a massive fireball shot out, and the back of her robes caught fire. Fortunately, one of the handlers was close enough to put out the fire with a water spell from his wand.

"Not bad!" declared Mustafa. "It's a shame about that last bit, but she should score high for this!"

Jamie looked down the row of spectators at her brother's mentor. "What do you think, Aunt Zee?"

The logomancer shrugged. "It wasn't bad… better than Smith's 'raw power' approach. Personally, I preferred Blanchard's Transfiguration strategy though."

Jamie wasn't surprised at that. In fact, given the woman's reliance on transfiguration herself, she would have been more surprised if that _hadn't_ been her answer.

"And now… for our final champion…" announced Mustafa. "… Harry Potter!"

"Go Harry!" yelled Jamie, as her brother left the tent and strode towards the final dragon. She turned to Ginny, do you know what he was in mind?"

"Not exactly," admitted the other redhead from the end of the row. "I know he's got his Invisibility Cloak, but I don't think that'd be enough by itself…"

"It wouldn't," confirmed Nita from the other end of the row. "Dragons have thermal vision, they could see through it."

"I hope Harry knows that…" said Jamie.

" _Edisni tsaeb eht ot llac_!" declared Harry, releasing his ghostly owl again and sending it towards the dragon, which responded by trying to flame the magical construct to no avail.

"Well, that should keep the dragon distracted," observed Ginny. "Harry still needs to get close to the eggs though…"

"I think Harry's got another spell in mind for that…" observed Zatanna, as Harry pointed his arm towards a point outside of the enclosure.

" _Moorb ym, em ot_!"

At first nothing happened, but then they heard it, her brother's Nimbus Two Thousand came hurtling through the air around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure towards Harry. Unfortunately, the Patronus dissipated at the same time so the Horntail spotted it too and tried to flame the broomstick.

" _Etativel_!" declared her brother and rose into the air, snatching the broom out of way just as the fireball was about to incinerate it. Then he swung around the creature and dived. The Horntail's head followed him, releasing another a jet of fire that he swerved away from just in time...

"Oh, my…I haven't seen flying like that in years!" declared Mustafa as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Miss Szilagyi?"

Her brother turned into a circle, the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to get dizzy," commented her mother.

"Harry knows what he's doing," Jamie declared.

Then moments later Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, he managed to avoid the flames, but was too slow to avoid the _tail_ when it came whipping up to meet him instead.

"Is he hurt?" Jamie asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular, but directing her gaze in Nita's direction as a bluish-white bird briefly manifesting around her.

"I don't think so," replied Nita. "His robe's got a small tear in it, but I don't see any blood."

Slightly relieved, Jamie turned back to the action. The Horntail was writhing and twisting, furling and unfurling her wings as if considering taking off as Harry turned into a climb. The Horntail's head rose to follow him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer... and then she let out a roar of exasperation as he went too high to reach now... She shot fire into the air, which he dodged... Her jaws opened wide... her tail lashed…

"What's he doing?" wondered her mother.

"I think he's trying to goad her into taking off, so he can dive down and snatch the golden egg," Jamie suggested.

"That's what I'd do," agreed Ginny.

And at that moment, the Horntail reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane… and her brother dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs… he had taken his hands off his broom… he had seized the golden egg. And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm, which was screaming and applauding as loudly.

"Look at that!" Mustafa declared. "Will you look at that… Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg!"

But then something unexpected happened.

As Harry flew back over the stands, he disappeared.

The cheers of the crowd turned to screams and expressions of confusion.

Jamie turned to Zatanna. "Portkey?"

"I assume so… _Enog sah rettop yrraH erehw em llet._ " The logomancer paused for a moment, then continued. "I have his location..."


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Lord Rises

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 ** **Chapter 15: The Dark Lord Rises****

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd._

* * *

 **The Watchtower,  
Earth Orbit.  
** **22nd November,** **0830 EST  
**

"Any word yet?" asked Bloodhound as he drifted out of the kitchen into the Zeta Room.

"No," replied Supermartian. "The First Task should be starting any moment now."

"Do you think You-Know-Who will take the bait?"

"It's hard to say," replied the Kryptonian-Martian hybrid. "It's clear that Voldemort placed Harry in the tournament in order to draw him out…"

"I agree," said Bloodhound. "Which suggests that he'll take the first opportunity…"

"On the other hand, we don't know what ritual he has in mind. It's possible that it has specific requirements and he will have to wait…"

Bloodhound nodded. "It's that uncertainty worries me."

The Zeta Tube spun up and several figures appeared in a blue-white flash. " _Recognised Batwoman 25, Recognised Batman 30, Recognised Batman 101._ "

"Is everything ready?" asked Dick as he joined Bloodhound in front of the main computer bank.

"I'll check," said Bloodhound, then accessed a keyboard. "Watchtower to Alpha… status report?"

Kid Martian appeared on the screen, "Alpha is in position at the Centre for Organised Research… we're awaiting confirmation of the tracking signal.""Understood, Watchtower standing by…" said Bloodhound. He waited for a moment until Kid Martian's face faded from view, "Watchtower to Beta…"

The screen flared into life again, and this time Nymphadora Tonks' face dominated it. " _Go ahead Watchtower._ "

"The First Task should be starting any minute. Are you ready if You-Know-Who makes his move?"

" _Ready and willing, Bloodhound_ ," confirmed the Metamorphmagus. " _Do we know if we'll be needed_?"

"We're not sure yet, Tonks," replied Bloodhound. "It depends on what he has planned. We'll let you know if anything changes."

" _Understood, standing by…_ "

 ******  
Centre for Organised Research,  
Herefordshire WD3. ****  
22nd November,** **1350 GMT.**

Eddie was getting another bottle of water from the training room fridge when the viewscreen lit up. " _Watchtower to Alpha…_ " He quickly closed the fridge and joined the rest of the Squad in front of the viewscreen.

"Go ahead, Watchtower," said K'oll.

" _Voldemort's made his move… Harry's golden egg was turned into a Portkey, I'm transmitting the co-ordinates now…"_ said Supermartian. " _How soon can you get there?_ "

K'oll paused for a moment, "We can be airborne in three minutes. Flight time to those co-ordinates is six minutes forty-four seconds at full acceleration…"

" _Get going, I'll notify Beta…_ "

"We're on it," confirmed Eddie and led the way out of the room and towards the stairwell to the parking area.

The _H'L'umm_ 's ramp was already in the down position waiting for them, so they were able to get onboard easily and take their positions. K'oll took the pilot's seat and Eddie slipping into the squad leader's seat up front and the others slid into the flanking bulkhead seats. "K'oll, engage cloak and take us up!"

"Done and done!" declared K'oll, and the countryside stretched into a blur as the bio-ship tore across the sky.

 ******  
** **Ministry of Magic Atrium,  
London SW1.  
22nd November, ****1350 GMT.**

Tonks was paying for a sandwich at the Ministry café when her League-issued commlink beeped to attract her attention. She quickly ducked out of the café and found a quiet corner. "What's the word?" she asked when Supermartian's face appeared in the air over her wrist.

" _Voldemort took the bait, someone turned Harry's Triwizard Egg into a Portkey_."

"Do we know where it went too?"

"Yes," confirmed the League's chairman. "Zatanna tracked him to the graveyard of St George's in Little Whinging."

"Got it," replied Tonks. "I'll get up to Madam Bones… we should be on-site on five minutes."

"Stay out of sight until you get the signal…" said Supermartian.

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know," said Supermartian, and then closed the link.

Tonks crammed her sandwich into her robe pocket and set off at a run towards the lifts.

A minute later, she broke through the doors into the Auror Office and then crossed to the desk in front of the director's office. "I need to see Madam Bones, immediately… It's an emergency!"

"You can't," said Dawlish, as he stood up from his cubical and bliocked her way. "She's been called to a closed door session with Algemene Huid of the _Koninklijk Magische Politie_. They're not to be disturbed."

"But I need to speak with her… it's important!"

Dawlish snorted. "Madam Bones doesn't have time for you and neither do I."

Tonks couldn't believe the older man's stubbornness. "Harry Potter's just been taken by Portkey from Hogwarts!"

Dawlish rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Check with Hogwarts, they'll confirm it!"

"Don't waste my time with your lies," said Dawlish and turned away.

As soon as the man's back was turned, Cedric eased up to beside Tonks. "You are telling the truth, right?"

"Of course."

"Harry's team told you?"

"About five minutes ago," Tonks confirmed. "I need to get over there. I was hoping to bring some more Aurors to help, but Dawlish doesn't seem interested…"

"I'm with you," said Cedric.

"Are you sure?"

Cedric nodded.

"Let's get going then."

Halfway down the corridor, a female Auror with an eye-patch stood up and joined them. "I'm with you."

"Thanks, Miri."

They had nearly reached the exit, when Dawlish turned around and spotted them. "Where do you think you're going!"

"To do our jobs!" declared Tonks, pushing the doors open.

"But… but…" stammered Dawlish. "I didn't give you permission!"

"I know!" said Tonks, as the doors swung shut.

 ******  
Little Hangleton,  
Gloucestershire GL3. ****  
22nd November,** **1359 GMT.**

"Approaching target co-ordinates…" announced K'oll a few minutes later. "Forty-five seconds to landing zone!"

"Drop us down behind that hill south of the graveyard," said Eddie. "Then overfly the graveyard and locate the secondary target."

"Will do," replied K'oll. "Thirty seconds…"

"Maz, you're on the primary targets…?"

The speedster nodded.

"Amanda, Kerdii'ahn, Peta… you and I will handle the rest. Priority is containment."

"We've got your back," promised Peta.

"Five seconds to landing zone…" announced K'oll. "Dropping to zero feet and decelerating… Two… one… _zero_!" announced K'oll.

"Deploy!" ordered Eddie, rising to his feet as the ramp went down. "Maz, you're on point…"

"Naturally," said the speedster, and suiting actions to words, she disappeared down the ramp in a stream of lightning.

The rest of the team weren't far behind and Eddie, Amanda and the Atlanteans reached the boundary of the graveyard a couple of minutes later.

It didn't take them long to find Harry, as he was tied to a statute and a short, emaciated, balding man with a missing hand was drawing blood from his arm with a knife. " _B-blood of the enemy ... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe._ "

* _Darkclaw to all points, target one is confirmed as on-site. Standby…_ *

The old man caught the trickle of blood from Harry's arm in a vial and then staggered towards the cauldron and poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. His job done, Pettigrew dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened for a moment then suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished as a surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron, momentarily shielding Harry and Pettigrew from view.

* _Darkclaw to all points, we have action… standby…_ *

Then, after a moment, the dark outline of a man - tall and skeletally thin - rose slowly from inside the cauldron.

* _Hold positions…_ *

"Robe me," said the tall man in a high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Pettigrew, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, then turned to stare at Harry... and Harry stared back resolutely not giving the slightest hint of weakness.

* _Kid Martian, notify the Watchtower and Beta… Lord Voldemort had risen again._ *

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years... thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself ... why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment...

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort... perhaps they now pay allegiance to another ... perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me... I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet. "Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. " _Crucio_!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Harry was sure the sound must carry to the houses around... Let the police come, he thought desperately ... anyone... anything...

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. "Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master ... please ..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder. "My Lord," he whispered. "Master... it is beautiful... thank you... thank you..." He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord ... never, my Lord ..."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius... Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay... but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me…"

"Perhaps," mused Voldemort. "But I will expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course... You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me... When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us... they are our natural allies... we will recall the banished giants... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them. "MacNair ... destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, MacNair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

"Thank you, Master ... thank you," murmured MacNair.

"And here…" Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures. "We have Crabbe ... you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully. "Yes, Master..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr Goyle's shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful…"

"That will do," said Voldemort. He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there. "And here we have six missing Death Eaters ... three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return... he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever... he will be killed, of course ... and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight...

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know... we beg you to tell us... how you have achieved this... this miracle ... how you managed to return to us..."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins… and ends… with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him… and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek. "His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice... This was old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now…"

Voldemort laughed softly in Harry's ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters. "I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. I felt... pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost... but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality…"

He broke off as an unexpected chuckle issued from Harry, that eventually grew into a laugh.

"Is something funny, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah actually," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong… you get points for the whole 'reincarnating into a homunculus' thing, but you're nothing special really…"

"I am the greatest sorcerer whoever lived!" bellowed Voldemort. "And I will prove my power by killing you, here and now… when there is no Dumbledore to help you, and no mother to die for you. I will give you your chance, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

"First," said Harry. "You're not the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, or even currently living. A second…" he paused for effect. "I don't need any help from that traitor. _Em esaeler_."

The ropes dropped away from Harry. " _Etativel_."

After a moment, Harry rose to his feet and then continued rising until he was above the heads the assembled Death Eaters. "Take your best shot," he said with a grin.

"As you wish… _Avada Kedavra_!"


	16. Chapter 16: The Prophecy Fullfilled

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 16: The Prophecy Fullfilled**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 _A/N: This chapter has not been beta'd  
_

* * *

 **Somewhere,  
** **Unknown.**

Harry lay face down, listening to the silence…

Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!

 _The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue._

 _And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs._

Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

 _He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward._

 _Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look ... but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids..._

 _Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him._

B-blood of the enemy ... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe!"

He was perfectly alone.

 _Lord Voldemort had risen again._

 _Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh._

Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself. A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying - definitely lying - on some surface. Therefore, he had a sense of a touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

 _The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward ... slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes._

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes. He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing his glasses anymore. Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small, soft thumpings of something that flapped, flailed and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than his Harry Potter uniform manifested on him. Now feeling more secure, he stood up, looking around. The longer he looked, the more there was to see. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist ... Harry turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean. Two large tunnels and a bank of computer monitors dominated the wall space, and a large wooden table sat in the centre of the room.

 _How did I get to the Watchtower, unless…?_ The rest of his thought was cut off as he spotted the only other thing in sight the cavernous room. The 'thing' that was making the noises. He recoiled. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath. He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless, he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon, he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help."

Harry spun round. His arm shield snapping into place on his left arm and his right sought the baton at his waist. But he lowered both as he thought he recognized the chalk-skinned winged man that was floating down from the rafters to join him. "Zauriel?"

The divine ambassador nodded, landing a few steps away from Harry and furling his wings.

"Am I dead?"

 _"I am the greatest sorcerer whoever lived!" bellowed Voldemort. "And I will prove my power by killing you, here and now… when there is no Dumbledore to help you, and no mother to die for you. I will give you your chance, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."_

 _"First," said Harry. "You're not the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, or even_

currently _living. A second…" he paused for effect. "I don't need any help from that traitor._ Em esaeler

 _The ropes dropped away from Harry. "Etativel."_

 _After a moment, Harry rose to his feet and then continued rising until he was above the heads the assembled Death Eaters. "Take your best shot," he said with a grin._

 _"As you wish…_ Avada Kedavra _!"_

"Not entirely, Harry Potter," Zauriel replied.

"Not entirely?" repeated Harry. "So, mostly?"

"That, remains to be seen."

The second answer, Harry reflected, didn't answer a great deal than the first, which was admittedly consistent with some of Constantine's rantings on the subject of getting answers from angels.

"But ..." Harry raised his hand instinctively towards the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But… I _should_ have died… I didn't defend myself… I meant to let him kill me!"

"And that, Harry Potter…" said Zauriel, "Made all the difference."

"I still don't understand…" said Harry.

"But you already know," said Zauriel, enigmatically.

"I _let_ him kill me," said Harry. "… Didn't I?"

"You did," said Zauriel, nodding slightly. "Go on!"

"So, the part of his soul that was in me ..."

Zauriel nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Harry onwards. Harry even thought he could see the beginnings of smile of encouragement on his face.

"... has gone?"

"Indeed," confirmed Zauriel. "Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry Potter."

"But then..." Harry glanced over his shoulder, to where the small, maimed creature trembled. "What is that, Zauriel?"

"Something that is beyond all help," said Zauriel.

"But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse…" Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time… How can I be alive?"

"You know the answer to that already, Harry Potter," said Zauriel. "Think back. Remember what he did. In his ignorance, in his greed, and his cruelty…"

Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. It was strange to see the Watchtower so empty, normally on the rare occasions that he travelled up there it would be bustling with activity… but he and the angel and the stunted creature were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort. "He took my blood," said Harry.

"Indeed," said Zauriel. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it… Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily Potter's protection is inside _both_ of you…. He tethered you to life while he lives."

"I live ... while he lives?" Harry asked, briefly wondering what the implications of that for the rest of their plan were. Then, he was distracted by the whimpering and thumping of the agonised creature behind them and glanced back at it yet again. "Are you sure we can't do anything?"

"There is no help possible."

"Can you explain ... more?" asked Harry.

Zauriel nodded, the slight smile back on his face. "As you and the Constantine suspected, you were the Seventh Horcrux, Harry Potter. The horcrux Tom Riddle never meant to make."

"How does that work?" Harry asked. "Constantine wouldn't tell me the details, but I got the feeling that making horcruxes isn't something that you can do 'accidently."

Zauriel nodded, "Normally, you would be correct. However, Tom Riddle had rendered his soul so unstable by his previous rituals that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil… the murder of your parents and even more so the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived… And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete. That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Love, loyalty and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands no of these. That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped. He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"So what do I do now?" asked Harry. "Can Voldemort be destroyed?"

"His horcruxes are destroyed," replied Zauriel. "He is mortal now, but still a threat nonetheless. If you choose to return, he may be finished forever."

"But you can't promise it?"

"I cannot," confirmed the angel. "That knowledge is given only to Destiny… But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does. Your place is assured."

Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadows.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry Potter. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Will you tell me one last thing?" said Harry as they walked towards the Zeta Tubes, which Harry assumed would 'trigger' his return to the normal world.

"If that knowledge is mine to give."

"Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

This time he was sure of it. Zauriel really had smiled. It was only a small one, but it was a smile nonetheless. Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry," he replied as the Zeta Tube's blue light washed over him. "But why should that mean that it is not real?"

" _Recognised, Squire B132,_ " declared the computer and whisked him away.

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard,**

 **Gloucester, GL3.**

 **22** **nd** **November, 1410 GMT.**

Harry barely restrained a groan as he returned to consciousness. " _Maet eht Ot Em Knil_ ," he whispered. * _Bijali, Darkclaw, Kid… status report.*_

 _Malfoy and Wormtail are secure. I've also taken down a dozen more Death Eaters._ *

 _Good job, Bijali.*_

Harry was about to turn his attention to Eddie when he heard a familiar scream. * _Snare are you okay?*_

 _Snare is down*_ reported Maz. * _I'm on it_.*

 _*Darkclaw?*_

 _*Give me a second,_ * replied Darkclaw.

While he was waiting, Harry spotted the tell-tale flash of Maz entering and then leaving the graveyard, presumably with Snare in hand.

 _Sorry about that, had to finish dealing with MacNair… Only you and Snare have taken significant hits. The perimeter is secure, most of the Death Eaters are down or engaged.*_

 _Understood*_ said Harry. * _Kid Martian?*_

 _Nagini has been neutralised… Little Mermaid and Typhoon have Voldemort contained for now.*_

A quick glance around the graveyard showed the two Atlanteans had Voldemort imprisoned in a massive sphere of water. _That should keep him under wraps for a minute or two,_ Harry agreed. _*Are there any Death Eaters looking in my direction?*_

 _*Negative*_

 _*Then I'm on the move_!* Harry declared. " _Edom Htlaets_!"

Within seconds, his Tournament robes were exchanged for his grey and black stealth uniform and then his Invisibility Cloak manifested and hid him from view.

Now invisible, he scanned the area for any targets of opportunity. His first available target was a pair of Death Eaters that were trying to sneak up behind Tonks, who was locked in battle with a third Death Eater, probably Avery based on his build and accent. Harry reached around to the back of his belt and dropped two birdarangs into his hands. After a quick glance around to make sure no-one was looking in his direction, he flung the weapons towards the two wizards, who were snared in twin bolos and fell down with a grown.

"What?!" exclaimed Tonks, turning around as she heard the groans.

Kid, tell Tonks to keep her head in the game!* Harry ordered K'oll over the telepathic link, then prepped a third Wing Ding.

 _Will do*_ agreed K'oll.

Harry released the Wing Ding and it flew towards the third Death Eater, enveloping him briefly in a net of electricity and knocking him unconscious just as he was about to hex Tonks from behind.

The threat neutralised, Harry glanced around again and noticed that the water sphere around Voldemort was imprisoned in was beginning to heat up and shed steam quickly. _I may have been a little overly optimistic there. But that's okay…_ * _Bijali, what's your status_?*

 _Snare's back on the Bio-Ship, what do you need_?*

 _I don't think that Little Mermaid and Typhoon can hold Voldemort for much longer…_ * Harry replied, the lack of a reply from the two Atlanteans confirming his concern. * _I want you in position for Maneuver Twenty-Five on my mark…_ *

 _Got it_ * confirmed the speedster, and Harry spotted another tell-tale flash of golden light. * _Just say the word.*_

 _Little Mermaid, Typhoon, when I give the signal… drop the water sphere and get clear._ *

 _Understood._ * echoed the pair.

Harry analysed the sphere, whatever he did, it would only last a few minutes more at best… * _Bijali_?*

 _*Ready_.*

 _Now_!*

The water sphere split in half, dumping most of the water on the ground and allowing a fiery serpent to burst forth. But before Voldemort was able to target any of them with it, Bijali sped forward and quickly encased him on a pillar of golden lightning. Still wrapped in his Invisibility Cloak, Harry moved quickly towards his nemesis' position. After about fifteen seconds, the pillar broke and Maz reappeared, hurling a massive bundle of lightning bolts at Voldemort before speeding up again and snatching up the two Atlanteans to get them clear of the area.

The lightning hit Voldemort straight in the chest a split second after launching, causing him to fly backwards and smash against one of the trees ringing the graveyard. He dropped to his knees for a moment, his dragon spell dissipating at the same. Then rose to his feet, clearly attempting to put on a strong front, but certainly weakened - hopefully badly - by the attacks. "Is that… all?" he hissed. "Pathetic!"

"Don't worry," said Harry, speaking aloud for the first time since his 'death'. "We're just getting started."

"Potter, how?!" exclaimed Voldemort, raising his wand and unleashed a hail of increasingly pale, weak spells, none of which came anywhere near their target. "I killed you!"

Harry couldn't help giggling at this. Which gave Voldemort a slightly better target and he managed to hit him with a stream of purplish-red light. His body armour took the most of impact, but he was still pushed back slightly. "Repeating the same behaviours and expecting a different result… that's the first sign of madness!" he shouted, throwing his cloak aside with one arm, and then throwing a very special birdarang at Voldemort with the other.

Voldemort cast a quick spell, either blue or blue-green at the weapon, but it merely flared electric-blue briefly and continued on until it buried itself in the shoulder of Voldemort's wand arm. He cried out in pain and dropped his wand, which Harry quickly called to him with a similar spell to the one he'd used on his Nimbus a little earlier.

Voldemort waved his hand in his arc, paused, then repeated it. "How… what?!"

"Having 'performance issues', are we?" asked Harry impishly.

"What have you done?!" demanded Voldemort, but with far less force this time.

"Constantine and I couldn't be sure _when_ you were planning to make your move, we couldn't even be sure that _what_ you planned involved me…" Harry told him. "But once we knew that it did, and that some sort of ritual was involved, it wasn't difficult to guess that my blood would be involved."

A questioning frown briefly showed on Voldemort's face, but Harry picked up on it. "Which we've known for five months now, since I had a vision of you and Wormtail discussing it in the manor house up the road… your _muggle_ father's old place I believe…?"

"You dare!"

"I do," Harry confirmed. "So, I poisoned myself."

This time the smile was far more obvious, "Then _you'll_ die too, and I will return more powerful than ever!" declared Voldemort with a laugh.

"Wrong."

"But you said…?"

"That I poisoned myself?" repeated Harry. "I did. With tiny amounts of moly, in gradually increasing doses over time. It's not lethal, ordinarily… But I _do_ have to be careful how much _magic_ I use, because moly interferes with it. Particularly transfiguration. Fortunately, I'm more of a charms man myself. But when your ritual multiplied my blood, the moly was also multiplied. Meaning…"

He trailed off there, but Voldemort wasn't left in the dark long, as he felt his wand arm hardening, he tried to move it, but within seconds he couldn't and then the effect spread to his hand, turning it to stone. "Well played, Harry…" Voldemort admitted. As he felt the petrification effect spreading across the rest of his new body. "But not _quite_ good enough."

To his surprise, Harry, rather than being disturbed by this, actually _smiled._

"If you're counting on your horcruxes to save you…"

Voldemort's smile faltered at this, the loss of Nagini had been a shock, but that must have a lucky coincidence…

"I'm sorry to say…" Harry told him, while not looking sorry in the slightest. "That they're all gone."

"All of them…?"

"All of them." Harry confirmed. "The Diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, the Diadem… poor, tragic Nagini – yes I do know her true story – and even the tiny bit in my scar… which is why _I_ came back after your second Killing Curse."

"NO!" bellowed Voldemort. "IT'S N-ot… poss…. i… ble!"

"This time," said Harry, as the contamination reached Voldemort's head and face and he started to crumble. "You're _not_ coming back."

Within seconds, the deterioration was complete, and the only things left of the 'greatest dark lord who ever lived' was a pile of robes covered in dust.

As soon as he was satisfied that the process was complete, Harry turned and began to walk back towards where his broom and the Portkey-egg had been dropped. As he walked, the Bio-Ship came back into view and settled on the closest patch of open ground. The rear hatch opened and K'oll exited to join him. A moment later, Tonks, her two colleagues and the rest of Alpha joined them, dragging or carrying several unconscious prisoners.

"A good afternoon's work, I think," offered Eddie, carrying one Death Eater in a fireman's carry and another under his free arm. "Did we get them all?"

"I think so," replied Tonks. "Did anyone get a headcount when they arrived?"

"I counted twenty-three apparition signatures," offered Cedric.

"I believe there were twenty-nine arrivals after ours," said Cole, disguised in his Weasley-esque human form.

Harry nodded, "I agree."

"Then we have them all," confirmed Cole.

"Excellent," said Harry. "Good work, everyone. Tonks, can you handle that many?"

"Not with only the three of us, but now I have proof, even Dawlish should be willing to cooperate."

"Good," said Harry. "Cole, how's Amanda?"

The Martian shook his head. "She's alive, but barely."

"Get her back to the Centre for medical treatment," Harry ordered.

"I'm on it," said Cole and headed back towards the ramp. "Did you want me to call for transport?"

"I'll be taking the Portkey back to Hogwarts," Harry replied. "But I'd like the rest of Alpha to remain on station until Tonks' back arrives?"

"We can do that," confirmed Eddie, then he turned to Cole. "Can you contact MOD St Athan and have them send over a helijet?"

"I'll do it as soon as I'm airborne," Cole assured him, then headed up the ramp, which closed behind him. Seconds later, the Bio-Ship floated off the ground and then banked into an easterly course and cloaked.

Satisfied that everything was under control, Harry picked up his broom and the Golden Egg and disappeared in a blue light.


	17. Chapter 17: Crime and Punishment

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 17: Crime and Punishment**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976).  
_

* * *

 **The Burrow,  
Ottery St Catchpole.  
23** **rd** **November, 0640 GMT.  
**

Percy's first reaction to the headline of _Sunday Prophet_ was disbelief, then confusion and finally a slightly stomach-churning worried acceptance.

 _MINISTRY OF MURDERERS?  
by Rita Skeeter_

 _When this reporter called out Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman for the debacle Harry James Potter, 17, becoming the fourth Triwizard Champion, other commenters suggested that we were being harsh and scapegoating them for the mistakes of others. However, the truth was far worse…_

 _In reality, the man we know as Bartemius Crouch - who has been controlling some of the Ministry's most important departments for decades – was replaced several years ago by his Death Eater son, Bartemius Crouch Junior, long believed dead, who conspired with Peter Pettigrew OM, who was 'killed' by the notorious Sirius Black back in nineteen eighty-one, to resurrect He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a dark ritual using the Boy-Who-Lived. Fortunately for us all, our saviour and his associates were able to foil this plan with the assistance of several unnamed associates and both conspirators – along with an unnamed number of former Death Eaters – were taken into custody by the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office yesterday afternoon._

 _This reporter approached Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks, who lead the team that made most of the arrests, but she had nothing to add to the official account. This reporter also approached the Boy-Who-Lived for comment, but his spokesman, John Constantine, confirmed that he will not be making any comment on events until legal processes have been carried out._

 _Rest assured, we at the Daily Prophet are watching the situation, and we update you as soon as we know more._

 _Had he really been that blind?_ Percy wondered. _He'd eventually agreed with Ginny when she'd said that something wasn't right with his boss… but never imagined_ this _…_

He'd intended to read the rest of the paper while his mother was making breakfast, but he was so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn't until his sister slipped into a chair opposite and asked him what was wrong that he broke out of his reverie. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked.

"It's just…" Percy tried, then after a moment he gave up trying to spit it out and just pointed at the newspaper's headline.

"You're wondering if it's true?" Ginny asked. "If you could have done more?"

Percy nodded.

"The article's true," Ginny confirmed. "As far as the other thing… if it makes you feel any better, everybody else missed it too… Even when they were specifically _looking_ for a mole."

"How?"

Ginny shrugged, "If I've learned anything over the years about magic, is that you have to ask the right questions… everyone focused on the idea that an imposter, an infiltrator was responsible… but he _was_ Bartemius Crouch, even he was really Bartemius _Junior_ , so he was able to craft his answers to clear himself."

Percy considered this revelation for a moment, then felt the anxious knot in his stomach relax.

"That's enough shop talk," insisted their mother as she brought a plate of bacon over to the table. "Eat up while it's hot."

Percy held Ginny's eye for a moment, then gave her firm nod. She nodded and then relaxed and both Weasleys turned their attention to breakfast.

They ate in silence for a solid quarter of an hour, and then escaped from their mother's watch. Percy was the first to speak. "Do you know anything else?"

"Not as much as I'd like," Ginny admitted. "Nita and I captured Barty at Hogwarts after Charley spotting him nosing around the dragons when he wasn't supposed to be. Constantine reckons that he only spelled _one_ of the eggs and made sure that Harry grabbed the right one."

"That would make sense," Percy agreed. "He would not want to expose himself without achieving his objective. Do you know how many they captured at the other location?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied. "Harry thought there was about forty Death Eaters were captured. He didn't give me a full list, we know we got our two main targets, Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy."

Percy tensed. "Mister Malfoy is a Death Eater? The Minister has always maintained that he was under the Imperius Curse."

"We think he was responsible for giving me Tom's diary," Ginny told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely," Ginny admitted. "But I was definitely given it our trip to Diagon Alley, and Malfoy was the only person we encountered that would want to hurt this family."

Percy nodded, while he wasn't entirely convinced that the man was a _Death Eater_ , it was certainly true that he was no friend of the Weasley family. "What is the Auror Office is going to do?"

"I'm not sure about the details," Ginny replied. "I think the idea is to let them all stew for a couple of days and then question any Ministry employees first, then Malfoy and Pettigrew, then any leftovers."

"That makes sense," Percy admitted, although he doubted that any Ministry employees were _really_ Death Eaters, they must be Ministry undercovers or under the Imperius...

 **Geography Department,  
Nantwich High School,  
**

 **Nantwich CW5.  
27** **th** **November, 1510 GMT.**

"I would like two thousand words on coastal erosion and the effects of different types of waves," said Miss Bartholomew. "You have until next week."

Ginny quickly made a note on her diary and began to pack up her bag.

Moments later, the bell for end of lessons rang.

"You can go," said Miss Bartholomew.

The other students didn't waste any time rushing for the exit, but Ginny decided that she might as well wait a minute or two for the crowd, so by the time that she made it to the main atrium, the two Montrose boys were already waiting for her. "Have you got any plans for tonight?"

Ginny shook her head. "Mrs Ryder asked Charley to help with a pre-school reading group tonight. Why?"

"Harry was wondering if you wanted to be in the audience when Malfoy goes in front of the Wizengamot tonight?"

"When?"

"Four o'clock."

"I'd better have to get a move on, then," said Ginny. "Can I Floo to the Ministry from the Burrow?"

Eddie nodded, "Madam Bones has authorised it. Constantine and Tonks will be giving evidence on your behalf, and I think Harry and Nita are planning on joining you."

Ginny agreed that that was probably for the best, she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to remain polite if their suspicions were correct.

 ******  
Ministry of Magic,  
London SW1.  
1520 GMT.**

Ginny appeared in a flare of green flame, then stepped out of the fireplace.

Cedric was waiting for her. "I've got your visitor badge for you," he said, and handed her a square silver badge reading _'Ginny Weasley, Trial Spectator_ '. He waited for a moment to allow Ginny to pin it on. "Can you follow me?"

"Sure," said Ginny. "Is everything going okay?"

"As far as I can tell," Cedric said. "Constantine found a Knot of Ishtar for us, which is helping."

"What does that do?" asked Ginny as they walked by the watch station.

"It's okay, Eric," Cedric said to the poorly shaven man in peacock-blue robes that moved to block Ginny's route. "She's with me."

The older man nodded and stepped aside. "Yes, Mr Diggory."

Cedric and Ginny hurried towards the golden lifts, the grilles slid open and they entered. The grilles shut with a crash and the lift began to descend. " _The Department of Mysteries_ ," a female voice announced.

The doors rattled open and they headed down a windowless corridor with only a single, black door at the end of the corridor and an opening to the left that lead to a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they crossed to another stone-walled corridor lit by torches in brackets. They continued until they reached a heavy wooden door with 'Courtroom Ten' on the door. Cedric passed by this door and opened another one labelled 'Gallery Ten'. Cedric opened the door and held it open for her.

A slight flare of irritation came over Ginny, but she decided to take the offer as he had intended and passed through without comment.

The gallery was mostly empty, but there were a few familiar faces, the two remaining Malfoys, an older, blonde woman that Ginny suspected was Rita Skeeter… and to her relief, Harry and Nita.

"Are you okay being here?" Harry asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'll be fine," Ginny assured him, but didn't object when he wrapped an arm around her and held her as close as their chairs allowed. Then Ginny turned her attention to the assembled court.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum‐coloured robes with an elaborately worked silver ʹW' on the left‐hand side of the chest, many with very austere expressions and others had looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat a short, plump, elderly with thick spectacles, Amelia Bones sat on his left; she wore a monocle and looked as forbidding as usual. On the man's right sat Tonks, who had switched to medium-length reddish-brown hair for the occasion.

"Bring in the accused," ordered the old man.

Moments later, two red-robed Aurors brought Lucius Malfoy onto the main floor, followed by a well-dressed man, and escorted him to the chair in the centre of the room, which immediately wrapped chains around him, binding him to the chair.

"Now we can begin," announced the old man, he glanced down the row, blinking owlishly. "This is a hearing on the twenty-seventh of November…" said the old man, and a young man at the end of the row – Ginny assumed he was a court scribe - began taking notes at once, "… into offences committed by Lucius Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Interrogators: Tiberius Ogden, Chief Warlock; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Nymphadora Tonks, Investigating Auror, Court Scribe Edgar Hopkirk…"

"Witness for the defence, Nicolas Pyrites," said the well-dressed man.

Mister Ogden extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: Possession of an illegal Dark Artefact; Use of an illegal Dark Artefact to Endanger a Minor, Conspiracy to Commit Murder and Membership of a Proscribed Organisation. How does the defendant plead?"

"My client is prepared to plead guilty to the first two counts, Chief Warlock," declared Pyrites. "However, he maintains the Ministry has no proof for the conspiracy charge, and my client has already been cleared by this court in the final matter."

Tonks snorted at this.

"Does the prosecution wish to comment, Miss Tonks?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock."

"You may proceed."

"I submit that a death previously occurred due to You-Know-Who's activities at Hogwarts, and that any artefact provided by him to advance his agenda could be expected to have the same effect."

"Objection, Chief Warlock," said Pyrites. "My client was never specifically that this would result and cannot be expected to speculate on the effects."

"Miss Tonks?"

"The question was put to Mister Malfoy under interrogation," replied Tonks. "That was his response."

"I assume you disagreed?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," agreed Tonks. "I agree with Mister Pyrites that it would be unreasonable to expect speculation _without_ data. However, Mister Malfoy had ample information on You-Know-Who's activities and aims and should be expected to speculate on the likely effects of any plan based on that."

Mister Ogden paused for a moment, shared a glance with Madam Bones and then nodded. "Objection overruled."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," said Tonks. "As far as the membership goes, the defence is reaching."

"Explain," said Ogden, though based on his body language, Ginny suspected he already knew.

"It's quite simple, Chief Warlock," said Tonks. "The defence is correct that _autrefois acquit_ would apply if I had arrested Mister Malfoy for his activities prior to nineteen-eighty-two…"

"I agree."

"However, I arrested him after he travelled to Little Hangleton graveyard in Death Eater regalia. If necessary, Mister Constantine, one of the Triwizard judges is prepared to testify that the defendant did not appear to be under mind control."

"Is he present in court?"

"Upstairs in the Atrium, Chief Warlock,"

Mister Ogden glanced at one of the two Aurors guarding Mister Malfoy. "Miss Ryder?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," replied the one-eyed witch and hurried out of the room.

She returned a few moments later with Constantine, who was wearing his usual outfit of a Muggle suit and trench coat.

"You are Constantine?" asked Mister Ogden.

"Yes, sir," confirmed Constantine. "John Constantine, resident of the House of Secrets, Triwizard Judge, exorcist, demonologist, and Master of the occult."

There were a few mutterings at this, but Ginny couldn't pick out anything specific.

"And your background in this case?"

"Strictly in support of Harry Potter," Constantine stated. "A friend and I took over his magical education after he was expelled from Hogwarts. Zee's busy in Gotham, so she asked me to step in for her in the Tournament."

Ogden nodded at this, apparently satisfied. "Your witness, Miss Tonks."

"You are familiar with the defendant, Mister Constantine?"

"Enough that I can pick him out in a crowd, lass," Constantine agreed.

"What can you tell me about his activities on Saturday of last week?"

"Well, he came up to see the First Task with the other school governors. I particularly noticed him because he seemed to be anticipating something more than anyone else."

"Do you think he knew that something different was going to happen?"

"Objection, Chief Warlock!" declared Pyrites. "Calls for speculation."

"And we all know that you don't like people to do that, Mister Pyrites," agreed Mister Ogden. "Nevertheless, objection sustained. Miss Tonks?"

"Understood, Chief Warlock," replied Tonks. "What did Mister Malfoy do after Mister Potter was Portkeyed away from Hogwarts."

"Nothing at first," replied Constantine. "But a few minutes later he winced, as if in pain, and then left the spectator area at a fast walk that quickly became a run."

"Was he under mind control at this time?"

"Objec…!" started Pyrites.

"Overruled," said Mister Ogden. "Please answer the question, Mister Constantine."

"Yes, sir," agreed Constantine. "I can't be absolutely sure, but I've seen most sorts of mind control at one moment or another and they all have one thing in common…"

"Which is?"

"The person under mind control will usually only focus on the instructions they're being given, no unnecessary movements or gestures at all, and Mister Malfoy made his apologies to myself and the other judges, then looked at his two associates, nodded and then the three left as a group."

"Thank you, Mister Constantine."

"Mister Pyrites, do you have any questions for this witness?"

"Just one, Chief Warlock."

"Continue."

"Mister Constantine, do you have any _proof_ that my client was _not_ being mind-controlled to travel to Little Hangleton?"

"Nope," replied Constantine. "But based my past experience I don't think he was."

"Nothing further, Chief Warlock."

"Miss Tonks?"

"The prosecution rests, Chief Warlock."

"Anything further from the defence?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock."

"You may continue."

"Witches and Wizards of the Court, my client is a fine, upstanding member of the Wizarding community who had contributed a great deal to a number of worthy causes. Unfortunately, due to his vulnerability to the Imperius Curse, he has in the past been induced to engage in regrettable conduct, which we submit is what also happened in these cases. This vulnerability is by no means rare in the Wizarding World and we would ask that the court to bear in mind previous precedence and declare him innocent of the charge of being a Death Eater. Furthermore, we maintain that the prosecution's argument for conspiracy is highly speculative and requires consideration of facts not in evidence."

"Members of the Wizengamot, on the charge of conspiracy to commit murder, do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?"

Ginny wasn't overly surprised that only twenty-three of the Wizengamot voted 'guilty' on that one, in fact she'd been expecting less.

"And on the charge of membership of a proscribed organisation?"

This time the portions were flipped and only two members of the Wizengamot voted 'not guilty', Ginny suspected they were Death Eater sympathisers.

"Very well. Mister Malfoy, you have been found not guilty of conspiracy to commit murder," observed Mister Ogden. "However, you have pleaded guilty to possession of an illegal Dark Artefact, for which you are sentenced to ten years. You have also pleaded guilty to Use of an illegal Dark Artefact to Endanger a Minor, for which you are sentenced to six months in prison and fined one thousand galleons. Finally, you have been found guilty of being a Member of a Proscribed Organisation, for which you are sentenced to a further six months in prison and a fined one thousand galleons."

"If it pleases the Court, the defence would like some time for my client to put his affairs in order?"

"The next boat is at eight-thirty," replied Mister Ogden. "The defendant is released until that time. Failure to report to Wizengamot Administration Services at that time will result in an arrest warrant being used and an additional six months being added to the sentence."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock."

"Court is adjourned," declared Mister Ogden. "We will reconvene on Monday at nine am."

 ********  
 **The Orchard,**  
 **Royctonshire.**  
 **1800 GMT.**

" _Recognised Protector B14_ 7."

"How did it go?" Eddie asked as Ginny stepped out of the Zeta Tube.

"We didn't get him on the murder charge," Ginny replied.

"That was always a bit of a longshot," Eddie suggested.

Ginny nodded. "He still got eleven years on the other charges, so a pretty good result. Constantine's going to talk to Slughorn about getting my expulsion reversed."

"Would you want to want to go back?"

"Not really, but according to Tonks, if I get the expulsion reversed and can get at one OWL by next year then they won't be able to come after me for using magic."

"Sounds good," agreed Eddie. "Which ones are you going for?"

"History of Magic and Herbology," Ginny replied. "I'm too out of practise with wandwork for any of the other core subjects. I'm also going to try for Study of Ancient Runes. I've had a look at a couple of Hermione's old books and it's fairly familiar."

"Good luck. Oh, Mum wanted to know if you'd eaten?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry took me for an early dinner on the way back to The Consulting Room. I'm going to do some homework and get an early night."

"I'll tell her," Eddie assured her. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Will do," Ginny replied. "Night, Eddie."

"Night, Ginny."


	18. Chapter 18: Dead Men Can Tell Tales

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 18: Dead Men Can Tell Tales**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

* * *

 **The House of Mystery,  
Hogwarts.  
Scottish Highlands.  
1st December, 0805 GMT.**

"I'm off to the hearing," Harry told Greyhound.

" _I'm pretty confident we can get the traitor on_ something _,_ " Greyhound said.

"Agreed," said Harry. "Kidnapping, necromancy and membership of a proscribed organisation are pretty much a lock. Not sure about the historical charges though…"

" _I'll be keeping my fingers crossed_."

"Me too," said Harry. "House of Mystery out."

Once the screen had gone blank, Harry Summoned his cloak and robe from the chair he'd laid them on, and then slipped them on, pulling the hood up over his face. " _Cigam Fo Yrtsinim Eht Ot Em Ekat_!" he declared, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

 ******  
** **Whitehall,  
London SW1.  
0806 GMT.**

Harry reappeared seconds later in a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip. Next to one of the walls was a battered old telephone box that was missing several panes of glass. Harry opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. Harry picked up the receiver, and slightly to his surprise, he got a dial-tone. He dialled six-two-four-four-two and seconds later, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.

" _Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business._ "

"Harry James Potter, attending the trial of Bartemius Crouch Junior and Peter Pettigrew."

" _Thank you,"_ said the cool female voice. " _Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes._ "

There was a click and a rattle, and Harry saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. He picked it up: it was a square silver badge with 'Harry Potter, Trial Spectator' on it. He pinned it to the front of his robe as the female voice spoke again.

" _Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."_

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Harry watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then he could see nothing at all; he could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Harry, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face, and he had to blink to stop his eyes watering.

" _The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day_ ," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open, but Harry paused to take in the slight in front of him.

He was standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

After taking in the view for moment, Harry joined the throng, wending his way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

 _ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES._

Harry rummaged in his pockets for a few seconds until he found his money pouch, then he took out a handful of Galleons and tossed them into the water, then headed towards a desk cited to a small desk labelled 'Security'. "Morning."

"Step over here," said the baldly-shaven wizard at the desk in a bored voice.

Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harrys front and back. "Wand," grunted the security wizard at Harry, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.

Harry produced the same dummy wand that he'd shown Ollivander. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.

"Eleven inches, no detectable core, never been used…" A brief flare of interest crossed the wizard's face. "Is this a joke?"

"Not really," Harry replied. "I don't use a wand, but Mr Ollivander seemed to get a kick out of it, so…"

"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Harry. "I suggest you resist the temptation next time."

"Understood," said Harry. "Good morning."

"Hang on ..." said the wizard slowly.

His eyes had darted from the silver visitor's badge on Harry's chest to his forehead.

"Good morning, Eric," said Harry firmly, and turned away from the desk, heading back towards the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.

Jostled slightly by the crowd, Harry walked through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry joined the crowd around one of them.

The lift clattered into view and Harry entered it, prodding the number nine button.

" _Department of Mysteries_ ," declared the cool female voice a few seconds later, as the lift doors rattled open.

The corridor beyond had bare walls; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Harry took a left down a set of stairs to another stone-walled corridor lit by torches in brackets. They continued until they reached a heavy wooden door with 'Courtroom Ten' on the door. Harry passed by this door and opened another one labelled 'Gallery Ten' and opened it.

The gallery was empty apart from Rita Skeeter and Harry's teammates Nita and Peta.

"Morning girls," Harry asked as she sat down next to him.

"Morning, Harry."

After greeting his friends, Harry turned his attention to the court. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum‐coloured robes with an elaborately worked silver ʹW' on the left‐hand side of the chest, many with very austere expressions and others had looks of frank curiosity.

In the very middle of the front row sat a short, plump, elderly with thick spectacles, Amelia Bones sat on his left and looked as forbidding as usual. On the man's right sat Tonks, who had switched to medium-length reddish-brown hair for the occasion.

"Bring in the accused," ordered the old man.

Moments later, a quartet of red-robed Aurors brought Crouch and Pettigrew onto the main floor and escorted them to the chairs in the centre of the room, which immediately wrapped chains around them, binding both of them to their chairs.

"Now we can begin," announced the old man, he glanced down the row, blinking owlishly. "This is a hearing on the first of December…" said the old man, and a young man at the end of the row – Harry assumed he was a court scribe - began taking notes at once, "… into offences committed by Peter Pettigrew, previously of St John's Road, Battersea, London and Bartemius Crouch Junior, Azkaban escapee. Interrogators: Tiberius Ogden, Chief Warlock; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Nymphadora Tonks, Investigating Auror, Court Scribe Edgar Hopkirk…"

"The charges against Peter Pettigrew are three counts of conspiracy to commit murder, twelve counts of murder, one count of perverting the course of justice, one count of kidnapping and illegal imprisonment and one count of necromancy, being an unregistered Animagus, and membership of a proscribed organisation. Mr Pettigrew, how do you plead?"

"I admit that I didn't register as an Animagus," conceded Pettigrew, then burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, but Ogden watched impassively. "But the rest… I never meant them to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me… I was scared ... he has weapons you can't imagine."

"I assure you I have a vivid imagination," Ogden replied.

"He… he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "He would have killed me if I had refusing him!"

"Miss Tonks?"

"With all due respect, Chief Warlock… that suggestion is so ridiculous that it verges on offensive," replied Tonks. "I could _maybe_ see the conspiracy charges and 'membership of a proscribed organisation'… but the murders and perverting the course of justice was _definitely_ down off his back and he didn't have to travel to You-Know-Who after his hiding place was comprised so he is complicit in anything that occurred as a result."

"I agree," said Ogden. "Members of the Wizengamot, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of… conspiracy to commit murder… murder… perverting the course of justice… kidnapping and illegal imprisonment… necromancy… membership of a proscribed organisation."

The distribution of votes was a little different in each case, but Harry wasn't overly surprised that Pettigrew was found guilty on all counts.

"Peter Pettigrew… you have been found guilty of several very serious crimes… any one of which would justify a sentence in Azkaban. It is the judgement of this court that as you are legally dead, your crimes justify the Dementor's Kiss… take him away."

His chair released him and then two of the Aurors dragged him away.

Crouch tried his best to mount a defence, but as he'd _escaped_ from a life sentence in Azkaban, it didn't take the court long to send him back there for his crimes.

 ********  
 **The Watchtower,  
Earth Orbit.  
1st December, 09** **10** **EST.**

" _Recognised Squire B132, Nymphadora Tonks A38, Cedric Diggory G119, Amelia Bones A27._ "

"Welcome to the Watchtower, Director. I will be with in a moment, I need to get some information on something urgently."

"I understand," replied Madam Bones. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you have contacts in the British and Chinese navies…?" replied the League's chairman. "I'm trying to find out if the Chinese Air Force have just sunk a British frigate and why."

Madam Bones shook her head, "Sorry, no."

"Never mind," said Supermartian. "I'm sure Britannia and August General in Iron will be able to get the information I need. That's if Alpha Squad can't."

"Is Mister Black ready?" asked Bones.

"Do you have the pardon?" asked Supermartian.

"Right here," confirmed Madam Bones and then opened her briefcase and took out a scroll which she handed to the League's chairman.

He quickly broke the seal and quickly scanned the document. "This seems in order. Squire?"

Harry nodded and moved to the nearest comm panel. After a minute or two, he got a response. "He'll be up in a moment. They've been pretty lately."

Madam Bones nodded, "I expected that, is there somewhere that I can get a coffee?"

"The Watchtower is a twenty-four-seven operation," Harry replied. "We haven't got everything, but we've certainly got the basics."

"Miss Tonks, if you would show Madam Bones the cafeteria?" asked Supermartian.

"Certainly, sir," replied the young Auror. "It's this way, Director."

When the two women were out of earshot, Harry turned back to Supermartian. "Did you need me for anything, sir?"

"Have you given any thoughts to the future?"

Harry nodded. "I've still got the Yule Ball and the other two Tasks to go for this year. But I've got an appointment my advisor at the end of the week."

"Have you considered joining the League full-time?"

Harry paused to consider the question. "Not yet, I think I'd like my degree first, maybe even a masters."

"More knowledge is rarely a bad thing," agreed Supermartian. "Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course, sir."

Supermartian looked like he might have said more, but an alert on his panel distracted him.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry. Like all Martians, the League's chairman wasn't the easiest to read, but he didn't look happy.

"I'm not sure," admitted Supermartian. "I've just been copied in on a report from Abdul Sheikh, our contact in the Khasadar tribal police. Apparently, someone's been asking around about the Tarbela Dam. His superiors don't seem to be taking it seriously."

"Are we going to investigate?"

"I don't think a full League response is necessary," replied Supermartian. "I will inform _Kayaamat Hai_ and ask them if they can send someone."

"Karin mentioned some contacts in Pakistan once," Harry offered. "It might not be the same area but…"

"That may be helpful," replied Supermartian.

" _Recognised Batwoman 25, Greyhound 142_."

Harry broke out in a smile, "Hi."

Greyhound was the first to speak, "Hi, Harry. Is she here?"

Harry nodded. "Shall I go and get her?"

"I'll do it," offered Zee.

"Thanks," agreed Harry. "They're in the cafeteria."

"So how are things going?"

"Malfoy got eleven years," offered Harry. "He admitted his plot, but we couldn't get him on conspiracy to commit murder."

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Greyhound. "Peter?"

"He's had his official status 'corrected'."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"That's slightly more surprising, but I'm not exactly unhappy about it," declared Greyhound. "You?"

"A little conflicted," Harry admitted. "As you know the League and particularly the Bats aren't big on killing people. But this was a court verdict, so it doesn't feel like the same thing…"

 ********  
 **Sport's Pitch,  
Nantwich High School,  
Nantwich CW5.  
1510 GMT.**

The oval-shaped ball spun into the air as Sax tackled on the opposition players and Ginny jumped up to catch it. Ginny landed lightly on her feet despite her studded boots and the damn pitch. She tucked the ball under arm and set of at a run towards the touchline, she easily dodged both the centre-backs and was almost to the line when Eddie – playing the fullback position for the opposition – entered the corner of her eye. Realising that he was positioning for a tackle, she put on an extra burst of speed and she crossed the line and dove to the ground just as his outstretched fingers grazed her white bib.

Ginny was getting to her feet, when the whistle went for the end of the game. "Score is 31 to 12, Good job White Team, Black Team… a little more effort next time," said Johnson. "Now get cleaned up and get off home."

Ginny shed her bib and pads, adding them to the boxes by the side-lines. Then after retrieving her hoodie, she followed the other girls back into the changing room.

"Any word from Harry?" Ginny asked Eddie when they met up at the main entrance a few minutes later.

Eddie nodded. "He left a message on my commlink about half-and-hour ago."

"Well?" asked Ginny. "Don't keep me in suspense…"

Eddie grinned. "Crouch and Wormtail were convicted of kidnapping and membership of a proscribed organisation, Wormtail was also convicted of twelve counts of murder, three counts of conspiracy to commit murder."

"I guess Crouch was sent back to jail?"

"Yep."

"Wormtail?"

"In Harry's words… his official status has been 'corrected'."

"Wow," said Ginny. "How's Harry doing with that?"

"He didn't say," replied Eddie. "But I can't imagine he's entirely happy about it. You can ask him tonight, Harry's paying for all of Hamlin, Sirius and a couple of his guests to eat at the Waterhouse."

"Great!" said Ginny and turned towards the shed that hid their Zeta Tube. "Let's go!"

 ******  
Central Park,  
** **Manchester M40.  
** **1800 GMT.**

The two teens reappeared in the usual blue-white flash.

Maz, Nita and the two Atlanteans were already waiting for her. "Everyone ready for a good meal?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Maz, which got the others giggling. "What? I've got a fast metabolism!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Maz," Ginny told her friend as she led the group towards the nearest bus stop.

A few minutes later, the sextet stepped off the bus one by one, then formed up into a group, Ginny led the group, with Maz on one side, Eddie and Nita on the other and the two Atlanteans bringing up the rear, then about ten minutes later they reached the Waterhouse where the others were waiting.

Ginny snagged a server as soon as they entered, it was same Valerian that had been on for Charley's birthday "Hi, Tazia. Table for Potter?"

"Hi, Ginny," said Tazia. "No Charley today?"

"Different group today," Ginny replied. "The table?"

"Jack put you on the same one as last time," replied Tazia. "Some of your party is already there. Give Charley my best?"

"Sure," said Ginny, and lead the group towards the back. Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Professor Lupin were already seated.

Good evening, kids," said Sirius as they approached the table.

"Good evening," chorused Ginny, Eddie, Maz, Nita and the Atlanteans.

"Take a seat, kids," said Tonks. "What do you want to drink?"

After some discussion, the new arrivals agreed on a round of Soder Cola, and Tonks got up and headed for the bar. Ginny slipped into the booth and snuggled in next to Harry.

She was still a bit dehydrated from PE so she was halfway through her cola when Tazia came up to the table. "Are you ready to order?"

Harry glanced around, "I think so… I'll have the steak and kidney pie and chips, please."

Ginny glanced over the menu again to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "The barbeque chicken melt was good last time, I'll have that again. I'll also take another Soder Zero."

"I'll have the eight oz sirloin steak and chips," said Sirius. "Medium rare."

"I'd like the 14oz rump steak with jacket potato," said Professor. "Blue if possible?"

"Of course, sir," replied Tazia.

"Chilli con carne for me," said Tonks. "With Garlic Naan."

"Vegetarian curry, please," said Nita. "I'll have the regular naan."

"Chicken tikka masala for me," said Eddie. "With Garlic Naan."

"Cod and chips for us," said Peta, indicating herself and Kerdii'ahn.

"I'll have two sharing platters, one chicken wings and king prawns and a pulled pork, and a plate of loaded chips" said Maz.

Tazia obviously remembered Maz from last time as she noted the order down without comment.

"They'll be out within twenty minutes."

Once Tazia had disappeared into the kitchen, Sirius spoke up. "Well, I know Ginny of course, with that hair you couldn't be anything other a Weasley." He scanned the group, stopping at Kerdii'ahn and Peta. "I'm guessing you two are Atlanteans?"

Kerdii'ahn nodded. "I'm Kerdii'ahn of Poseidonis, son of the Atlantean Ambassador to the UN, my teammate is Peta of Llyrus, one of the smaller cities in the North Atlantic."

"Maz Pascim, I'm a speedster."

"Which is why you ordered such a big meal," said Professor Lupin.

"Well, that's the excuse she tells us anyway," said Ginny teasingly.

"Eddie Montrose, I guess you could say I'm an Animagus…"

"Really?" said Sirius with evident curiosity.

"I turn into a dinosaur."

Sirius glanced at Professor Lupin, "What's a dinosaur?"

"Similar to a dragon, but no fire-breathing, usually no wings either," Professor Lupin replied. "They're supposed to have come in various sizes."

"Supposed to have?"

"They don't exist more, generally," Remus replied. "They lived millions of years ago."

"Wow," said Sirius, then turned back to Eddie "How big are you?"

Ginny and some of the other girls giggled. Harry's came out as more of a snort.

"What?" asked Sirius. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"And yet you immediately knew what we were thinking…"

Eddie decided to save Sirius, "I'm not quite fully grown yet, only about twenty feet long and seventeen hundred pounds. No wings."

"Definitely bigger than you, Padfoot," said Professor Lupin, drolly.

Desperately trying to change the conversation, Sirius switched his focus to Nita. "And you?"

With a smile, she took mercy on him, "I'm Nita McCabe. My mother's family – the Jiwis – have protected the Zambesi tribe with the help of the Tantu Totem for generations."

Sirius shared a look with Professor Lupin, he shook his head. "Never heard of it," Professor Lupin admitted. "I assume it's magical?"

Nita nodded, "Legend had it that was gifted to the Zambesi warrior Tantu by the trickster god, Anansi. It allows the wearer to channel the _ashe_ – the lifeforce – of most animals into superpowers."

"What sort of powers?"

"More breath than depth…" Nita admitted. "My camouflage, tracking, underwater breathing and wall-crawling are competitive…. But I can't outrun even a rookie speedster with flight or running, and most Atlanteans have me beat on strength and swimming speed."

"Still seems pretty impressive to me," argued Sirius.

Nita looked like she about to reply, but Harry diverted the conversation by asked Sirius if he had any plans.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm just looking forward to being able to go around with my real face. Something'll come up."

Ginny had a thought, "Harry mentioned that you were a bit of a prankster when you were at Hogwarts?"

Remus chortled quietly. "That's an understatement."

"Hey, you were there for… most… of those!" retorted Sirius glaring at the professor, then turned to Ginny. "It's true though, why?"

"Two of my brothers, Fred and George, are looking to set up a joke shop…" she tailed off, waiting to see if he would pick up the hint.

Ginny nodded.

"Are they any good?"

"I think so," Ginny replied. "They've certainly got a lot of ideas."

"Sounds interesting…" Sirius conceded. "Have them owl me."

"Will do," Ginny agreed, and then turned her attention to the arrival of Tazia with the first of the dinners.


	19. Chapter 19: The Unexpected Task

**LoDK**

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 19: The Unexpected Task**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ _Harry Potter series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the DC Comics elements borrows heavily from Young Justice (2011), but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result._

 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

* * *

 **The Orchard,  
Royctonshire.  
9th December, 1801 GMT.**

 _I'm glad the trials are over_ , thought Ginny, as she struggled through some maths homework. _It'll be good to get back to normal. Now, how does this algebra thing work again?_ She racked her brain for a couple of minutes and then eventually gave up and reached for her maths book. It didn't take long to find the right section:

 _In algebra, letters are used to stand for values that can change (variables) or for values that are not known (unknowns). A term is a number or letter on its own, or numbers and letters multiplied together, such as - 2, 3x or 5a^2. An expression is a set of terms combined using the operations +, – , x or /, for example 4x − 3 or 5x^2 – 3xy + 17. An equation states that two expressions are equal in value, for example 4b − 2 = 6._

 _For example:_

 _For the following problem - Pens are sold in packs of 6 and rulers are sold in boxes of 10. A teacher buys p packs of pens and r boxes of rulers. Write an expression for the total number of pens and rulers bought. Firstly, assign letters to the items: p for the number of packs of pens and r for the number of boxes of rulers. There are 6 pens in each pack, so the number of pens bought is 6 \times p which is 6p. There are 10 rulers in each box, so the number of rulers bought is 10 times r which is 10r – the equation for the number of pens and rulers bought is 6p + 10r_

 _Okay, that makes sense_ , decided Ginny, and turned back to her homework. _So, if John is n years old, Kim is three years younger than John and Vanessa is half Kim's age, then the expressions for each person's age would be…_ She immediately wrote 'n', in the box for John's age, then moved down to the second box, after a moment writing 'n -3', then paused and completed the question by writing '(n-3)/2' in the third box.

She was about to move down to the next question, when a shout from downstairs broke her concentration.

"Kids, you might want to see this!" yelled Alanna.

"Coming!" replied Ginny, then put her pencil down and headed for the door.

"In the living room!" Alanna told them as she and Eddie met at the top of the stairs, a glance to the side showed that Danny was only a few steps behind.

When they reached the living room, Ginny noticed that the big television was tuned to the BBC News. A mousey-brown haired man in his fifties – the channel's political editor if Ginny's memory served – was on the screen. " _The police have yet to release the full details, but we understand that the attack took place in the early hours of this morning, and that neither Mr Ttab or his daughter Alizia have been seriously injured, but that both have been taken to hospital for observation…"_

"Alizia Ttab, that name sounds familiar…" pondered Ginny. "Wasn't she the one that found Zoya Zeagon?"

"I think it was her bodyguard, actually," suggested Eddie. "Her father's a - somewhat divisive - 'alien rights lobbyist' if I recall…"

"That's right," agreed his mother. "He's running in a by-election. If he gets in, he'll be the first non-terrestrial MP in Britain."

"I'm guessing that ruffled a few feathers," suggested Ginny.

"I'd say so," agreed Ginny. "I wonder if any groups have claimed responsibility?"

"A firebomb isn't the _Ulfhethnar's_ style…" offered Eddie.

Ginny agreed that the berserker group were typically more 'direct'. "Seems more like _Oostermaand 82_ or the _Awal al Naasu_ to me…"

Eddie nodded. "Or just random yobbery, but that seems a bit coincidental…"

"A bit _too_ coincidental for my tastes."

"Shh…" hissed Danny.

" _We go now to our local correspondent outside Steel City General…_ " stated the BBC presenter. " _Do you have any further details, Ian_?"

"I do," confirmed the other reporter, a grey-haired man of a similar age. " _His spokesman made an announcement a few minutes ago that Mr Ttab sustained only minor smoke inhalation but was otherwise uninjured and is expected to travel to the Children's Hospital to be with his daughter in the morning_."

" _Did she say anything about his daughter's condition?"_

The other man nodded, " _She sustained burns and smoke inhalation. Her condition is described as 'serious, but stable'._ "

" _Do the police hav_ e _any leads?_ "

" _DI Cutter released a brief statement shortly before Mr Ttab's spokesman, they are investigating it as hate crime, but as yet no group has claimed responsibility_."

" _Thanks Ian_ ," said the presenter. " _And now to other news…_ "

The three kids turned away from the television and instinctively drifted towards the stairs down to the Game Room.

"Do you think…?" Danny began, but was cut off when his brother's commlink beeped an alert.

"Yep," replied Eddie, somewhat unnecessarily, then bounded down the stairs. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you, Eddie," said Ginny, and hurried down the stairs almost as quickly.

Danny followed them and was just about able to say that he'd tell Alanna not to 'hold dinner' before they disappeared in a flash.

 ********  
 **The Watchtower,**  
 **Earth Orbit.**  
 **1305 EST.**

" _Recognised Darkclaw B136, Recognised Protector B147_ ," declared the computer as they reappeared on the Watchtower, immediately they headed towards the meeting room.

There were a number of familiar faces present from the League – Big Ben and Impala, a Green Lantern and one of the trainers, Rachael Feldmann – plus a handful of Team members, Eddie and Ginny slipped into empty chairs between Rachael and Typhoon.

Once everyone was seated, Big Ben rose to his feet and took Supermartian's usual place at the head of the table. "Thank you for coming, Supermartian would have been here, but he's tied up on other business with LexCorp."

"I assume as Green Lantern is here that it's about the Ttabs?" asked Eddie.

Impala nodded. "What we're currently keeping from the media is that – while no group has claimed responsibility – a known member of Oostermaand 82, Adam Haerig, was arrested on a drunk and disorderly charge in Steel City two days ago. As he's never implicated in any specific activity, he was questioned, paid his fine and was released…"

"But you suspect that if one of them is in the area, there are others?"

"That's the theory," agreed Big Ben. "Skybolt is heading over the hospital to consult with the medical team at SCCH about Alizia's injuries. However, the Graxosian Consulate has requested that the Justice League review the circumstances of the attack - and both the SCOPE commander and the Home Office have agreed - so Matthew and M'Bumase will be heading down in the morning to question the Ttab family's bodyguards, none of which were present at the time of the incident."

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" asked Ginny.

Big Ben nodded, "That's why the security team has been suspended and transferred to SCOPE's regional headquarters in Wakefield for questioning."

"So, who's taking over guard duties now?"

"Spartan teams have been deployed to both hospitals, and protection officers are taking over driving duties at least until the election," replied Big Ben. "However, her father is concerned that this might not be enough to protect Alizia if someone tries to target her." Big Ben replied. "So, I have agreed to deploy an undercover squad to increase security."

"Are you taking volunteers?" asked Ginny.

"Given your knowledge of the city from the Slasher investigation, we were hoping you would be amenable?"

Ginny nodded. "Can you sort out something with school though?"

"I think so," said Rachael, in response to a look from Big Ben. "You haven't any official work experience yet? Since you started regular school?"

"Nope," Ginny agreed. "I've mentioned I did some work as a journalist before that… but obviously didn't go into detail because of the Statute of Secrecy."

"I can work with that," Rachael confirmed.

"Alright then, Green Lantern, Impala and Protector, with Kid Martian and Nighthawk providing overwatch will be Alpha," declared Big Ben. "Bijali, Darkclaw and Shadowfox… I'd like you to keep yourselves available to act as Beta Squad at public events."

"Can do," confirmed Eddie, and the girls agreed immediately.

Big Ben turned back to Ginny, "How soon can you be ready?"

Ginny paused to think for a moment, "We'll be a few days?"

"Probably?"

"I can be ready to go with Green Lantern and Impala."

"That'll be fine," agreed Big Ben, then glanced at Rachael. "I imagine that it'll take at least that long to get you out of class?"

"If we want to avoid causing a fuss…"

"Kid Martian, Nighthawk, can you deploy now?"

"Yes, sir," confirmed the Thanagarian teen and the Martian agreed a breath later.

"Alright, dismissed."

As they made their way back to the Zeta Tubes, Bijali slipped in beside Ginny, "Is everything okay with Harry? He's usually the first to volunteer for these sort of cases."

Ginny nodded. "No, he's fine. He's still busy helping Sirius settle in."

"Cool, give him my best when you see him."

"Will do," Ginny assured her.

 ******  
The House of Mystery,  
Hogwarts Grounds,  
Scottish Highlands.  
11th December, 1050 GMT.**

His godfather's exoneration had resulted in more of a flurry of activity than Harry had expected, so he hadn't had a chance to look at his 'golden egg' until now. Constantine had made himself scarce so as to avoid questions of _blatant_ cheating, but Black Orchid, Deadman and Sirius were present in the flesh, and Beryl and Zatanna were both up on screens.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. After receiving a serious of agreements, he turned his attention to the egg itself. As the message from Bagman had informed him, the 'egg' had a hinged split down the middle. Harry picked it up – it was as heavy as he remember so it took a moment to balance it. "Let's do this."

Harry dug his fingernails into the hinged groove and prised it open.

Slightly anticlimactically, the egg was… hollow, and for a moment Harry wondered if it was all a trick, when the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The nearest thing to it Harry had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, who had all been playing the musical saw. "Shut it!" Sirius bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"Okay… what was that?" asked Deadman. "It didn't sound like much of a clue to me… a threat maybe…"

Harry's mood plummeted he'd been hoping that this was going to be easy…

" _It's a language."_

Harry looked up at Beryl. "Are you sure?"

" _Of course I am,"_ said Beryl. " _That's my 'thing' isn't it_?"

"True," Harry agreed. "Do you know what it says?"

" _I'm not sure_ ," admitted Beryl, slightly chagrined at the fact. " _It sounds a little… muffled. Distorted maybe?_ "

"Uhm… could it be Mermish?" suggested Sirius. "It sounds a bit some of the screeching that Remus would do when he was learning that back in school."

"That would make sense," Harry agreed. "I think there are some merpeople in the lake…"

"There are," Sirius confirmed. "At least there were when I was in school."

" _I think we can go with that then,_ " said Beryl. "Harry, Sirius, can either of you conjure something protect your hearing, Zee and I can lower the volume on our pick-ups."

"I can," confirmed Sirius, drawing his wand and pointing it at the nearest open bit of table. " _Auriomanuleafors_!"

Three pairs of pink, fluffy earmuffs – which reminded Harry of Herbology lessons of long ago – materialised on the table. Harry glanced at Sirius, a questioning glance on his face. "Really?"

Sirius shrugged, and picked up a pair. "Heh, they work."

"True," admitted Harry and picked up the second pair on put them on. Once Black Orchid had followed their example, Harry opened the egg again. As promised, the earmuffs deadened the sound to bearable levels. After about twenty seconds, Beryl indicated that he should close it up. Once he had, he tore off the earmuffs. "Well?"

" _It's definitely Mermish_ ," confirmed Beryl. " _I'm not great with translating magical language, but I'm forwarding the audio file to the Conservatory, we should have something soon._ "

"Can you let me know as soon as you do?" Harry asked. "I can start researching general strategies for the obvious possibilities, but detailed information is always useful."

 _"Agreed,_

" said Beryl. " _I'll be in touch, Dungeon out._ "

 ******  
Hogwarts,  
Scottish Highlands.  
1250 GMT.**

After an hour of largely fruitless searching, Harry decided to give up the search as a bad job for the time being, and threw on his cloak and boats and headed up to the castle. When he reached the Great Hall, he was surprised at the constant hum of conversation he found, particularly as several of the giggling and whispering girls – none of which were wearing the 'Support Zacharias Smith, the Real Hogwarts Champion' that he'd traced to Draco Malfoy – shrieking with laughter as he passed them.

Deciding that he needed to find out what was going on sooner rather than later, he glanced around the hall, looking for familiar faces… His sister and her friends were apparently still in class, as he couldn't see them, but after a moment or two he did spot the Gryffindor seventh years clustered around the far end of the table.

By the time he reached them, his curiosity had risen even further due to hearing snatches about 'who do you want to ask?', 'what are you wearing' and similar.

Ron was the first to speak up when he slid into an open spot opposite him, "Hi Harry. How's it going?"

"Not bad," Harry said. "I just got a good clue about the Second Task, the egg speaks Mermish apparently. Jamie's mum's checking her sources for a translation. Anyway, I can't really talk about that… what I would like to know is… what's all the excitement about?"

Predictably, Hermione – who always liked to be the one with the answer to things – was the one to answer. "The staff announced the Yule Ball today. It's going to be held on the Saturday before Christmas."

Harry sighed, while things might a little better now, his previous experience of such events hadn't been great. "I suppose as one of the champions, my attendance is mandatory?"

Hermione made a face, "I'm not sure. But I assume so."

"You _are_ going to ask my sister, aren't you?" demanded Ron.

"As soon as I get a chance," Harry agreed. "She's out on a case at the moment, but I'll try and catch her as soon as she gets back."

"Good."

Harry turned back to Hermione, "Has he asked you yet?"

Hermione blushed a little, "As soon as we left Herbology."

"Good," said Harry, deliberated echoing Ron's earlier response. "Have you asked anyone yet, Neville?"

The stocky, blond boy shook his head. "I might ask Hannah Abbot… we work together a lot in Herbology and she's always kind to me."

"Sounds good, Neville," said Harry. "You should go for it."

"Yeah, go for it mate," said Ron. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Neville straightened up a little at this. "You're right. I'm going to do it."

 ******  
Burns Unit,  
Steel City Children's Hospital,  
Steel City S10  
12th December, 1855 GMT**

"Can you help Alizia back to her room before you go?" Chase asked Ginny, as she packed up the dermal regenerator after a treatment session. "I've got to get over to the ward for handover."

"No problem," said Ginny, then turned to Alizia. "Do you need a hand getting down?"

"I'm good," said the Graxosian and sat up, spun smoothly to the side and then eased herself into her wheelchair.

"Well done," said Chase. "Alizia, I'm going to get some sleep after the handover, but I'll see you in the morning?"

The girl nodded, and then signalled Ginny to wheel her out of the treatment room and across the corridor to her own. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" Alizia asked Ginny as she tucked the younger girl into bed.

"Officially, I've got the weekend off," Ginny said. "I probably owe Charley a visit, I hadn't seen her for a while. I could swing by later… maybe Sunday… if you want?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll be here Monday regardless," Ginny replied.

"I'll see you then," said Alixia. "Have a good weekend."

"I'd say you too, but…" said Ginny. "Hopefully it won't be too bad. Bye."

"Bye."

After leaving Alixia's room, she took the wheelchair back to storage, then after stopping off briefly to check in with Chase's 'other half' – who was undercover as a patient on the ward next door, then changed into her street clothes and headed outside.

* _Anything to report_?* asked K'oll, as she left the building and walked towards the nearest bus stop.

* _Nothing relevant_ ,* admitted Ginny. * _Skybolt haven't seen anything suspicious either. I'm heading back to the Foundry to get some sleep._ *

* _I'll let you know if anything happens._ *

 ******  
The Foundry,  
Steel City S9.  
1945 GMT.**

" _Recognised Protector B147_ ," confirmed the computer as the safehouse slid open to allow Ginny to enter.

Asshe did, she was assailed with some _very_ tempting food smells, which surprised her a lot. Despite her mother's best efforts, she wasn't much of a cook, and neither were Kid Martian or Nighthawk who would occasionally swing by to rest between patrol sweeps, so they'd been living on rations from the safehouse's pantry for the last few days.

"Hello?" she called, as she edged quietly towards the kitchen area. "Is anyone there?"

As she got within arms reach of the prep table that separated the kitchenette and the comms area, the back of a familiar head appeared as he stood up from taking something out of the oven.

Ginny stopped, a little surprised. "Harry?"

Her boyfriend turned and flashed her his signature smile that never failed to get a reaction from her. "Ginny! You're right on time!"

"What are you doing here?" blurted out Ginny before she could stop herself. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I wanted to tell you about a couple of things, and ask you something," said Harry, putting the pan down that he taken from the oven. "And I thought you mighgt like a break from survival rations."

"You know me well," agreed Ginny, taking advantage of his empty arms to slide in for a hug and a quick snog. "What did you make us?"

" _Poulet à la chasseur_ and _pommes de terre gratinées_ ," Harry replied. "The chicken's ready, but the potatoes need a couple more minutes."

"Can I do anything?" Ginny asked.

"I've got everything under control," Harry assured her. "Have a seat and I'll bring everything over when it's done."

"I'll do that," said Ginny.

"Putting aside the fancy French names you threw at me, this is basically baked chicken and cheesy potatoes, right?" Ginny asked Harry, once they were ensconced in chairs with plates a few minutes later.

Harry shrugged. "You caught me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," admitted Ginny with a grin. "Are you trying to butter me up for something?"

"Well, I hadn't seen you for a while and I wanted to," Harry replied. "But yeah… just a little bit."

"Go on."

"Well, it turns out that there are actually _four_ events in the Triwizard Tournament, not three, and the surprise one is a 'yule ball' on the weekend before Christmas," said Harry.

"So, you need a date," said Ginny. "And you're worried about me coming to Hogwarts."

"I am," Harry said. "I know you came up for the First Task, but that was just a semi-random person in the audience… you'd be the centre of attention this time."

"I know," said Ginny. "But I'll be fine. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Harry. "Does that mean you don't need the chocolate cake?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Give to me or die, Potter."

Harry grinned, "Just kidding."

 ********  
 **Burns Unit,**  
 **Steel City Children's Hospital,**  
 **Steel City S10**  
 **19th December, 1935 GMT**

"Ginny!" squealed Alizia as a porter wheeled her out of the Children's Hospital and she saw Ginny waiting beside the patient transport ambulance that was going to take her home. "What are you doing here?"

"Doctor Jacobsen told me you were getting out today," Ginny replied. "I can go if you like?"

"No, no… I was just surprised that's all," said Alizia, then turned to one of the technicians. "Can Ginny come with us?"

"Sure," said the woman, Ginny wasn't sure, but she thought she might be a Roltikkon, her partner was definitely a Syvillian. "Have a seat, Ginny."

"Will do," said Ginny, then opened the side door and slipped into one of the spare seats and watched as the female technician wheeled Alizia in through the rear entrance of the vehicle and lock the wheelchair into place.

Once she was sure that Alixia and Ginny were secured in their seats, the female moved to a spare seat within reach of Alixia and sat down. "Let's go!"

"Got it!" replied the Syvillian driver. "One-One-Six-Seven to Control."

" _Go ahead, One-One-Six-Seven_ ," replied a disembodied voice, Ginny presumed it belonged to an Ambulance Service controller.

"We have the patient, plus one, on-board, departing Steel City Children's. Show us mobile to the Lexor at Isenberg Park."

" _Understood, One-One-Six-Seven_ ," replied the controller. " _Follow your escort out of the ambulance bay._ "

"I see them, Control," confirmed the driver. "Rolling now."

* _Protector to_ Z'orr, _we're on the move,_ * Ginny told the rest of her team as the ambulance pulled out of the hospital grounds and turned onto Brook Hill Road.

* _We have you in sight, Protector,_ * confirmed K'oll's mental voice in her head as they passed through Steel City University campus and onto the main route south into the suburbs. * _I estimate that you will arrive at Isenberg Park in twenty minutes._ *

* _Understood,_ * said Ginny. * _Keep sharp, just because they didn't try again at the hospital, doesn't mean they've given up._ *

*Agreed,* confirmed K'oll. * _And in transit is one of the most dangerous times._ *

"Ginny?"

"What is it, Alizia?"

"Have you got any plans for Christmas?"

"A few actually," Ginny admitted. "My boyfriend's invited to a dance this weekend which I'm going to… then I'm going to my parent's for Christmas Day and then _his_ family on Boxing Day."

"Sounds like you're going to have a lot of fun," said Alizia, sounding a little wistful at the thought. "I suspect that my dad's going to keep me in our hotel suite for the entire holiday."

 _Unless we can confirm that the threat's over that's probably true,_ Ginny admitted to herself, but aloud all she said was, "I'm sure he just wants to keep you safe."

Alizia didn't have anything to say to that, so she fell silent.

They passed the next ten minutes or so in relative silence, until the peace was shattered two massive bangs were heard and then the ambulance lurched to the side. "What happened!" yelled the technician.

"I'm not sure…" said the driver, desperately trying to keep control. "I saw a flash of red light…"

*Z'orr _did you see anything?_ *

* _Negative, coming around for another look_ ,* reported K'oll. * _Hang on, there's a man making his way out of the bushes… I think he might be armed…_ *

* _Nighthawk…*_

 _*Ready…*_

 _*Protector, he's armed!*_

declared K'oll. _*He's taking aim at the ambulance._ *

"Everyone grab hold of something!" yelled Ginny. * _Nighthawk…*_  
 _  
*Deploying…_ * replied the Thanagarian, but he was just a little too slow as a second later there was a loud thud outside and the rear of the ambulance shook as if it had been hit a massive blow and the ambulance lurched to the side again, but this time the driver couldn't correct in time and it toppled over, landing with an almighty crash less than a second later.

Ginny's head struck the side of the ambulance and her vision quickly faded to black.


	20. Chapter 20: The Yule Ball

**LoDK**

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 20: The Yule Ball**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

* * *

 **The Orchard,  
Royctonshire.  
21** **st** **December, 0831 GMT.**

Ginny winced as the rising sun hit her eyes through a gap in the curtains. Her head was still aching, though not as much as before, but her nausea was gone and when she swung herself out of bed and got up, she felt steady on her feet and was able to slip on her robe and cross to the bathroom without any dizziness or difficulty.

After helping herself to a couple of painkillers in the medicine cabinet, Ginny padded downstairs in search of some breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, she found it empty, but after a minute or two rummaging in the cupboards, she unearthed a small tin of beans, which she dumped into a saucepan and heated up quickly, then she toasted some fresh bread and added both to a plate and brought it to the table. She ate quickly, then rinsed off the pan, plate and utensils used and then – her headache now pretty much gone thanks to painkillers and food – she went in search of the Montroses.

The first place she looked was Alanna's study, where she found the older woman working on some paperwork. Alanna looked up almost immediately and gave Ginny a small smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," Ginny assured her, slipping into one of the office chairs. "I've still got a little bit of a headache, but I made it down here without any problems."

"Good, good. I'm going see if Chase is free for a visit," said Alanna, glancing towards her computer.

"Sounds good," said Ginny. "I'd like an update on the Ttab situation as well."

Alanna nodded. "The boys are downstairs playing pool. Why don't you go and hang out with them until she arrives?"

"Will do," agreed Ginny and stood up again and headed for the door.

 ******  
1019 GMT.**

" _Recognised Chase Jacobsen A70_ ," declared the computer as the Zeta Tube disgorged Chase into the Orchard's game room.

Eddie glanced up at her and nodded in acknowledgement, "Morning, Doc."

"Morning, Eddie," replied Chase, then glanced around for a few seconds until she located Ginny. "Morning, Ginny."

"Morning," acknowledged Ginny and then put down the book she was reading. "Has there been any word about the gunman?"

Chase nodded. "SCOPE had to bring in a telepath, but they finally got everything out of him." While she was talking, she crossed over to where Ginny was sitting and started setting up on a low table nearby. "Green Lantern, Impala and two Spartan teams conducted a raid in the early hours of this morning and scooped up the rest of the cell."

"Where they _Oostermaand 82_ like we thought?"

"Yep," Chase confirmed. "Can you roll up your sleeve for me? Big Ben and Nightrunner are negotiating with the _Police National_ and the courts in the FEO about finally taking action against the cells on the continent."

"How's everyone else?" asked Ginny as Chase wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"That's mixed news I'm afraid," said Chase. "Blood pressure one-ten over seventy-five… pulse seventy."

"Who?"

"Alizia's fine, a few scratches and some of healed tissue from the burns… her father has a private care assistant watching her at the Lexor," said Chasse, then swapped her stethoscope for a thermometer. "Pull back your hair for me… The driver, S'srayak, got off a little worse, minor head injury like you… but he also broke an ankle and his hip, so he's off his feet for a while… temperature thirty-eight point five, but like most metas you run a little hotter than normal so I'm not too worried there."

"And the attendant?" asked Ginny, slightly worried at this point.

"How are you feeling generally? Any vomiting, nausea, weakness or numbness of the limbs, confusion…."

"No none of those," Ginny assured her. "What about the attendant?"

"Your speech is fine…" said Chase, ignoring the question. "I'll just do a quick check on your eyes…"

"Doc!" snarled Ginny in annoyance as the older woman whipped out a small penlight and flashed in first one eye and then the other. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Pupil reaction is normal," confirmed Chase. "I'd say you're fine… just don't do anything too strenuous for a few days."

"Okay," agreed Ginny, while at the same time wondering about the ball. "What happened to the attendant?"

Chase's expression went dark, "Unfortunately she didn't make it."

"She's dead!"

"I'm afraid so… broken neck."

 ********  
 **Prosser House,  
Great Worden BB7.  
21** **st** **December, 1830 GMT.**

Harry shut off the shower and got out, grabbing a warm towel from a rail and dried off, then after shaving and spending and headed back to his room. He swapped his towel for underwear and swapped his contact lenses for his trademark glasses, then he drifted over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of slim-fitting navy trousers, a Muggle wing-collar shirt and some gold cufflinks, then paused to ponder consider his options. _What should I go for… traditional or 'stand out'?_ he pondered. _The 'old me' that came to Hogwarts the first time would say 'traditional', but I'm a Champion, I'm going to the centre of attention anyway so…_ He dressed quickly in his chosen option, added a Muggle top-hat in place of the traditional Wizards hat and drew on a navy-and-gold boat cloak and a pair of oxfords, then left his room and headed downstairs. Beryl was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "You look good, Harry," she said. "But I've got a little finishing touch." With that, she brought out a short-stemmed red rose and attached it one of the lapels on his robe.

"Thanks," said Harry, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Have a good night," said Harry and then disappeared in a flash of light.

 ******  
The Orchard,  
Royctonshire.  
1855 GMT.**

Out of habit, Harry appeared in the Game Room, where the two Montrose boys were in the middle of a game of pool.

"Hi Harry," said Eddie, glancing over at him briefly then returning to his shot, which he sunk a second or two later. "Ginny and the girls are still upstairs."

Harry nodded. "We've got a bit of time yet. How's everything?"

"It's okay," Eddie replied as he moved to stand next to Harry as his brother set up for his own shot. "Are you looking forward to the ball?"

Harry made a face. "Yes, no… sort of…" he replied. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with Ginny, and even the dancing's not a bad thing but…"

"Let me guess," said Eddie. "You'd prefer something a little more private?"

"Yup," agreed Harry, then a sound from upstairs drew to his attention. "On the other hand… I can live with that."

Eddie's gaze turned to follow Harry's, then nodded. "I probably could too."

**** **  
Forbidden Forest,  
Hogwarts.  
Scottish Highlands.  
21** **st** **December, 1955 GMT.**

Harry and Ginny reappeared on the grounds in a flash of yellow light, the area of lawn right in front of the main doors had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights – meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. The Durmstrang students had just left their ship with Professor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang champion and her date in the lead.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the front of the group and got into step beside Szilagyi, who was wearing bright red robes with blue accessories.  
"Dobrý večer, Sanda." said Harry. "Have you met my date, Ginny Weasley?"

"I have not," replied Szilagyi. "I am pleased to mit you, Ginny. May I introduce my own date… Claudia Zamfirscu?"

"We are honoured," Harry replied for the pair.

"Zank you," said the woman, who – unsurprisingly for a Beater – given that she stood at over six feet and maybe a hundred-and-sixty pounds, was tall and muscular enough that Harry hadn't initially clocked her as female. "You are surprised, da?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "Is this a friends only thing, or have you just managed to keep it under wraps until now?"

"Under wraps?" asked Zamfirscu. "I am not sure…"

"Kept it secret," clarified Ginny.

"Da…zis is so," agreed Zamfirscu. "Ve haff been togezzer since the beginning of last season."

"And I would have _preferred_ that you _keep it_ that way," said Karkaroff. "It is _unseemly_."

"As you say, Highmaster," noted Szilagyi. "But I am adult now, and it is my choice."

Karkaroff looked like he wanted to say more, but they had reached the main doors, which swung open to let them pass, so he kept silent.

Harry scanned the assembled group which included both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students and was able to easily pick out the tournament judges, several of his friends and the Beauxbatons students, all of whom were dressed in dress robes in a variety of colours and styles. On his quick survey, he picked out Ron and Hermione, who were wearing the dress robes they'd bought for Bill Weasley's wedding; Draco Malfoy, who was wearing high-collared black velvet robes and was escorted by Pansy Parkinson in pink and Crabbe and Goyle in mossy-green; and Neville Longbottom who wore black barathea wool robes similar to his own but with silver accessories that complemented his date's spangled silver Christmas-themed robes.

"Is that your friend Luna with Neville?" Harry asked Ginny in an undertone.

Ginny's eyes darted quickly to follow his smile, then she smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is. Interesting robe."

Harry nodded, but before he could say any more, his attention was distracted by Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, called out, "Champions over here, please!"

Harry, Ginny and the Durmstrang couple made their way towards her, the crowd parting to allow them through. When they reached her, she indicated that they should told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; and then enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students were seated. Zacharias Smith – who was accompanied by a slim girl in a brown pixie-cut that Ginny identified as Tamsin Applebee, a fifth-year chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team – pushed his way to the front of the line. Harry considering saying something, but decided that it wasn't worth making a fuss, and allowed Szilagyi and Zamfirscu to go next, before following them, and leaving Blanchard and his date – a coltish, chestnut-haired girl with smoke-coloured eyes – to bring up the rear.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Slughorn smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but a stormy expression briefly appeared on Karkaroff's face as he watched Szilagyi and Zamfirscu drew nearer but he quickly reverted to his normal expression of false cheer, and Madame Maxime – who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk – was applauding them politely, while Constantine and Mustafa watched in silence.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Constantine drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to his mentor, who was wearing similar navy-blue dress robes to his own, but with his normal shirt and tie underneath.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around… there were no waiters. Slughorn, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Roast pheasant!"

And a plate of roast pheasant and all the trimmings appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up. He followed suit and offered Ginny his hand "Shall we dance, Miss Weasley?"

"I would be delighted, Mr Potter," agreed Ginny, taking his hand and rising to her feet.

Harry followed the other champions out of onto the dance floor, The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (he could see Seamus and Dean waving at him and sniggering), and next moment, Parvati had seized his hands, placed one around her waist, and was holding the other tightly in hers  
It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Harry thought, as he led Ginny through the opening waltz, then pausing to crowd watch as the rest of the students and a few teachers drifted on to the dance floor, diverting attention away from the other champions. Neville and Luna were dancing nearby – he could see Luna wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet – and Slughorn was dancing with Madame Maxime. He was dwarfed by her, but despite her size, she moved far more very gracefully than he did, while Constantine was dancing with one of the Hogwarts teachers, he that it might be the Astronomy witch, Sinistra.

Ginny was fine through the first few dances… but by the time the last, quavering note from the bagpipe sounded for the sixth time, and the Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, ginny was feeling a little faint so she reached up and whispered in Harry's ear. "Can we sit the next one out?"

"Are you sure, it's one of your favourites?" Harry asked as the Weird Sisters struck up a new faster song, which was much faster than the previous one.

"I'm sure," Ginny said ruefully, as Harry was right, it _was_ one of her favourite songs. "I need to sit down for a bit."

"Whatever you need," Harry said, and led her away from the dance floor and over to the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as Harry helped her into a chair. "You look a little pale."

"I'll get us some drinks," Harry told Ginny.

"I'll be fine," Ginny glanced around briefly, then once she was sure no-one was watching, she added. "Ginny nodded. "I was in Steel City on a mission… protecting the daughter of Graxosian by-election candidate… the terrorist cell that my team was tracking was more well equipped than we expected. They hit the ambulance I was riding in… it flipped the ambulance over like it was nothing… the ambulance attendant was killed, and I took a few knocks, my squad managed to take down the rest of the cell though."

"Well, thats good anyway," said Hermione. "How's your studying going?"

"I think I'll be ready to take my Ancient Runes OWL in the new year," Ginny replied. "I'm not quite as confident about my other subjects."

"If you need any help…"

"You'll be the first person I'll ask," Ginny assured her, smiling at Harry who had reappeared with two bottles of butterbeer. She accepted one of the bottles and took a healthy slug from it. "Thanks, that's better."

"Anything, you need, just ask," Harry told her, then took a small sip from his own bottle.

"I will."

 ******  
** **22** **nd** **December, 0000 GMT.**

When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but with a glance at Ginny who was still looking a little worn out, he thought that as fun as the evening had been, enough was enough. He was escorting Ginny through the Entrance Hall, he heard someone calling him.

He turned towards the voice, it was Szilagyi's. She and the rest of the champions were standing by the door into the anteroom that the first years gathered before the Sorting.

"Can ve talk?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Ginny, will you…"

"Ginny can come," said Szilagyi. "It is not secret."

"Okay," agreed Harry, and followed the rest of the group into the anteroom.

"You suggested ve share information about First Task," Szilagyi said. "Do you have anyzing to share about Second Task?"

"I can share a little," Harry said. "Obviously each of us have to decide how to use for ourselves…"

" _Ano_ ," conceded Szilagyi, and the other two quickly agreed.

"Well, as you know you the egg screeches when you open it…" He glanced at the other Champions, unsurprisingly, this wasn't news to them. "I've been able to identify the screeching as Mermish, if you want to check it, open the egg under water."

"Do you know what it says?" asked Smith.

"I do," Harry confirmed. " _Come seek us where our voices sound… we cannot sing above the ground… and while you're searching, ponder this… we've taken what you'll sorely miss… an hour long you'll have to look… and to recover what we took… but past an hour the prospect's black… too late, it's gone, it won't come back…_ "

"Zat's a little… how do you say… ominous?" suggested Blanchard.

Harry nodded, "I'm fairly sure that the last part is exaggeration, based on past history of the Tournament 'what you'll sorely miss' is likely to be a person, and despite my scepticism about the Ministry I can see them _deliberatedly_ endangering people like that in public."

"Agreed," said Smith.

"I'm not so sure about Highmaster Karkaroff," offered Szilaygi. "But if you say ozzer judges would not do zis zen I agree."

"If there's nothing else, I'd like to get Ginny back home," said Harry. "She's not had the easiest weekend."

The others agreed that everything that needed to be said had been and the four Champions parted company.

"Who do you think will be the hostages?" Ginny asked as they walked through the winter grotto.

"I'd guess you and the other Champions' dates are a good bet…" Harry offered. "Maybe Jamie for me… Smith has a sister or cousin called Sally, they might chose her… But don't worry, Ginny, I'll save you if it comes to it."

"I know you will, Harry," Ginny assured him. "You always have before."


	21. Chapter 21: Proper Preparation

LoDK

* * *

 **The Legacy of the Dark Knight Saga**

 **Jamie Prosser and the Fourth Champion**

 **Chapter 21: Proper Preparations**

 _Disclaimer: This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity and does not intend to infringe on copyrights held by Time Warner, DC Comics, Bloomsbury et al, and JK Rowling. Any characters who are original to this work remain the property of the author._

 _A/N: This story diverges significantly from accepted canon for the_ Harry Potter _series from the outset, as in addition to the crossover elements, there are several deviations from the books that will be covered where they fit into the narrative. The timeline of the_ DC Comics _elements borrows heavily from_ Young Justice (2011), _but adds elements and characters from the comics, and relocates the series to the late Sixties and early Seventies rather than the New Tens as screened and is heavy on 'legacy' and original characters as a result.  
_  
 _A/N: Unless stated otherwise, the action of this story takes place in the run up to and during the 1997-1998 school year (305 "Anno Secreto" or "Year of Secrecy") parallel to the events of Deathly Hallows in canon. The year code "AL" is also my own invention and stands for After Liberation, counting the years after the Justice League's ending of the "Apokolips War", my as-yet unwritten take on the events of_ Young Justice Season 3 ( _Set late 1973 to April 1976)._

 ******  
Science Department,  
** **Nantwich High School,  
** **Nantwich CW5.  
** **23** **rd** **January, 1135 BST, 306 AS**

"As previously announced, today you will be taking a practice test on the module you've been studying over the last few weeks," announced Mr Littleton as he moved around the classroom with a sheaf of papers in hand. "Please wait until I give the word to turn over your paper."

He navigated around the entire classroom, then crossed back to his desk. "There are thirty questions, you have forty-five minutes… you may begin."

Ginny turned over the booklet and quickly flipped through the booklet. Some of the questions seemed relatively easy, but the rest would take time.

 _1\. What is the unit of momentum? [1 mark]_

 _Tick one box._

 _A J/s_

 _B kg m/s_

 _C N m_

 _D m/s_ _2_

 _That's an easy one,_ thought Ginny. _Momentum is mass times velocity, so it's 'B'._ She wrote down the answer and moved to the next one, which was a longer, short answer question, as was the third, but the fourth was another multiple-choice question.

 _4\. Horizontal Forces of, 5000N pulling it forwards with thrust and 5000N pulling it back with drag are acting on a car. Which one of the statements describes the motion of the car? [1 mark]_

 _Tick one box._

 _A It will be slowing down._

 _B It will be stationary._

 _C It will have a constant speed._

 _D It will be speeding up.  
_  
 _  
That's a little trickier_ , thought Ginny. _Well, if the forces on an object are balanced… then either it remains stationary or continues travelling at a constant speed… The car isn't stationary, but you won't get drag if it was… So, that means that the car must be moving at a constant speed._

The next two questions were simple enough, even if they took a little time to answer, then she came to another multiple-choice question.

 _7\. A swimmer dives off a boat. What two factors determine the momentum of the swimmer and how? [2 marks]_

 _Mass times velocity,_ concluded Ginny after a thought, then drew a blank on the next question and skipped to the ninth.

 _9\. A falling skydiver straightens her legs to increase her surface area, this causes the skydiver to slow down. Why? [2 marks]_

Ginny frowned a little, she knew from her pilot training that it was true, but she wasn't sure _why,_ then it came to her… _Because her change in body posture slightly increases the_ upward _force acting on her, thus increasing the upward_ acceleration _and because opposing forces cancel each other out,_ _which_ _slows her descent._ The next three questions were complicated, but she was able to answer two of them, then she moved on.

 _13\. A positively charged object is placed in an electric field around a positively charged metal dome. In which position would the object experience the greatest force? [1 mark]_

 _The force will be strongest when charged objects are closest together,_ Ginny decided immediately, and dispatched the next half-a-dozen questions with alacrity.

 _19\. The fuse is connected to which wire? Earth/Live/Neutral?_

 _That's an easy one,_ Ginny thought. _The_ _live wire._

 _20\. If a slide is plastic, why does a child becomes electrically charged when he goes down it? [2 marks]_

 _Because friction between two objects causes electrons to be rubbed off,_ decided Ginny immediately, but stumbled a little over the next five, only managing to answer two of them before she had to move on.

 _26\. The image below shows a plan view of the positively charged metal dome of a Van de Graaff generator. Draw the electric field pattern around the metal dome when it is isolated from its surroundings. Use arrows to show the direction of the electric field. [2 marks]_

Again, this question stumbled Ginny for a moment, but not long and she quickly sketched a series of arrows pointing away from the centre of the dome.

 _27\. What is the link between gravitational field strength, gravitational potential energy, height and mass? [1 mark]_

 _Gravitational potential energy is mass times gravitational field strength times the height of the object,_ Ginny wrote after a moment's thought, then she glanced at her new commlink, which showed she was almost out of time, and the next two questions were the most tricky that she had, but she thought she _might_ have got them right and moved onto the final question with only a couple of minutes to spare.

 _30\. The National Grid ensures that fossil fuel power stations in the UK only produce about 33% of the total electricity they could produce when operating at a maximum output. Why?_

 _I can think of three or four reasons,_ thought Ginny. _The main ones are probably to conserve fuel reserves and to provide spare capacity in case of power station emergency shutdown._ She immediately ticked the right box and sighed in relief, putting her pen down on the desk to show she was finished.

A minute or so later, Mr Littleton told the class to stop and then collected their papers. Then he gave them their homework assignment for the weekend and released them a few minutes early.

"How did you do?" Eddie asked her as they walked back towards the Atrium.

"I had to skip a few questions," Ginny admitted. "Probably at least a low 'B' though. You?"

"I managed to answer everything," Eddie replied. "I'm not sure about a couple of the short answer questions, I might have lost a few marks there. I've definitely got a 'B', maybe a 'A'… What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Not sure," Ginny admitted. "I haven't got anything planned… I might go up to Hogwarts, haven't been up for a couple of weeks."

"Give my best to Harry," Eddie replied. "I'm going to head over to Steel City, I've got a contact looking into some stuff to give my brasswork project a bit of extra zing."

"Have fun."

 ******  
The House of Mystery,  
Hogwarts Grounds,  
Scottish Highlands.** _ **  
**_ **23** **rd** **January, 1240 GMT** _ **  
**_

When Ginny entered the front room of the House of Mystery, she found Harry, Black Orchid and Deadman, K'oll and the Atlanteans were gathered around the large table at its centre. They appeared to be considering a set of maps. "Hi everyone, how's it going?"

Predictably, Harry was the first to turn to great her, and a broad smile broke out on his face as he walked towards her. "Ginny, what brings you here?"

"I finished classes a little early for the weekend," Ginny replied as she and Harry came together in a hug. "So, I thought I'd come up and see how things are going." Ginny savoured the feeling of their embrace for a few moments, then spoke again. "What are you up to?"

Harry dropped a kiss on her lips before answering. "Kerdii'ahn and Peta have been scouting the Lake, putting together a map to help me find were the hostages are likely to be held…"

"To save time during the Task."

"Yeah, the Black Lake's _tiny_ compared to some of the biggest lakes in Britain, but with only twenty to thirty minutes or so to find the site and free my hostage…" Harry said as they separated and headed back towards the table.

"Either me or Jamie."

"Agreed," Harry confirmed, he leaned over the map and pointed to a marker in the darkest blue part of the map. "Peta talked to Merchieftainess Murcus, the leader of their main village, and she confirmed that they have been approached by the Ministry to host the hostages."

"Well, that's helpful," Ginny said. "Have you decided how you're going to breathe while you're under?"

"I'm still considering a couple of options," Harry admitted. "I've managed to rework the Bubblehead Charm, but it seems a little fragile."

Ginny nodded. She'd heard stories about that sort of thing. "Well, I think that we can assume that you won't just be able to waltz in and out…"

Although she'd addressed the comment to Harry, it was Peta who answered, "Although I got the feeling that Murcus' brief is mostly hosting and observation, there are definite several groups of grindylow down there, and maybe a kelpie or two."

Ginny paused to consider the options, "A full-size scuba set would get in the way…"

"Agreed," said Harry. "I'm considering taking a rebreather as a back-up, but I'm still leaning towards a magical solution as the main option. Getting information is tricky, wizarding textbooks don't have the thorough indexing that Muggle books do."

Ginny nodded, "I noticed that a few months ago, not sure why they don't."

"Probably too 'Muggle'," Harry suggested. "I asked Aunt Zee about using transfiguration, she said that it's possible but has the potential to go very badly."

"I agree," said K'oll. "I've a had 'glitch' or two trying that trick myself."

"Really?"

K'oll nodded. "It worked out okay in the end, but I would suggest that you use another option if possible."

Harry nodded, "That leaves potions or plants…" He turned to Ginny. "Have you heard of anything?"

She shook her head, "You could try asking Neville, he's a whiz at Herbology."

"I'll do that," said Harry. "It's almost time for lunch, so I think we should table this for now. Who wants to join me?"

The Atlanteans passed on the invitation, but K'oll shifted into his human disguise and then crossed to the side of the table that Harry and Ginny – who had looped her arm into Harry's – were standing on, and the trio made their way out of the House and headed up to the castle.

 ******  
Hogwarts Great Hall,  
Hogwarts,  
Scottish Highlands.  
** **23** **rd** **January, 1240 GMT** _ **  
**_

Neville wasn't immediately in sight as the group entered the Great Hall, but Harry did see Jamie and her friends at the Gryffindor table, so he guided Ginny and K'oll over to them. "How's it going, guys?" he asked as he slipping onto the bench next to Jamie, with Ginny taking the spot next to him and K'oll taking the spot beyond that. "Keeping busy?"

"Yep," confirmed Jamie with a rueful grin, helping herself to a sandwich. "We've been brewing the Swelling Solution in class."

Harry had a brief flashback to his own second year, when he'd caused a cauldron of Swelling Solution to explode by dumping a firework into it. "Were there any accidents?"

Jamie shook her head, "One or two got pretty close, but Professor Grubbly-Plank is a much more 'hands on' professor in sessions than Snape was so she was able to catch a couple of mistakes before things went wrong."

"That's good," replied Harry, then took a healthy mouthful of his own sandwich. "There was a bit of an 'incident' in mine."

"Really? What happened?"

"Malfoy's cauldron exploded, showering half the class with the solution."

Panya frowned at this. "According to him, he's pretty good at potions…"

Harry nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, he was… even back then. We needed a distraction so Hermione could get the ingredients for a potion."

"Which potion?" asked Melanie.

"Polyjuice," Harry replied.

"What does that do?"

"It lets you use a bit of a person to turn into that person."

"That sounds gross," offered Melanie.

"The bit of the person isn't too bad," Harry replied. "Most people use hair, which dissolves into the potion pretty quickly, but the potion's like a bubbly, brown mud and the potions I've seen didn't look or taste any better."

"Why did you need to turn into other people?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, she immediately realised what he was thinking and nodded, giving her permission. "We thought he might know who was opening the Chamber of Secrets… he didn't, but he did give us one of the clues that lead Ron and I to the Chamber."

"Speaking of working out clues, how's the prep for the Second Task going?" Jamie asked.

"Pretty well," Harry replied. "Kerdii'ahn and Peta managed to put together a map of the Lake, so we've got a pretty good idea where the hostages are going to held…"

"Well, that's good."

"Agreed. What we're still working on is _how_ to get down there. A full-size scuba set is too bulky, and a rebreather won't last long enough. I want to ask Neville Longbottom whether he can suggest any books for any herbs or plants that would do the job… unless any of you have any suggestions?" He asked, glancing over the second years.

"Not me," admitted Joanne. "I'm better at Charms and Transfiguration than Herbology."

"That's okay," Harry said, standing up from the bench and turning to move down the hall. "Neville's just come in. I'll be back in a minute."

By the time Harry caught up with Neville, he'd already sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years. Hermione saw him first. "Hi. Harry."

"Hi, Hermione… I was wondering if I could ask Neville a question?"

"Is it for the tournament?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I just need to know if he's heard of any plants that could allow me to breath underwater?"

Hermione paused for a moment to consider the question, then nodded to Neville.

He considered the question for a moments, frowned, then sighed. "There is one…"

"Can you remember the name?"

"I'm not sure," Neville admitted. "I think I read about it in _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ …"

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said. "That saves me some time at least."

Harry excused himself to the other Gryffindor seventh years and then returned to his spot with Ginny and Jamie.

"Any luck?" asked Ginny.

"Some," Harry said, slipping back onto the bench and helped himself to some treacle tart. "There _is_ a plant, but he's not sure what it called."

"That's… less helpful than I was hoping," said Ginny.

"True," admitted Harry. "But he did suggest a book we could find the name in, _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_. I'm sure they've got a copy in the library."

 ******  
London WC2.  
1600 GMT.**

It took a while to find the right plant, and Professors Grubbly-Plank and Sprout refused to provide it when asked – citing the prohibition on assisting any of Champions with the tasks, however the former did suggest that they might be able to get some at one of the apothecaries on Diagon Alley so Harry and Ginny teleported to a community garden around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered the pub, Harry went up to the counter where Tom was serving as usual. "Excuse me?"

The bartender looked up, his eye flicking towards Harry's scar and then across to take in Ginny's distinctive hair. "Good afternoon, Mr Potter… Miss Weasley… can I get you something?"

"Nothing to drink, thanks," Harry replied. "But if you can recommend a good apothecary? I know the main one on North Side, but we're looking for something pretty rare."

The old man nodded, "They're good for general supplies, but if you're looking for something rare, you'll be better off going to Noltie's on South Side."

"Thank you," said Harry. "We'll be back for that drink sometime."

"You'll be welcome, Mr Potter," Tom assured him.

Harry nodded and led Ginny Hagrid through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, which was empty apart from the same trash can that had been there when Harry passed through the first time and another six years or so worth of weeds. Harry focused his attention on part of the brick wall and declared, " _Emases Nepo_!"

One of the bricks in the centre of the wall quivered, wriggled, in the middle, then a small hole appeared… gradually growing wider and wider… and then a few seconds later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Ladies first?" asked Harry with a bow.

Ginny harrumphed, then grabbed his closest arm and dragged them both through the archway.

It didn't take them long to find Noltie's, the apothecary was in a three story, red-brick building that was covered in a variety of plants and vines, and the inside of the shop was a dim, greenish cast. A middle-aged wizard in earth-tone robes stood by the counter, like Tom his eye flicking towards Harry's scar and then across to take in Ginny's distinctive hair. "Good afternoon, Mr Potter… Miss Weasley… Welcome to Noltie's Botanical Novelties, I am Eanraig Noltie, can I be of any assistance?"

"Hello, Mr Noltie," said Harry. "I'm looking for Gillyweed… have you got any?"

"I believe so, Mr Potter," replied the apothecary. "Give me a moment…"

Harry nodded, and he turned away and headed back on his storeroom. He emerged a few minutes later with a small barrel full of what appeared to be slimy, grey-green rat tails. "How much do you need, Mr Potter?"

"At least an hour worth as a minimum," Harry replied. "But I'd prefer several hours' worth if possible?"

"An hour's worth would be twelve Sickles," offered the apothecary.

"Can you give me a discount if I make it six hours?" asked Harry.

"Four Galleons?"

"I'll take it," agreed Harry. "Can you package them to last for a month?"

"For another two Sickles, Mr Potter."

"Done," Harry agreed, then dug five Galleons out of his pocket and handed them over, then received a small, wax-paper package and a handful of Sickles back in change.

"Can I help you with anything else, Mr Potter?" asked Mr Noltie.

"Not for me," said Harry, then glanced at Ginny. "You?"

"I'm fine here," Ginny replied, and turned towards the door. "Let's go."

Harry nodded and turned to follow her. "Goodbye, Mr Noltie."

"Goodbye, Mr Potter."

The two teens echoed the apothecary's farewell and walked back out on the street. They were about halfway back to the Leaky Cauldron when there was commotion down one of the side streets. Harry glanced at Ginny. "Shall we?"

"Why not?"

They turned down onto the side street in time to see a middle-aged man with long, dark-brown hair barrel out of Globus Mundi Travel Agents cradling a large money bag under one arm and carrying a wand in the other, which he randomly waved at members of the crowd, presumably to force them back, but none of them looked particularly interested in intervening to Harry. "Can you get around behind him and check the shop to see if anyone's injured?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and quickly made her way over, skirting as far as possible from the wizard's eyeline.

Once he was satisfied that Ginny was on her way, he went into motion himself, quickly crossing into the wizard's view from an angle that minimised the number of other people in the firing line.

"Get out of my way!" demanded the wizard, turning his wand towards Harry.

"Nope," declared Harry and ducked as the other wizard made a sudden, slashing movement with his wand and a stream of purple fire shot towards him. Then, her used a muttered spell to push himself into a slide towards the wizard, while at the same time drawing an Nth-metal Batarang from under his robes. As the robber prepared to cast another spell, he threw it at him, disarming him before he could cast, then a second later he took his legs out from under him with a tackle and finally Harry threw an elbow into the man's face to knock him out.

 ******  
Hogwarts Great Hall.  
1820 GMT.**

"So, what happened then?" asked Jamie as Harry paused in his tale of his and Ginny's afternoon.

Harry didn't answer until he'd finished his mouthful of food and taken a drink. "A Hit Wizards and a couple of Mediwitches turning up a few minutes later and the robber – one Claus Scabior, a Voldemort sympathiser back in 1970s – was taken into the Ministry. Hit Wizard McGrath asked us to come in and make a statement on the record…"

"… Which I wasn't overly keen on," interjected Ginny.

"Understandably," Jamie agreed. "It went okay though?"

Harry nodded. "We were able to get into to see Theopholous Diggle, he's a good sort. He agreed that I was in the right especially as I didn't use any spells on Scabior."

"Good," said Jamie. "So, you're all set to rescue me or Ginny next month?"

"I'd like to do at least one practise run beforehand," Harry replied. "But I should be."

* * *

 _A/N: Ginny's test questions and answers are reproduced/adapted from material on the BBC Bitesize website for GCSE Physics._


End file.
